The Life of a Henderson
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: In a family of 5. One father raising four kids. 1 of those kids is a major bully, the other is a philosophical bookworm, another is a mall rat, and the other is a troubled child. This family is quite crazy and hectic. -More characters than listed-
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the new Parallel Universe story I was talking about. Bascially this is a story about the Henersons and Dooleys. Davenport will be used as a fake last name for certain people. I've read a ton of these stories revolving around this episode and I figured I'd make one and start one. And it might be obvious that there are no bionics except for Leo, but those won't be permanent. You'll know what I mean later I think Once Im done with this one, I'll make another about the original Lab rats, with out Davis. Maybe... anyways, this story may revolve around Davis the first few chapters but, I need to put that in. Anyways I hope you enjoy my new Story! **

**Enough of this unnesasarily long AN. Here's the story!**

**-Parallel Universe-**

In a small town of Mission Creek, there was a family of five. The Hendersons. Four kids and one Dad. the mother past years ago after her youngests birth. This is the story of that family and their life.

Donald was the father of this family. He had to raise four kids alone. He had always wanted to be an inventor, but he could never get things to function right. His family was currently living in a small apartment, forced to be spitting distance with eachother. He would always be on a dating website to find a date. His kids would fight all the time leaving him to have to punish them. He could though, he was never around.

Adam was the oldest child. He was very insightful, smart, and responsible.** (An: It felt so weird writing that) **He always had to watch his younger siblings since their Dad was gone alot. He would always try to keep the peace, but it was never effective.

Bree was the second oldest. She was your average shallow teenage girl. She was popular and loved by many. She would always start the drama, and if involved her she would end it. She was pretty much a mall rat. She would try to be the mother in the family (being the only girl) but she never knew how.

Chase was the third oldest. He was captain of the football team and his nikcname was _'Spike'_. He was rude, arrogant and dumb. **(AN: Felt weird writing that too)** He wasn't the best student, but he was the player on the team, not to mention he gets all the girls. He would try to slip by without any responsibility in the family.

Davis was the youngest child. He was a smallest and youngest. He somehow broke the streak of being a year apart from the others, by 5 years. He was always picked on by his 2 older siblings, Bree and Chase. He was forced to share a room with Chase, which Chase would often kick Davis out whenever, since it wasn't hard for Chase to over power Davis. Davis felt guilty about his mother everynow and then, he knew that if she was there, Chase wouldn't treat him like that. But she's gone.

The Hendersons are your average family of 5 who like to pick on eachother. This will be a very interesting family to follow. Wont it?

**Ok there's the description. I hope you enjoy this new story. I just love making stories! ENJOY this one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the first chapter of 'TLOAH' Hope you like it! I've been thinking about doing this for quite a while now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Twisted Story Called, My Life**

Donalds P.O.V

I've had to raise my kids alone for 9 years. It wasn't easy, not to mention a prison convict for a brother and no parents. I wanted my kids to have a better life than what I had, but I couldn't make it happen. My wife died 9 years ago after my youngest sons birth. It was sad, but I couldn't let that stop me from wanting to give my kids a wonderful life. Im a failed inventor, who currently works for an inventor.

I was sitting in my bedroom/office. All I had in here, was a king size bed, a small desk, and old laptop, a box tv, and a lamp. I was trying to finish my work when my youngest son Davis ran in here with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Ch-Chase broke my favortie r-r-robot toy and hit me in the stomach" Davis said. He was crying a little. I examined the red mark on his stomach. "Well don't worry, I'll make sure Chase wont do that again. Now go to the kitchen and help your brother with dinner. Please?" I said. He nodded with the tears stopping. "Thanks" I said. We hugged and he ran to the kitchen to help my oldest son, Adam, make dinner. I wanted Davis out of here so I can lecture Chase.

"Chase come here for a minute!" I yelled. I was too busy working to get up and it intimidated Chase when I yelled. Not by much, but a little. Chase came walking in my room.

"Now why would you punch your little brother and break his toy?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, causing me to glare at him.

"Because he scratched one of my games! I can't even play Madden 25 anymore!" He said. I sighed.

"Davis come here!" I yelled without anger, but exhaustion. He walked in and saw Chase. Chase inched towards Davis, thus causing him to flinch and bolt towards me.

"Baby" Chase scoffed. I rolled my eyes at that and faced Davis.

"Chase told me you scratched his game, is that true?" I asked. Davis nodded in shame. "Alright, both of you apologize to each other" I said. They both faced each other.

"Davis, Im sorry I punched you and broke your toy" Chase said annoyed.

"Im sorry I ruined your game" Davis said, mimicking Chase's tone. They both walked off.

Adam came walking in room. "They went at it again?" He asked. I rubbed my face with my hands. "Yep. I wish they would just get along. Chase is getting in enough trouble at school, and Davis is getting enough bullies at school" I said. Chase keeps picking on people and pulling pranks at school thus causing him to get in trouble. Davis keeps getting bullied by this one kid.

"I know. By the way dinner's ready" Adam said. "Ok" I said. I got up and walked into the dining area with Adam Bree Chase and Davis.

"So how was everyones day?" I asked. Bree kept texting her friends. Chase was devouring his food. Davis was slowly picking at his food, while Adam was eating his like a normal person.

"Guys, I knwo things aren't the best right now and we might get evicted, but I have a huge meeting tommorow with my boss and I think it's going to be a good one" I said. Davis just sniffled in some red snot...Red snot? That kid Dirk. I handed Davis a napkin.

"Thanks" He said. He wiped the blood off of his nose. Once he finished he walked back into his/Chase's room.

"Don't even think about playing my Xbox!" Chase said. I glared at him. "I bought that for all of you. Chase your gonna share that thing or Im taking back. We could efinately use the money" I said harshly he looked down at his food.

I cleaned the kitchen after dinner with the help of Bree. She was shallow but sometimes she could be sweet. "Thanks sweetheart" I said. "No problem. G'night" She said. She walked off into her room. Adam was on the couch, since that was actually his room. He wanted Bree, Chase and Davis to have their own rooms and he liked our living room.

"Goodnight Dad" Adam said while falling asleep. "Night" I said. I walked into Davis and Chase's room and found Davis asleep and Chase on Instagram on his phone.

"Goodnight you two" I said. Chase looked up. "Night" He said. Davis rolled over. "night Dad" He said. "I'll see you two in the morning" I said. They went back to sleep. I walked into my room and prepared for the meeting tommorow.

I told Adam that he'd have to drive the kids to school. Adam was able to get his hardship license at 15 since I barely had a job and Im a single parent. Hopefully tommorow will turn things around.

-The Next Day-

I woke up at 5:00 am and left for work. My boss, Tasha Dooley, wanted me to meet her at this huge fancy meeting center. Once I got there I had to talk to a lady about where her meeting room was. I found the room and found her on the other side of a small gray table.

"Hello Donald" She said with a sweet smile. That's one thing I like about working here. She understands my situation and always tries to help. I'd never ask for money out of her, and she knows that. If Im late, or if Im having a rough day, she understands. She understands a lot about me and I understand he as well. She has shown me pictures of her son, Leo. She got divorced years ago, and now she's looking for someone new.

"Hi Tasha" I aid with a big yawn. "Tired?" She aske dwhile giggling. "Yeah, my two boys had a fight yesterday and I just wish they'd get along" I said exhausted.

"Well I wish they would too. My son Leo goes to school with them and he's told me thigns about how they act. I know you didn't raise them like that" Tasha said. Another good thing. She could tell good parents from bad.

"Thanks. So what did you call me in for?" I asked. "Well something special..." She said. I got a fuzzy-butterfly-in-my-stomach-tingly-warm, feeling in my body. Is she...

Chase's P.O.V

I woke up that morning to the sound of Fairly Odd Parents playing in the background. I hated it when Davis turned on the tv to those shows. Why not Discovery Channel? Or NFL?

I got up and found him asleep. Ok there are 2 ways I could wake him up. I could take a cup of ice and pour it on him, or I could gently wake him u-oh who am I kidding Im already filling the cup up with ice. I walked into our room and pour the ice on him.

"CHASE!" He yelled angrily. He got off of his bed. "DAD!" He yelled. I smirked. "Daddy's not here to protect the baby anymore" I said. He just looked upset and ran out of the room. Great, now Dad's gonn ahear about it and Im going to get grounded.

We got everyone ready for and left. Adam dropped Davis off first. Adam looked worried about Davis leaving.

"Relax Adam he'll be fine" I said. I saw a group of kids run over to Davis.

"See. Davis has lots of friends" I said. Adam sighed and we drove off. "Whats your problem with Davis anyway?" Adam asked. That was pretty random. "Well...I...You see...I...It's fun?" I guessed. Adam pulled into the parking lot and glared at me as we got out.

I walked into the locker room for early morning practice. Bree went to go hang out with her friends and Adam went to go work on a project. What's Adam deal?

Adam's P.O.V

I really had enough of Chase acting like Davis is a little twerp. Yes Davis can be annoying, even I yelled at him before, but Chase flat out bullies him. I want Chase to see how Davis struggles in school and in life. We're like 1 dollor bill away from being broke and losing our appartment. Not to mention if we lose our house for 6 months and can't find a place to live, Dad will be on his own and we'll get taken away from him.

I try to help Davis with tht fear, because he knows what will happen. But i haven't been able to ehlp because I've been having to work overtime at my job. Bree helps Davis (When she's not with her friends) but Chase just acts like nothing is happening. He didn't even notice that those kids were bullies going after Davis. It makes me mad.

I figured I'd check in with Dad to see how his meetings going.

**Adam-**_-Davenport_

**How's the meeting going?**

_good, Im on break, and I think I just got my big break. I'll explain everything when I get home. Our lives are gonna change for the better!_

**Ok :)**

_I gotta go back to the meeting. See you at home_

Well that was of the best text messages I got in a long time. I can't wait to tell Bree, Chase and Davis!

The day dragged by like molasses. I couldn't evne focus right on in my Chemistry class. And I love Chemistry.

The bell fianlly ran and I left to go get my siblings and head off to get Davis. We all got in my car and left. Once we got to Davis's school, we played rock paper scissors to see who had to go get him, and as if by a stroke of irony, Chase had to go get him.

Chase's P.O.V

I can't believe I lost, stupid rock! I always use it and it let me down! Speaking of let downs I found Davis in front of the office with an ice pack to his eye. I tried to ignore it but I just couldn't.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked. He removed the ice pack and there was dried blood surrounding it. "Dirk" He said. I looked at him confused. I thought Dirk was Davis's friend.

"I thought you two were friends?" I said. He shook his head. "The exact opposite. He's a total bully" Davis said. Something in me was making me mad. Why? I shook it off.

"Ok, lets get going. Dad said he had some news to tell us" I said. He stood and we both walked outside. For some reason I didn't feel like insulting him or calling him something like 'Ice Eye' or something.

Davis's P.O.V

What was up with Chase? He was actually being nice? I don't know. We left my school and got home. We found Dad standing there all happy.

Donald's P.O.V

The kids just got home and I was ready to tell them my big news! Once they walked through they looked at me with confusion

"Whats going on?" Bree asked.

"Ok kids, your ready?!" I asked trying to make sure I was ready. "Yeah whats the big news?!" Bree asked excited.

"Well...I got a huge raise in my salary!" I said. Davis looked confused. "I got a lot more money. And soon in about 6 months we'll be able to move out and buy a nice house!" I said. They all looked pretty happy by that.

"Really!?" Adam asked. "Yep and first off. Adam, I got you your own car. You no longer have to borrow mine!" I said. Adam just smiled and we hugged. "Aw thanks Dad!" Adam said. Everyone looked so happy. But what made me more happy, was what Tasha and I talked about.

Once dinner got around, Adam got out the taco stuff. "Alright Adam Im going on a special meeting with my boss, So I'll be home late ok?" I asked. "Ok, have fun" He said. I grabbed my coat and left.

I drove over to Chilli's and the name fit the weather. Anyways I met Tasha here and walked over to a table.

"So you excited?" She asked. "About right now? Yes" I said. "Good, I don't know what my son will think if he found out" She said. "And I don't want to get my kids hopes up" I said. She looked at me. "Im so sorry. It's been forever since I've done this" I said. She laughed. Good, I made her laugh.

I was so happy. I was finally on a..._DATE!_ I haven't dated since my wife. And now here I am! I hope this works out. I love Tasha. I hope the kids do too.

Adam's P.O.V

I was making tacos tonight since everyone loves tacos! Today was a good day and it deserved a good meal.

"Dinners ready!" I yelled throughout the house. Everyone came walking over to the table and sat in their usual spots.

"Where's Dad?" Davis asked. "He said he had a meeting" I said. I noticed his black eye and I knew exactly where it came from. I knew it was time to talk about this. Once we all finished dinner, I had Davis help me with the dishes. It's funny when he helps because he can't reach the top cabinets.

"We need to talk about this bully" I said. Davis stopped and stood there. "Davis, we have to talk about this. I don't like someone beating you up for no reason" I said.

"I know" He said. He sat down on the couch and I sat next to him. "So why does he pick on you?" I asked. "Because we're poor. And Dad's inventions fail. He watches the science channel specifacally to watch Dad mess up. He goes on talking about how I just as worthless as him and then he starts beating me up" Davis said. That infuriated me, but I was able to keep calm.

"Dad should call up to the school and let them know" I said. "No, don't. It'll only make it worse" He said. I can't believe im actually letting this go. "Fine, but if this gets out of hand, Im letting Dad know" I said. He nodded. I hugged him and he gratefully accepted it.

"Alright, you should go take a bath or shower. It's getting late" I said. He walked down the hallway into the bathroom.

Donalds P.O.V

I was still talking to Tasha about all the stupid stuff. She laughed, we had a moment and now we're just waiting for the check. "So want to meet up next week?" Tasha asked. "Of course. Why don't we meet up at my house?" I asked. It may be a tiny appartment, but it's the nicest appartment I've seen.

"Sounds good. Maybe I could bring my son. Leo" Tasha suggested. "sounds good" I said. The waitor arrived with our check. I gave the man my credit card and he took it back up to the counter to check it.

"Donald you didn't have to pay, I know you need the money" Tasha said. "Don't worry about it. Besides you raised my salary. I'll be fine" I said. She just smiled.

"Well, you deserve it. Your such a hard worker" Tasha said. I smiled. Im so glad Im dating and working for such a wonderful person.

"Here you go sir. Enjoy your night" The wiater said. "Thank you" I said. Tasha and I both got in our cars and left.

Once I got home, I found Adam asleep on the couch. They left me some tacos. I walked over to Davis and Chase's room and for once I didn't find hear arguing. I guess they're alseep. I walked past Bree's room and found her on her phone.

"Bree, it's late" I said which startled her a little. "I know. Goodnight" She said. "Night" I said while shutting her door. I walked into my room and went to bed.

Chase's P.O.V

Davis came back in from his shower and I was playing on my Xbox. He looked pretty upset. He sat on his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

"Your gonna sufficate" I said while still focusing on the game. "I don't care" He said muffled through the thick blanket. Our heater blew out last year and we couldn't afford to repair it, so Dad bought us thick blankets.

"Well you should. If you die in there, I'l lget grounded" I said. He moved the covers. Somethign wa still telling me that I should get involved with this Dirk kid. What is it with feeling. It's like, I want to protect him. He's fine. He's gone through his life just fine and if he can survive through what hapened when he was 6, then he'll be ok.

"Hey, I got practice tommorow morning so did you leave some hot water left?" I asked. He nodded. "Good" I said. I got up and went into the shower. After I was done I found Davis asleep in his bed cuddling a bear that barely had stuffing in it. I layed down and went to sleep.

Davis's P.O.V

I really thought I could tell Chase about Dirk and everything, but once again. He hates me. I knwo if I can get Chase to deal with Dirk, everything will work out. I mean Chase is on the football team and normally if a guy on the footbal lfinds out their little brother's getting bullied, they'd deal with the kid themselves, but no, not mine.

I know I have Adam, but he wont fight. I just want a big brother that will actually deal with the problem. Is that so much to ask.

Bree's P.O.V

We're finally getting money. Ever since what happened 3 years ago, we've been broke and shamed. Im so ready for a change. And Im sure Adam Chase and Davis are too!

**Ok so how was that chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. What happened 3 years ago? You'll find out later! Be sure to read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 2! Im so happy people like my story, then again, my stories are pretty awesome! Anyways heres the next chapter. This is getting pretty good, Im sure you al lwant to know whats going on with the whole what happened 3 years ago. Well there's a hint in the first chapter (not the prologue). Anyways enjoy this new chapter!**

**ShyMusic: Thank You so much!**

**LRFAN3: I promise I'll update and thanks for the review!**

**Chapter 2: Time for a Change**

Davis's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning to Chase trying to fix his hair and butchering whatever song he's singing.

"Do you mind? Im trying to do a thing called sleep. You should try it" I said. He looked back at me.

"Well it's 6:00 and practice starts at 6:45 so you should try waking up runt" He said. He always called me runt. He started taking pictures of himself.

"You wouldn't be late if you would stop with the selfies!" I said. "Your just jealous because you don't have over 2,000 followers..oh wait..You don't have an Instagram...or a phone" Chase said mockingly. I hated it when he got like this. Stuck up jerk!

I got up and walked over to the bathroom. Once I started brushing my teeth Bree walked in. "Can you do that when I get done with my hair?" She asked while pushing me out.

I guess I don't have a choice. I sat out in the hall brishing my teeth. Not to mention my hair was still messed up. I walked down the hall to the kitchen where Adam was already, ready.

"How are you all ready?" I asked. Legend has it, he gets up at 4:00 am. "I got up around 5:30. I have work after school, so your going to have to walk home" Adam said. I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Can't I just go to work with you?" I asked. "Uh No. It's a bagging job, not bring your brother to work day. I don't even think that exists" Adam said. I don't want to walk home. If I walk home, Dirk will know and he'll jump me. Again.

"Why don't you want to walk home?" He asked. "Because,...I uhhh...You see..." I started. "Well if it's that bad you can just stay with Chase all through football practice?" Adam suggested. That acutally sounds better. The last time I did that, I got checked out by cheerleaders. Bree hates cheerleaders. They turned her down becaus eshe sprained her ankle. Mission Creek cheerleaders were extrememly materialistic.

"I'd rather do that" I said. He just looked at me then shook it off. "Alright, but you have to ask him" Adam said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Chase who was finally done.

"Hey Chase can I..."

"No" He said. "I was going to see if I could stay after and go to practice with you, but I guess I'll just risk getting killed" I said. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, but stay away from any of my friends" He said. I nodded and went over to my side of the closet.

"Your head is all messed up. You know that right?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah" I said. He grabbed a bottle and put some stuff in his hand. "Atleast let me make you presentable to my friends" He said. He started rubbing the gunk all over my hair. Honestly, I needed it. I was running late and I didn't have time to wet it down. It felt like he was trying to spike my hair up.

"Chase if you spike my hair, I swear I'll kill you!" I growled. He just laughed a little. "Fine look like a loser" He said. I sneered at his remark. I liked my hair down.

"Alright, now don't play with it, your hair will get so greasy, you can put it on a hamburger and kill someone" He said. I just nodded. I Changed clothes right there, and passed Chase on my way out of our room.

"Thanks" I said. He just fake smiled and went back to putting his shoes on. I walked into the living room to wait. Then it hit me. "I didn't have breakfast" I said what I was thinking.

"Sorry, we don't have the money to pay for extra lunch and we're running late as it is" Adam said. Great, Im hungry, my hair is a globby mess and now we're running late.

Chase was finally done, and we left. I got into the car and we left. Once we got to my school, I got out. Adam stopped me on my way out. "Now remember, if it gets out of hand, you know what to do" Adam said. I nodded. "Ok" I said. I walked into the building and dreaded every step.

I made it to my home room unharmed. That's a first. "Hey Henderson!" someone yelled. I knew that voice. "Dirk" I said. "Yeah, you thought you could hide in here?" He asked. "Well..." I started. "We have a sub today so this will make up for it!" Dirk said then he just started wailing on me.

Donalds P.O.V

I know it's weird but Im starting to see a change in my family already! Davis and Chase didn't argue at all yesterday, as far as I could hear and Bree wasn't complaining to her friends. I went to work at 5:00 am this morning. Once I saw Tasha I was pretty happy. She smiled at me. Today I had to go to her house and work in her lab. I really hope things get interesting. (Not what your thinking)

Chase's P.O.V

I went through the school day completely ignoring everything the teacher said. So just my average day. We had a huge game tommorow and a long practice today, which Davis has to sit through. I went off to practice and noticed Davis was in the bleachers waiting. I texted him while we were taking a break and told him to go in the locker room where I'd meet him. For some reason I don't feel like insulting hm again or teasing him. Whats wrong with me?

I was the first out of practice since coach said I worked the hardest. I got into the locker and couldn't wait to get home and take a shower, because honestly, I smell like the rear end of a donkey. I noticed Davis was upsted and had a bruise on his face.

"Davis?" I said. He looked up at me. "What?" He asked. "Well your lip is all messed up and so is your nose" I said.

"Yeah well, I ran into a pole really hard, and that's why I look like this" He said. I just nodded and went with this. I didn't want to deal with whatever was going on. I got changed and everything, not without Davis going outside when all the other players walked in, when my phone went off. It was Bree.

**Chase-**_-Bree_

_Dad's gonna be home late and Adam's working late, so can you come get me?_

**Can't one of your friends take you home?**

_Well your still here at the school and so am I so I figured.._

**Fine let me get Davis and I'll go get you**

_I thought Davis was with Adam or Dad?_

**Nope, Im babysitting. I really should start getting payed for this**

_Oh come on, Davis isn't that bad_

**You wanna babysit him?**

_Nope, i'll give you 5 bucks if you pick me up_

**Deal**

Well good I just made some money. I found Davis outside and took him to go get Bree.

Donalds P.O.V

So tonight, Tasha and I are leaving work early so I can go with her to meet her son at his basketball practice. Afterwards we're going over to my house. I hope my kids will behave.

After we left work we went to Leo's school and picked him up.

"Uh Mom who's this?" He asked. "Leo this is my co-worker. Donald Henderson" She said. I turned in my seat. "Hi it's nice to meet you" I looked at me weird. Im guessing he's met my kids.

"Henderson? Are you-" "Adam, Bree and Chase's Dad? Yes I am" I said. He just smiled weirdly.

I figured I'd text Adam and tell him that we're on our wya home and to make sure everyone's doen their chores.

**Donald-**_-Adam_

**On our way home. Make sure the house is clean**

_Ok, Davis just finished his room and Bree did the kitchen and Chase finished cleaning the bathroom and now Im studying and helping Davis with his homework. _

**Great, Good, Tell Chase Im surprised he did that and good luck**

_Ok_

Nice to know that my house is all nice and clean.

Adam's P.O.V

I finally got home exhausted and now I can relax! My phone started beeping. Great a reminder. I have to study for tommorows test, not to mention Bree Chase and Davis were home, and that meant homework. Homework that they would need help with. Surprisingly only Davis needed help.

I noticed the bruise on his face. I knew what happened, and I knew this was going to end up getting out of hand. Right now we're working on Math, which takes forever for Davis to get.

"Can I just be done?" He asked. I yawned. "Yah I guess. Go put it up and get ready" I said. Davis went to go change clothes. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. I checked through the peep hole. It was Dad. I opened it up.

"Hey Dad" I said. He walked in along with his boss Tasha and that Leo kid.

"Adam, this is Tasha my boss" He said. We shook hands and greeted. "and this is her son Leo, apparently you guys go to school together" Dad said. I shooks hands with Leo. Bree and Chase were mean to him but I wasn't. Frankly, Im the only Sophomore that'll hang out with him.

"Nice to meet you. Donald I thought you had 3 other kids?" Tasha asked. "I do, one sec" He said. He walked back into the appartment to get Bree, Chase and Davis. He came walking back with them.

"Tasha, Leo this is Bree, Chase and Davis" Dad said. "It's nice to meet all of you" Tasha said with a smile. Leo looked at Chase and Bree with the same look Davis has when Chase doesn't have a practice dummy. I walked behind my siblings and whispered into Chase's ear.

"Dont even think about messing with him" I said. Chase just sudbtly groaned. We moved to the couch and talked about whatever was going on with the world. Davis was becoming restless on the small chair. We only have one couch and a smal soft chair. He hated sitting on that chair.

I was waiting for dinner to be ready since we're having Spaghetti and it normally takes forever to make Spaghetti on our stove. Dad and Tasha looked pretty interested in eachother. Wait, if i didn't know any better, I'd say they were dating. Are they?

The oven dinged. "Dinners ready!" I said happily. Everyone got up and walked over to our little dining area. Dad grab the pot and poured the spaghetti on our plates.

"This smells really good!" Tasha said. "Yeah" Leo said. Im glad they like my cooking.

"Good, Adam made it" Dad said. "Wow your really good!" Leo said happily while taking a bite.

"Thanks, I've been doing this since I was 13" I said. Tasha smiled and Dad smiled too. They have to be dating, what if it all works out?! No, I can't get excited. After what's happened, I can't get excited over this.

Doanlds P.O.V

I was so happy that Tasha and Leo like dinner and that my kids are actually behaving. Chase hasn't insulted or hurt anyone at all, Bree hasn't made any rude remarks about how anyones dressed or how their hair looks, Davis hasn't played with his food at all, and Adam hasn't tried lecturing anyone on anything! It's perfect!

After we finished Tasha and Leo went over to the living room along with Adam and Bree. Chase went to the bathroom and I had Davis help me with the dishes. I could hear the chatter going on in the living room.

"So Davis, wanna talk about the bruise on your face?" I asked. "No not really" He said as if that was a joke and that would end my curiosity.

"This is getting out of hand, you need to let the school know" I said. "I can't" He said. "Why not?" I asked. "Dirk knows" Davis said.

"Dirk knows what?" I asked. I was afraid of the answer.

"He knows about what happened 3 years ago" Davis said. How does Dirk know? It wasn't even that big of a thing 3 years ago. Why is Dirk wanting to use that against Davis. Davis had nothing to do with it, and he's suffering from it. Then again, we've all been suffering/

"Alright, but if he knows, you need to make sure he doesn't tell. If he tells, you could be in some serious danger. Certain people could hear" I said. I was scared of that happening. It more tha likely won't but it could still happen.

"I know Dad" He said sadly. I realised I probably put him in a sad mood. It took forever to get him right and now we're going back.

"Trust me. It won't happen again. Now come on, I got my boss and her kid in the living room and you need to make appearance" I said. He nodded. I pulled him into a hug.

We moved on to the living room and chatted.

"So Leo, you play basketball" I asked. Chase scoffed. In his world. There were 2 kinds of people. Those who play football or those who play basketball which in his opinion suck.

"Yeah, it beats getting my head bashed in every game" Leo said smartly. Chase glared at him. Chase then began to play on his phone to distract himself. Davis just sat there. Why did I have to bring that stuff up to him? I continued ot talk to Tasha and her son. So far Leo likes me, and the kids like Tasha. Now I just need to come up with a way to get the kids to like eachother.

And I know how.

"Uh Tasha. By any chance could my kids come with me to the work grill next Friday?" I asked. It was suppose to be a picnic, but the weather called for hail or rain, so we turned it into a grill.

"Of course, I meant to send out that email today" She said. Her watched beeped. "Ok I need to get Leo home for a shower and stuff" Tasha said. "Mooom" Leo whined. "Sorry, his bath" She corrected Leo looked at her annoyed. Chase chuckled, which reminds me I need to talk to him.

They walked out the door leaving us there to go on about our day. I pulled Chase into the kitchen.

"What?! I was in the middle of commenting on my comments, comments!" Chase said angrily.

"Look, I brought what happened 3 years ago to Davis and Im worried. If he has a nightmare. Be there for him. Please!" I said. I know Chase would even help, but then again, he wouldn't. Depends on how much he wants to.

"Fine. Why'd you bring that up anyway?" He asked. "Reasons" I said. I walked into my bedroom and took a shower. I've got work at 5:00 in the morning and now I get to actually work on inventions. Finally, I can fix this mess.

Chase's P.O.V

Why would Dad bring up what happened 3 years ago? He knows Davis suffered through that. I hated having to show my soft side, but it sounds like im in trouble if I don't.

We went to bed that night. Davis fell asleep in his bed and I walked over to mine. He started softly snoring. And he says I snore?

Around midnight he began to stir really bad and whimper.

Davis's P.O.V

_Dream Sequence-_

_I was in a small room, which was way too familiar. Two men showed up._

_"Alright, Davis, we want you to tell us everyhting you know about what happened" They said firmly. _

_"I-I don't know" I said. One had a needle. He pricked my arm and I felt really weird. _

_"Truth serum. We need get info out of this kid, before the other boss finds out" One guy said. _

_Suddenly a man walked in through the doors. "Davis, your gonna tell me what your Daddy's passcode is. I know he told you" The man said. I shook my head. He slapped me across the face. _

_"Ok pull up the pictures" The lead man said. One man pulled up a picture of a grusome car accident. Seperate limbs and smashed faces. I cried at how horrible it was. _

_"NOW TELL ME!" The man said. He got into the light of the chair I was in and I knew who it was._

_It was..._

_End Dream Sequence_

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. "Davis, you okay?" They asked. My eyes were glassy since I was crying. I looked up to find it was Dad. Chase was standing behind him.

"It felt so real Dad!" I cried even more. "I know, it's over though. I promise" He said. He kissed my head and layed me back down.

"Now go back to sleep. You cna stay home form school tommorow. Adam will stay with you" Dad said. I nodded and Dad exited the room. Chase approached me. I was actually scared.

He put his hand on my head. "Goodnight. Im sorry you had to go through that" He said. He smiled and went back to sleep in his bed. That actually was the most comforting thing he's ever done.

"Chase?" I said. He sat up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Im scared" I said.

"Don't be. Trust me, you'll be fine" Chase said. I nodded and fell back asleep.

I hope everyhting will be ok. But I know things are going to change for the better!

**Ok how was that? I know I know, pure genius! I know you guys are seriously wondering what happened 3 years ago and this chapter was the biggest glimpse youll get this story. Trust me your gonna love this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I don't if you guys are starting to figure out what happened or not, but it's pretty awesome. Anyways here's the next chapter! **

**Guest: Im sorry but Bree and Chase are siblings and Im not doing BRASE. I will make them close siblings during the story.**

**Chapter 3: The Past Is In The Past**

* * *

><p>Davis's P.O.V<p>

I woke up around 8:30 am. Then I remembered Dad told me I could stay home from school today. All those memories were flashing through my head last night. It was such a hard time.

I walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast, when Adam got my attention.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked. I grabbed my cereal. "Yeah" I said half heartidly. I didn't know what I was feeling. No other 9 year old has gone through this. I poured some cereal in some milk. I took it over on the couch and began eating.

"You know Dad's gonna figure out how to get that Dirk kid to keep his mouth shut" Adam said.

"Maybe, I just don't want to remember what happened when I had nothing to do with it" I said slightly angry. "I know, but you shouldn't worry anymore about it. He's gone and he can't go anywhere near us" Adam said.

"I know, but it was still hard" I said. Adam put his arm around me. "Yeah, but it's over" Adam said. I nodded.

"Ok so I have to study for a test that's tommorow and you need to relax" He said while going over to the dining table and pulling out his book. Sometimes he can really be way too focused on his books!

Bree's P.O.V

I walked into school when that kid Leo showed up. Ew.

"Bree" He said trying to get my attention.

"What? Im in the middle of trying to figure out how to tell you to get lost!" I said.

"Well, I might not be able to. I think my Mom is dating your Dad" He said. I widened my eyes.

"What?! How? Why? When?" I asked obviously in shock.

"I don't know my Mom was asking me all these questions about you guys and him, and I know that when she does that, it means she's either dating them, or she wants to get married to them!" Leo said. Great as if things weren't becoming hectic enough. Davis is back to how he was when he was 6 and now our Dad might marry his boss!

"Great. Well, I want my Dad to be happy. He really needs to be happy after everything" I said. Leo looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Lets just say that 'what happened' is the reason we barely have money" I said. Leo nodded. I went to go find Chase to see if he knew about this.

I found Chase talking to his friends in the cafeteria. "Chase!" I yelled. He ran over to me.

"What?" He asked. "Did you know about Dad and Tasha dating?" I asked. He looked surprised and horrified.

"Oh no" He said. "Why oh no?" I asked. "Because I could hardely stand being near him. Imagine living with him!" He said. I wasn't a fan of it. But it made Dad happy.

"I don't like that either, but Dad's happy. He deserves it" I said.

"I guess your right" Chase said agreeing with me. Wow it usually takes us forever to convince him.

"Yeah, hows Davis? Do you know anything?" I asked. Ever since Davis went through what happened, he...changed. He was finally back to normal after 2 years of therapy and counseling.

"He was asleep when I left" He said. "K. Oh and take it easy on him for now, you know how hard he had it" I said. Chase rolled his eyes and nodded. We continued on to our second period class.

Donalds P.O.V

Why did I scare Davis like that? I knew it would've brought back bad memories. I had to drive over to Tasha's house and doing something special.

I got to her house and walked inside again. It was as nice as before.

"Donald!" She said happily. We hugged and she led me to what looked like an empty room.

"Ok now try not to freak out" Tasha said. She pressed a button and suddenly the wall morphed into doors with a red circle insignia.

"Wha..." I started. I was in total shock. "Follow me" She said. I got that tingly feeling again. What if..Oh never mind.

We arrived in a small lab. "Wow" I said. "Yep, this is where I invent things, and where I train my son" She said. Did she say train?

"Excuseme. Train?" I asked. "Yeah thats the other thing...He's bionic" She said. I took a minute to le tit al sync in.

"Please don't tell anybody" She said. "I won't but what do you mean by bionic?" I asked.

"Well along time ago, about 3 years ago. I was given the technology for bionics. I didn't want to make Leo permanently bionic so I have a device that gives him bionics when I want him to" She said. Wow, she just shared some deep stuff and..Wait! What?!

"Wait who gave it to you?" I asked. "I cant remember is name" She said trying to remember.

"Why?" She asked. "Nothing, just wondering" I said. "Great, so will you train Leo?" She asked. "Of course. Can we start after the gathering this Friday?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course" She said. "Great, so are we going to invent?" I asked. "Have at it. Im working on a Neuro-Scrambler. It erases peoples minds" She said. Im in love. It's official!

I walked over to the desk and helped make the Neuro-Scrambler. I can't believe she was involved in what happened. I began to wonder how Davis was doing.

Davis's P.O.V

I layed back on the couch ready to enjoy my day off. Bree and Chase ran through the front door startled about something.

"Guys you'll never believe what's going on!" Bree said. "What?" I asked.

"Dad's wanting to marry Tasha!" Chase said. "What?! How?" Adam asked. "I guess they just like eachother. We should support them" Bree said.

"Please, you'll support anyhting that reminds you of a Twilight novel" Chase said. Why would Dad want to re marry?

"What if he's just replacing Mom?" I said outloud on accident. "Did I say that outloud?" I asked. They all nodded and I ran to my room. Bree ran behind me.

I sat on my bed mad and I was clutching my old bear that my Mom got me vefore I was born. It was suppose to hang on the door after my birth but my Dad gave it to me saying she picked it out.

Bree's P.O.V

I knew Davis would feel like that! I followed him to his and Chase's room and found him clutching that old bear of his. I sat down next to him.

"Davis, Dad's not replacing Mom. It's complicated, but trust me, it's like he's moving on. He can't stay alone forever and he deserves this" I said. He sniffled and I hugged him.

"Thanks Bree" He said. "Of course, now come on, Dad's almost home and we still have to help with dinner" I said. We both got up and went to go fix dinner.

* * *

><p>Still Bree's P.O.V<p>

Days went on as we waited to see if Dad and Tasha were serious. Nothing. It was finally time for Dad's works grill. It actually started snowing, so whoopee, I get to drag by butt around the snow and freeze it off.

Donald's P.O.V

Today was the 'Tasha Technology's Cook-Out'. There was something for everybody. Teenagers for Chase to hang out with, and Bree to flirt with...and me interupt! There's also some kids Davis's age and snow, so that will completely occupy them, and then there's some of Adam's friends from the A.V Club or something. So hey! Something for everybody!

Once we pulled up everyone scattered. I met up with Tasha, Davis found a group of kids who started a snowball fight. Chase found his clique, Bree found her friend Danielle, and Adam came with me.

Davis's P.O.V

We arrived at Dad's work party and I don't know how I didn't see snow coming. It's the beginning of December and it was pretty cold. Oh well. I found a group of kids to play with, which we ended up flinging snowballs at eachother. Chase started playing football with his friends and Bree sat inside with Dad's coworkers daughter.

We got bored chunking them at eachother, so we tried to find somethign else to occupy ourselves with. I saw Adam walking out, and I had a idea.

"Lets get my brother Adam" I whispered to them. Adam looked like he was walking voer to Dad's car.

"HEY ADAM!" I yelled. He turned around and walked over to us. "What?" He asked. "I was just wondering if you'd play with us?" I asked. He looked at the builiding then back at me.

"Fine, what are we doing anyway?" He asked. "Snowball fight" I said. His eyes widened. A few kids shot up from the piles of snow and began pelting Adam with snowballs. I just laughed.

"You think that's so funny?" He asked while burshing the snow off. "Kind of" I said. He ran behind me and grabbed a huge thing of snow and shoved it down my shirt.

"Adam!" I yelled.

"What? It's hillarious!" He said while laughing. I grabbed a snowball and chunked it at him. He dodged and threw one at me. The next thing I knew, we were in a full blown snowball fight.

Chase threw his football at us as a prank and I ended up catching it perfectly.

"Nice catch" One guy said. "Thanks" I said. Chase ran over to me. "Since when could you ever catch a ball?" He asked.

"Just now apparently" I said. He smirked. "Your doing football this year" He said. No! No I am not!

"Uh no" I said. Chase brought me aside. "C'mon it'll be fun. I'll help you practice" He said. "Chase all I can do is catch" I said. He rolled his eyes. "I thought that too, but now my tackles are lethal" He said. I threw my arms up in annoyance.

"Just do it" He said. He threw the ball at me and I caught it...again. Oh no.

"See your a great catcher!" He said. He either wants something out of this, or he is genuinely being nice. Yeah he wants something.

"I don't want to do football" I said. He walked up to me. "Why not? It's fun!" He said. I looked at him.

"I just don't want to. It's not fun for me" I said. I also just don't like football. "Atleast come play with me and friends" He said. I shook my head. He raised an eyebrow.

"am I going to have to make you?" He asked. I widened my eyes and looked at him. "Nope" I said. He smiled evily.

"Good, now come on" He said. We walked over to his friends. So today I get to play football with a bunch of Chase's friends...Yay...

Adam's P.O.V

Chase just started football with Davis and now their walking over to Chase's friends. Good luck to you Davis. I walked back inside, mainly because I got snow running down my back and I don't know if people know this, but snow is COLD!

Bree was in there talking to Danielle. She motioned for me to go over, so I did.

"Hey Adam, who do you think would win in a fight? You or Chase?" Danielle asked. I knew the answer.

"Me!" I said proudly. When Chase was little I would always pick on him, not like how he does Davis, but just restled..and win!

"Yeah, Chase would end up crying afterwards" Bree said. I laughed a little. Atleast over time, Chase and I got along...sort of. I still pick on him. Sometimes I pick on Davis, but most of the time I leave him be.

"I figured" Danielle said. "Speaking of which. Where are they?" Bree asked. "They're palying football outside" I said. "Ok. What's Davis doing?" She asked. "Like I said. Football" I said.

"Davs? And Football?" She asked. Danielle smiled. "Aw that's so cute!" She said. "Yeah he doesn't like football at all" I said. "Let's go watch!" Bree said. I know why she wanted to do this for real. She wanted to watch Chase's friends play.

"You coming?" She asked while they grabbed their coats. "In a minute. I've got snow that's melting" I said. She nodded and they both walked outside.

Chase's P.O.V

Who could've thought the runt could play football!? I didn't care whether he wanted to play or not. He's gonna play this round. I approached him and handed him the ball.

"Ok, when I say 'GO!' your gonna throw it to Rocky, then he's gonna pass it to me, then I'll throw it back to you and you run to that pole. Got it?" I asked. He nodded nervously.

"I-I don't know if I-" I cut him off.

"You can and will. If you win this for us, I'll let you play the Xbox for a whole week" I said. He lit up.

"Ok!" He said.

We moved into position. Davis looked nervous and ready at the same time. Come on, he's always wanted to hang out with the big kidsand now he is. I looked at him and he slightly nodded.

"GO!" I yelled. He threw the ball to Rocky and I ran over to the other side of Rocky. Except I forgot to tell the guys that this isn't a tackle game. I turned around and saw everyone surounding Davis who was clutching his wrist. What did I do?

Bree and Danielle were outside and ran over to Davis. I ran over as well.

"Uhh Davis, you okay?" I asked nervously. "I-I think my wrist is broken" He said. I kneeled down and grabbed his wrist. "OW!" He yelped. "Sorry!" I said. Adam came running out.

"What happened?!" He asked. He looked down at Davis. "Well.." I started. He gently took Davis's wrist and examined it.

"It looks like you bended it too much. You'll be fine, but that wrist will feel a little numb for a few days. On the bright side your double jointed there now" He trying to make Davis happier.

"O-Ok" He said. "I'l ltake him to get some ice on it" Bree said. She helped Davis up and took his inside. What if Dad finds out? Adam looked back at me.

"You just had to hurt his arm!?" Adam asked angrily. "What? I didn't do anything. I forgot to tellt hem to not tackle him, but I-" He cut me off.

"Didn't care enough to think about it?" Adam asked. "Ok, maybe I could've thought about it more, but I was just excited about playing and..." I couldn't think of what else to say.

"So you were mainly thinking of yourself!" Adam asked rhetorically. I looked at him. "Well...I...Maybe..." I still couldn't think of what to say. "That's what I thought" He said. He pulled me away from my friends.

"You know he went through enough 3 years ago and we all did too. But you just bullying him over and over again when he already has a kid who likes to bully him! You know how much he complains about how horrible you are to him? If you were any worse, Dad could get the police called on him, and they could interegate you and him!" Adam said.

"Well I just didn't think this would happen. And he's my brother, he knows I love him and stuff" I said. Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Really? Did you do anything about the bruises on his face? And did do anything about what just happened besides think about how much trouble you'd be in?!" He asked.

"Im sorry, but you know, your not the perfect brother either!" I said. He looked confused.

"How?" He asked. "Well you..." I couldn't think of a way to prove Adam wrong. "See! Im there for him!" Adam said. I was furious. I wa sabut to throw down when Dad came outside.

"Okay both of you enough!" He said angrily. "Inside now" He said in a cold tone.

"But-" I started

"NOW!" He yelled. We both walked inside. Great Im so grounded, and now Davis and Adam hates me. It's not fair since Adam was just as bad and I never got babied like that.

I saw Davis sitting on a chair eating some food.

"Both of you sit down there and after we're done eating, we're going home. I don't want to hear anything else about you two starting a fight or you asking some guys to break your brothers wrist" He said. Did he not know Davis's wrist is just sprained?

I sat back and looked at Davis. Did he really think Im horrible? I looked down on the floor.

"Im sorry for yelling at you. I was just mad" Adam said. I looked up.

"I guess Im sorry too. I should've thought about hwo Davis could've gotten hurt rather than thinking about how hillarious it would be to watch him play against high schoolers" I said.

"Why are you mean to him? I just want to know" He said.

"You would always pick on me like that. I never got babied like how he does. I guess I just wanted him to know how it felt" I said. Adam sighed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok yeah I picked on you and I probably shouldn't've done half the things I did, but that doesn't mean you should've took that out on him. And I know it might be a little late, but Im sorry" He said. I smiled.

"I guess Im sorry too. I'll still pick on him, just not bully him" I said. Adam held up his fist.

"So..We bros?" he asked. I laughed and we fist bumped. "Yeah we're bros" I said. I looked back at Davis. That feeling of wanting to protect him was there, and this time, Im gonna listen to it.

Donald's P.O.V

I can't believe it! I was in good with Tasha and then I have Danielle telling me that Davis has a broken wrist or something and Chase and Adam start fighting! I was so embarassed. I looked back and found Adam and Chase laughing. I guess they made up. I hope Chase learned how to apologize right.

"Tasha Im sorry about my kids" I said. "don't be. I get it" She said. Another wonderful thing about her.

"Thanks, so are we on for Wednesday?" I asked. She smiled. "Of course we are!" She said. "Good. Where's Leo?" I asked. "He got sick and I let him stay home. You know he's pretty happy that we're dating. I told him" She said. Now I just need to tell my kids.

"Good, Im glad he's happy" I said. We chatted for a while, now all I have to do is get the kids to like each other.

We all left around 10:00. Davis was getting drowsy and fell asleep on the way home. Once we got home I sat keys down on the counter and sat on the bar stool.

"Im going to bed. Night guys" Adam said. "Night" We all said. He lied down on the couch which was que for Bree to go to her room and Chase and Davis went to their room. Honestly I have a feeling Im going to have to break up a fight.

Davis's P.O.V

I walked to my room and checked my wrist. It felt a little better but it was still soar. Chase walked up behind me. "Sorry about that" He said. I looked back at him.

"Im used to it" I said. I took my coat off and lied it on my bed. "Don't say that. It wasn't that bad" He said half guilty.

"IT wasn't. But everything else you've done was" I said. I was mad at him. Honestly I was happy about the whole football thing. Finally, we had something in common, and he goes off and pulls this...prank.

He walked up behind me. "Im so sorry about everything I've done. I know you've been through a lot and moving here was hard. I know I made it worse, but Im gonna try to make it better" He said. Was he serious? I couldn't believe it.

"Right..." I said. "Im serious" He said seriously. Wow he was serious.

"For real?" I asked. "Yes. Don't think I'll stop picking on you, but I won't be as bad" He said. I sat down on my bed.

"And im gonna prove it by dealing with that Dirk kid" He said proudly. "Why? Dad has it under control" I said.

"Because Im not letting some pip-squeak mess with my little brother" He said. That was the first sincere and nice thing he's said to me.

"Thanks" I said. I was feeling like...like...I finally had a big brother that would deal with the bullies the right way. I couldn't help myself and I just hugged him.

Chase's P.O.V

Yeah, I said all that. I was serious about it too. Davis just randomly hugged me and I didn't push him away from annoyance.

"Your welcome" I said. I hugged him back. "Now go to bed. I'll deal with Dirk" I said. He nodded and lied down. I took my coat off and sat it down then I went back to my bed and lied down. It felt pretty good being a good big brother.

"Chase?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for protecting me...Big bro" he said. He's never called me big bro before. I've never heard him refer to me as his brother in a good way in public.

"Anytime...Baby bro" I said. With that I went to sleep.

Donalds P.O.V

I was outside of Davis and Chase's room, listening to their conversation. Im so proud of Chase. He's finally becoming a good big brother. Now I just have to start training the bionic project at Tasha's house. Things are finally looking up. The past was in the past.

**How was that? I know it seems like Chase is becoming a good brother too soon but tust me...There's more. Im sure you guys are figuring out what happened, but you'll need to wait a few more chapters to find out! Keep reading and ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's a new chapter! I love how this is becoming a pretty big story here! Im also putting it on Watt Pad! Im Fudgebrownieface. My profile pic is a MySims Pig! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**ShyMusic: Like I said in the PM, things are gonna get intense.**

**HawiianChick12: You'll find out soon enough! Hope you further enjoy!**

**Guest: No problem. Im not a fan of the BRASE but I do like their close sibling-hood**

**Chapter 4: Beginnings and Ends**

Donald's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning ready for my shift in training Leo. I had to make sure I was prepared to handle a 13 year old bionic. Well..Partial bionic. I found Adam in the kitchen getting ready.

"Hey Adam you have work or something?" I asked. "Yeah, then afterwards Im going to the library with some friends" He said.

"Ok well have fun" I said. He nodded. I walked out and left.

As I was driving down the road I tried to figure out how to train Leo. I could start out with defenses or flat out ability training. I'll probably have to do that. I started slipping a little.

"What the?" I said. I knew this car was old, but come on. I tried to stay on coarse, but the steering wheel was messing up. I tried to keep my sterring wheel straight which thank god...I wa able to.

Chase's P.O.V

I was fast asleep until Davis was shaking me awake.

"Wake me up when you move out" I moaned. He shook me a little more.

"Come on! It snowed even more!" He said.

"I don't wanna get cold and wet" I said half asleep

"Come ooooon!" He whined. I rolled over to face the wall.

"Go back to bed" I said. It seemed like he walked off, but I heard his foot steps come close again. He started poking my foreheard.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He asked while singing the tune to the song. He saw that movie once and now it's almost his whole life.

"I'd rather sleep" I said. He walked out of our room. I figured now would be a good time to mess with him. Like I said, I'll still pick on him.

I quickly put on my coat, pants and shoes and walked into the kitchen where Davis was getting breakfast. He sat his bowl down and walked back to the kitchen. I ran over and picked him up and dragged him outside.

"Whoah! What's happening!?" He asked while laughing. I threw him into a huge pile of snow.

"Nothing. Wanna build a snowman?" I asked. He glared at me and began shivering like a chihuahua in the arcitc.

"Probably should've grabbed your jacket before I dragged you out here" I said. He nodded and kept shivering.

"Y-Y-Ya Th-th-th-think!" He said while his teeth were chattering. I laughed and helped him up. I took him inside and set a warm shower for him.

"Alright now get in, Dad will kill me if you got hypothermia" I said. He nodded and got in. I walked into the kitchen to wait for him when Bree came in.

"Where's Davis?" She asked.

"Shower" I said. She nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Im going over to Danielles. Don't kill eachother" Bree said.

"No promises" I said. She walked outside and ran back inside immediately.

"Too cold" She said. "I'll have her pick me up" She said. The shower water stopped and Davis walked out in new clothes.

"Better?" I asked. "A lot better" Davis said.

"What happened?" Bree asked. "Chase threw me in a pile of snow" Davis said. Bree looked at me. "He was laughing" I said in defense. "Whatever" Bree said. She pulled out her phone and called Danielle.

"Ready to get frostbite again?" I asked. Davis looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Uhhhh" He started. "Im kidding. Go grab your coat and we'll have a snowball fight or something" I said. He seemed pretty happy and ran into our room.

Bree hung up on the phone and sighed. "Well Danielle can't come get me. She said the roads are too icy" Bree said. It made me think for a minute. "Maybe we should check in with Dad and Adam" Bree said. I nodded.

"Im gonna call Dad, you call Adam" She said. I pulled out my phone and dialed Adam's number.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Hey, Bree said the roads are really icy and she wanted me to call to make sure your okay. She's calling Dad right now"_

_"Ok, Im fine, but thanks for the heads up"_

_"No problem"_

_"See ya"_

_"Bye"_

I hung up on the phone. "My phone just died, you mind calling him?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said. I dialed Dad's number and called.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Dad, Bree said the roads are really icy and she tried calling you but-"_

_"Don't worry. Im fine I just had a little steering wheel trouble"_

_"Ok good"_

_"Yeah, I'll see you when I get ho-..."_

_"Dad?..."_

_"..."_

_"Dad?!"_

_"..."_

I hung up. Bree came back. "Well is he ok?" She asked. "I don't know, the line cut off" I said. Bree looked worried. We could hear sirens cmoing from down the street.

"Dad..." Bree said. "We have to go see what happened" I said. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and a hat while Davis came walking in.

"Davis come on, we have to see Dad on his way to work!" Bree said frantically. Davis looked a little started.

"I can't find my coat anywhere" He said. I ran around the house to the closet and grabbed one of my old 'Dingos' hoodie.

"Here just use this" I said. He put the hoodie on and I picked him up. "Why are you carrying me?" He asked.

"Because your super slow and we don't have a car!" I said. We all ran out of the door and to the site where Dad was.

Donald's P.O.V

I was driving down the road again, when my phone went off. Chase was calling about the roads. While I was talking to him I lost control and spun off into the side of the road, causing another car to hit mine. Last thing I remember was sirens and my phone saying mumbles of small words then...Darkness

Bree's P.O.V

We ran over to the site where Dad's car accident was. I told Chase I'd call Adam and tell him. I took my my phone which is only like 45% charged. I dialed Adam's number.

_"...Chase? I told you Im fine"_

_"No it's Bree and Dad isn't!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well Chase was talking to him and then the line went dead, we heard sirens and we're assuming he was in a car accident!"_

_"Ok. Where are you guys?"_

_"Where just now coming up on Maple Dr where Dad was"_

_"Ok. Is Davis with you guys?"_

_"Yeah Chase is carrying him since apparently he runs really slow, which he's acutally a descent runner and-"_

_"After we deal with our possibly dead Dad Bree!"_

_"Sorry. We found the ambulance and are about to talk to the police"_

_"Ok I'm on my way" _

_"Ok, see ya soon"_

_"You too"_

I hung up and turned to Chase and Davis. Davis was now standing on the ground. We approached the cop.

"Excuse me officer what happened here?" I asked. "Well a man was in a car accident due to icy roads" The cop said.

"Is he ok?" Chase asked. "I think so. Nothing major, just the whole car is totaled" He continued. We saw the men take Dad in the ambulance on a gurney.

"Ok what hospital?" I asked. "North Mission Creek. Your welcome to visit when we get there" The cop said. "Ok thanks" I said. He smiled and walked back into his car. Davis was standing there and you could tell he was scared. Who wouldn't be?

"Don't worry. Dad will be fine" He said. Davis just sniffled. Adam pulled up and came out.

"Alright guys get in I'll drive us to the hospital" He said. We all got inside his car.

Tasha's P.O.V

I walked down to the lab only to find only Leo was down there.

"Where's Donald?" I asked. He looked up from his phone. "I think at North Mission Creek Hospital" He said. I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Well my phone gave me an alert that said a Donald Henderson was just in a car accident" Leo said. Oh my god...

Adam's P.O.V

I drove us to the hospital slowly since the roads were icy. We were pulling up to the hospital and we got out and entered the building.

"Which room do you think he's in?" Chase asked me. "I'll go ask" I said. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Do you have any info on a Donald Henderson?" I asked. She looked at me then down at her computer.

"Uhh. Yes. He was just entered in at room 389 on the 3rd floor" She said. "Ok thanks" I said. I got my siblings and we all got in the elevator.

The ride was excrutiatingly long. "Do you think he'll be ok?" Bree asked.

"Im sure he's ok. The cop said he wasn't in that bad a shape. Maybe a broken bone or something" Chase said. Bree seemed to relax at that. We rode on up to the hospital room and found Tasha and Leo at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Leo got an alert on his phone from the news saying Donald was in a car accident. Do you know if he's okay?" She asked.

"They think it could just be broken bones" I said. Tasha sighed. A lady came out of the room.

"Im guessing your the family and friends?" She asked. We all nodded. She checked her board.

"good, he's in here" She said. We all piled inside the room. Dad was laying on the bed with bandages around his chest and around his head.

"Some glass shards got in his head but we removed them and he has a broken rib. Bottom line, he'll be okay" The nurse said.

Dad looked up at us. "kids.." He said weakly.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Don't be on the phone and drive while the roads are icy" He said while laughing a little. We all laughed too. He sat up but not without groaning in pain a little.

"Thanks goodness your okay" Tasha said. "No kidding" Leo continued. Dad chuckled and glared at us.

"What?" We all asked.

"I almost died in a car accident and nobody wants to hug me for you know...not dying?" He asked. Davis bolted over to him and hugged Dad pretty tight. Dad had a little 'oooph' noise when Davis hugged him.

"Well Davis might end up killing you" Leo said. Tasha hit his arm. "Leo..." She said. Dad returned the hug and motioned for us to join in. This was the first time we hugged like this in 2 years.

"Leo, Tasha. Come on I won't bite" He said. They both laughed and joined in.

"So how are you feeling?" Bree asked.

"Soar, but I'll be ok. I can go home later" He said. "Ok well I can take you home" Tasha said. Dad smiled.

"I'd like that" He said. Tasha blushed and smiled. "Can Leo ride with you guys?" Dad asked.

"Yeah sure" I said. Bree and Chase kind of seemed edgy about it, but they knew what would happen if they didn't accept it.

"Kids. Tasha and I need to talk" Dad said. Tasha looked at him weird.

"Ok well go wait outside" I said. We all walked out of the room.

-Waiting Room

We got to the waiting room and was just sitting there. Davis was in the chair next to me leaning on me and watching some shows I bought for him off of iTunes. It seemed to occupy him, so we didn't bother him.

"So how long before our parents propose?" Bree asked. "I don't know, but if we do end up becoming siblings. We're gonna have to get along" Leo said. He was right. Chase never liked Leo, mainly because of what Leo did to him his first day here at Mission Creek.

Basically Chase was in Leo's spot talking to a girl named Janelle and he didn't know she knew Leo. Leo got mad and sprayed Chase with pudding. Chase got him back by stealing his clothes from the locker room and began whipping him with them.

"You guys could be frenemies" Bree said. They looked at eachother.

"Neh..." They each said. We laughed a little. "So what do you think they're talking about in there?" Davis asked. "I don't know" Leo said. We all continued to wait until they were done.

Donalds P.O.V

I had to get the kids out of the room so I could tell Tasha something important.

"So what do we need to talk about? If it's about the bill, don't worry, the insurance from your job will cover it completely" Tasha said.

"Thank you and I knew that. I wanted to talk to you about bionics..." I said.

"What about them?" Tasha asked. I sat up. "For one thing. Do you know why we're dirt poor?" I asked.

"Wel lI figured you fell on some hard times" Tasha said.

"Well we did...In a way. But there's alot more" I said.

"Is this about what happened 3 years ago? I heard you talk about it as if it was some secret thing" Tasha said. I nodded.

"Exactly. Tasha if we're going to date, or even be where we are going to be at, me training Leo, then you need to know" I said.

"To know..." She asked.

"To know what happened. I'll tell you the story of what happened. Of why we moved here to Mission Creek. To why we're dirt poor. Do you think you can handle a big secret?" I asked.

She nodded. "Of course" She said. She seemed determined to know what happened.

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Alright then what happened was..."

**Your gonna have to wait till tommorow to find out what happens! Im sure you all want to kill me so sorry but hey builds up suspense. Anyways enjoy this!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're finally gonna talk about what happened 3 years ago! I hope you enjoy this chapter! So here it is! And by the way, Adam is 16, Bree is 15, Chase is 14, Davis is 9, and Leo is 13 so the present date is December 6th 2014. Their birthdays will be adjusted to fit the present time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: What Happened?**

Donald's P.O.V

"So what happened?" Tasha asked. I took a deep breath, ready to admit my greatest downfall.

"My brother" I said. Tasha looked at me. "You told me you were an only child" She said.

"Well im not. My brother was Douglas Henderson" I said. "Douglas Henderson? Wasn't he the head of Davenport industries?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No I was. He was my partner. We had it all set, we were going to be the top dogs of technology" I said. She glared at me. "Well other than you.. of course" I said.

"So what happened to your partner ship?" Tasha asked.

"Im getting to that. You see, he was always jealous of me. I got the money to start the company, I got the beautiful wife, I got the wonderful kids. All he had was his phone, son, and his appartment" I said.

"I can see why he was happened to Marcus, And why did you name the company '_Davenport Industries'_ Is your last name is Henderson?" She said.

"Yeah. Marcus was taken by CPS because Douglas would experiment on him. And I named it Davenport industries after our grandpa, Ronald Davenport, who was killed in a car accident. Our mother had us after she changed her name back to Henderson, so that's why our names are Henderson. When I was 14 and Douglas was 11, she died, leaving us in care with our aunt in New York" I said. She looked horrified of what he did and like she was trying to sync in the info.

"Oh my" She said. I nodded. "Marcus lives in New York, which is where we used to live" I said. She nodded.

"So why'd you all move here?" She asked. "Douglas robbed us blind and we had nowhere to live" I said. "How and why?" She asked.

"I'll explain it this way..." I said.

"3 years ago I was in business with my brother, Douglas. He was power crazed, he aslo wanted money, so much that he was willing to step on anyone who would think to stop him. He thought that bionics for people would be a good thing" I said.

"But Leo has some bionics and he's just fine" Tasha said. "I know, Im getting to that, this is a really long story" I said. She sighed. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in" I said. The door opened to reveal Adam. "He can we come back yet? It's getting super boring out here" He said. I figured it might get boring for them but I don't want Davis in here to re-live what he suffered through.

"Depends. Do you remember 3 years ago?" I asked. He nodded. "Im telling Tasha the story. I want her to know" I said.

"You are? Should I bring Davis in?" He asked. I looked at Tasha. "I guess if he wants to. make sure he knows he doesn't have to" I said. He nodded and went to go get Davis.

Adam's P.O.V

I get how Dad could tell Tasha about what happened. I want to help tell the story too. We each have our own perspectives on it. I arrived to where we were sitting. I aproached Davis and kneeled down infront of him.

"Davis um listen, Dad's telling Tasha about what happened 3 years ago. He was wondering if you wanted to help tell the story. It's ok if you don't" I said. Everyone stopped and focused on Davis and I. Leo looked completely confused.

"I-I don't know if I can" He said. I knew there was parts of it he kept from us. When Davis was in counseling he made sure the counselor didn't tell us anything he didn't want her to.

"Please" I said. I know I told him he had a choice. But with the nightmares he had in the past, we have to know what happened to HIM. He nodded and got up. We both began to walk to the room. Bree, Chase and Leo followed behind us.

Donald's P.O.V

Adam Bree Chase Davis and Leo walked into my room. "So Davis you ready to tell your half of the story?" I asked. He nodded.

I continued the story.

"Ok, so like I said, Douglas thought bionics were good for people. But they were MY project. I wanted to use them to put them into robots so they could help the world, not humans. But Douglas wanted them on humans. We continued to fight over and over about it. It got to a point where I had to fire him" I said. Adam Bree Chase and Davis didn't know that part of the story. Leo just sat there completely into the story as if it was some kind of movie.

"Wow, so how'd he take it?" Leo asked.

"Not good. He swore that he would beat me at my own game. He tried over and over again to create what I was and make it better. But since I obviously was the genius here, he never made it" Everyone just gazed at me as I toldthe story. This would make a good novel!

"So what did you two do?" Davis asked.

"At the time we were working on a project called _'The Vortex'_" I said. Davis's eyes widened. Im guessing that was part of his experiance.

"The Vortex was suppose to be used to create tubes of stars with its energy for astronauts to use in travel. It would keep the ship in place and it would actually increase due to the brightness of the stars and back then we had the solar energy rocket, which was denied since there was no light in space other than stars and suns. Anyways, he wanted that project. He thought if he could get his hands on it, he could create tunnels through the earth and make a gravitational fast travel. He also wanted it to create planets" I said. I took a deep breath since my ribs were hurting a little.

"Take it easy Donald" Tasha said. I nodded.

"He called it project 'supernova'. If he could use 'The Vortex' he could create a galactic super weapon that could be powered by stars and the suns. So it would be solar energy. He thought it would revolutionize war, but instead it would destroy the earth itself. It would break the threshhold of the earth and make it collapse due to the power of the machine" I continued.

"So did he ever get it?" Leo asked. I looked at him. "No, I destroyed it and put the rest of the energy I had in the bionic project. That's why Leo is safe with his bionics" I said. Everyones eyes widened. Ooops.

"Wait, Leo's bionic?" Davis asked. Tasha spoke up. "No, I have a chip I can implant and take out whenever I please. So I just have the project" Tasha said. Everyone calmed down.

"So afterwards, Douglas heard about 'The Vortex' and he tried to re-create it. I had a special passcode somewhere hidden where he'd never find it. Except I cleverly used the code in everyday things. Before Douglas completely turned, I thought he was atleast a good guy, so he was over at my house alot. In order to put Davis to sleep way back then for a nap, I would sing him this lullaby. I secretly implanted all the parts of the codes in the song" I said. Davis looked at me.

"So that's why they kidnapped me!?" He asked, furious. "No Douglas thought you actually knew it, but in actuality, I used it to remind myself of it" I said.

"So did Douglas ever find out the passcode?" Tasha asked. I looked at Davis and he looked at the floor.

"Yes..." I said. "Davis. I think it's your turn" I said. He looked nervous, but took a deep breath.

"Like Dad said, he thought I knew the code or that it was impanted somewhere in my brain" He said.

"So how did he get it out of you?" Bree asked. I looked at him and he looked scared.

"They broke him" I said. Davis sat down and Bree wrapped her arms around him.

"How?" Tasha asked. I realised Davis shouldn't talk about it anymore. His therapist told me everything that he told her.

"He kept trying to tell them he didn't know, but they wouldn't believe him. Each time he refused they would show him clips of horrific movies and bloody accidents. They would show him decapitation and horrible defication" I said. Tasha and Leo's jaws dropped.

"Oh my god..." Tasha said. Davis looked up. "Yeah, not to mention they would also hit me or kick me if I didn't say anything" Davis said. He sounded like he was on the brink of tears. Bree hugged him tight and kissed his head. Adam and Chase sat next to them. They had no idea about what they did to Davis either.

"So after they finally got the code off of Davis, they came by my office. I caught Douglas in the act, but he decided to resort to drastic measures. Before I knew it, He had a detonator in his hands. He threw it on the ground. Not giving me time to escape. Fortunately for me, I knew secret tunnels and entry ways in and out of there. I was able to escape and I found Douglas's old building where he worked, thanks to some friends in the FBI who sent cops, and I found two of my employees working for Douglas" I said.

Tasha just looked at me shocked.

"Wow..." She said. "Yeah after the cops and I got the two workers taken care of. After a while I found Davis in a room. He had bruises everywhere, he was curled up into a ball and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and motioned away from me. It seemed like he was afraid of anyone bigger than him" I said. Davis looked up and nodded.

"See" I said.

"I was able to get to him. Afterwards I took him home. He had been gone for 2 weeks" I said.

"I remember you bringing him home. You were crying that day, which we all kind of were too" Chase said.

"Yeah, I had no idea how to help Davis. I set him up with a counselor and she was able to fix his problems. Not fully, but enough to where they will fade over time" I said.

"So what happened to Douglas?" Tasha asked.

"He was charged for child and drug abuse, attempted murder, theft, tresspassing, and crimes against human nature" I said. "So he went to jail?" Leo asked.

"Worse. He was contained by the government. They told him he was no longer allowed in 99% of the country. He was also set to stay in jail for life" I said.

"So this became a federal issue?" Tasha asked. I nodded.

"So what ever happened to Marcus?" Leo asked.

"We see him everynow and then. Douglas murdered his wife after he was caught, so Marcus lives with his mom's sister. She's working on having him move to Mission Creek so he'd have us" I said. Tasha kind of gave a smile.

"So why'd you guys lose all your money and move here?" Tasha asked.

"Douglas destroyed Davenport Industries and we went bankrupt. All my money was in that builiding. I know it wasn't the smartest choice, but I didn't know where else to put it. Douglas ruined our family name. It took me forever to get to where I am now. So we moved here so I could start fresh. And so far, it's been hard, but I know things are getting better" I said. Everyone smiled.

"They certainly are" Tasha said while kissing my cheek. First kiss! Now's probably not the time, but still and accomplishment.

"So what happened to Douglas?" Tasha asked. "He's in federal jail. I also have restraining orders over the kids and Marcus. If he comes near them, it's pretty much death row" I said. Tasha nodded. I looked at Davis and realised I had something to tell him.

"Oh Davis about Dirk..." I said. Davis looked up.

"What about Dirk?" He asked.

"Well...He's suspended from school and he's transferring to some place in England. The government made sure he was as far away from Douglas as possible" I said. Davis smiled and sighed.

Davis's P.O.V

Yes! No more Dirk! And no more fear! I was so happy to hear all this. Wait how does Douglas know about Dirk?

"How did Dirk know about Douglas?" I asked. "Apparently Dirk's Dad was working for Douglas" Dad said.

"Great so Dirk is out of country and Douglas is in prison?" Tasha asked. Dad nodded.

After we finished telling the story, we all went to go eat. Tasha had to help Dad eat since he was too weak to eat on his own...or so he said.

I still had memories of what happened cross my mind every now and then, but I know it's over.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Tasha asked.

"Well, Marcus is coming into town and we're all having a dinner at my place" Dad said.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you all wanted to come over for our own Christmas" Tasha said. Honestly, I've seen where she lives and I would really love a Christmas over there!

"Sounds good, we can have it a day after our Christmas!" Dad said. "Great, now we should get you home so you can rest" Tasha said. Dad nodded and we got our bill.

-At Home

We were able to get Dad in his room and now we're just sitting around waiting for him to need something. I wa splaying on the Xbox since Chase doesn't care.

Adam walked into my room.

"Hey, whatcha playing?" He asked. "I think football, but I don't know" I said. He sat down next to me, which means that he needs to talk about something serious.

"So how come you didn't want us knowing about everything they did to you?" Adam asked. I sat the controller down.

"I didn't want you guys to worry, but I guess since we've kind of told the biggest secret of our life to our Dad's boss/girlfriend, I should tell you what else they did to me" I said. Adam looked at me.

"What else did they do?" He asked. "They gave me shots with tons of truth telling stuff. Eventually they said they had to stop, because afterwards the stuff nearly destroyed my immune system and brain stuff. That's why I was in the hospital for so long" I said.

"I remember that. We were so worried about you" He said.

"Yeah I remember. When I got back you guys wouldn't let me out of a hug" I said.

"Well we were scared you would be taken away again" Adam said. "I know" I said. Adam looked at me in a little concern.

"Are you still scared about Douglas?" He asked. I nodded. "I know he's in prison, but he could break out or get bailed out" I said.

"Trust me. He won't. So what sounds good for dinner?" He asked.

"Meatloaf" I said. I loved it when Adam made meatloaf. His was literally the best!

"Alright I'll get the stuff out for it, and get Dad his pain meds" Adam said.

"Ok" I said. Adam left my room and in came Chase.

"Hey you wanna help with something?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Bree's friends are coming over for a sleepover and we're going to have a little fun" He said.

"Oh boy.." I said.

**Im so sorry if this was short, but this was all I had planned for what happened. How do you think Davis and Chase working together sounds? Yeah, it's gonna be awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's a new chapter! Im sure you all are still 'Wowed' by the last chapter. So in this chapter, your gonna see what happens when Chase and Davis work together! I know the title is a little late but oh well. This is a little fun chapter before the Christmas one. Hope you enjoy it!**

**PrincessSparkleKitty: Here's your idea chapter! Thanks for the PM**

**HawiianChick12: I guess that's what this chapter is.**

**Chapter 6: Pranksgiving!**

Bree's P.O.V

I was so ready for our slumber party tonight! Dad said i could have one so long as we don't get too loud and we behave. I had to make sure my brothers stay away. Chase was involved mainly because he likes Danielle. Davis is involved probably because Chase is somehow his new favorite person. Im glad they get along, but honestly, Im a little worried about what they could do as a prank...together!

Chase's P.O.V

So I decided the best kind of help I could get for this prank, is from Davis. He's so little and innocent, that those girls will melt over him. Especially Danielle. I just got to show what a good big brother I am, and BOOM! She likes me. I overheard her talking about how she loves guys who are good with kids so I just have to show her how good I am.

"Ok Davis here's what we're going to do. Your gonna pretend to not feel good. Im gonna try to take care of you infront of Danielle" I said.

"Ok...But what if Dad or Adam think Im sick for real?" He asked. "I already told them. Dad said to not let it get out of hand and Adam said he doesn't want any part of it" I said. Davis nodded.

"Ok now go to the kitchen slowly and sickly" I said. He nodded and walked off.

Davis's P.O.V

I was walking into the kitchen when Bree stopped me.

"You better not be trying to mess this up" She said. I shook my head.

"Im not. But..I feel kind of sick. I think I ate something bad" I said. She narrowed her eyes and thought I was telling the truth.

"Fine..." She said. She walked over and got me a glass of water. The doorbell rang.

"Just drink some of this" She said while going to the door. I started chugging the water to make myself feel a little more sick.

"Hey Bree!" Danielle said. "Danielle!" Bree said. They had a weird kiss thing and walked over to the couch.

"Hey Davis. How's your arm?" Danielle asked.

"Fine" I said. I tried to make myself sound sick.

"Sorry Danielle, he's sick" Bree said. Chase came into the kitchen.

"Uhh hey guys. What's up?" He asked. "Davis is sick. What'd you do to him?" Bree asked. Chase fake gasped.

"Like I would do anything to hurt our little brother" He said. Bree rolled her eyes.

"Well, you did kind of let Rocky break his wrist" Danielle said. Chase stopped smiling. I caughed a little more and groaned sickly.

"Is he sick?" Chase asked. I have to give it to him. He's a good actor.

"Yes, so take him to bed and make sure he doesn't get the rest of the girls sick" Bree said. Chase nodded.

"Let me grab his medicine" Chase said. I looked at him. He grabbed a thing of skittles and poured it into a medicine bottle.

"Here ya go" He said. Danielle was watching closely at him. He wasnt kidding when he said she likes guys who are good with kids. I took the fake medicine and got on the kitchen island.

Chase put his hand on my head. "Your really warm" He said. I nodded trying to go along with what he was doing.

"I feel awful" I said. Chase picked me up and held me so he could show off to Danielle. apparently it's impressive that a 14 year old guy could hold the weight of a 9 year old.

"Im gonna take him to his room so he can sleep" Chase said. Danielle smiled.

"Aww your so good with kids" She said. Chase flashed a smile and I was ready to barf. Girls have cooties, why would you want that?

Chase walked over to our room and dropped me on my bed.

"Nice work little bro!" He said happily while playfully punching me in my stomach.

"Thanks. By the way, don't come complaining to me when you get cooties" I said. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Right..I'll be carefull" He said. "So...go ahead and try to take a nap" Chase said. I rolled my eyes and layed back.

"Actually, can I play a game on your phone?" I asked. He sighed and pulled out his phone.

"Here, don't delete anything" He said. He walked out of the room leaving me there.

Bree's P.O.V

Ok so first Davis gets sick and now Chase is suddenly wanting to take care of him. Wait, I know whats going on here. Chase came walking in all happy and everything so that confirms my suspicions.

"Shouldn't you be watching Davis?" I asked while telling him he should go watch Davis. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's taking a nap, so I'll check on him later" Chase said. I rolled my eyes and sat back. I can't believe he's using Davis to get a girlfriend. Well actually I can.

"Ok well Caitlin and Kelsie are almost here" Danielle said. Finally some good news!

"Great. Chase go back into your room" I said. He glared at me.

"You can't tell me what to do" He said. I gave him an icy look. "You know what, I'll go" He said. Danielle and I high fived.

"Nice work" She said. "Thanks. I've gotten pretty good at getting my brothers to do what I want them to do" I said while laughing. Control is such a fun feeling.

Chase's P.O.V

I hate Bree's _'Special Looks'_. They scare the crap out of me. I walked back into my room where I found Davis laying down watching tv.

"Im guessing my phone was too boring?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yup" He said. I laughed and took a seat next to him.

"So you wanna play Xbox?" I asked, motioning towards the controllers.

"Not really" He said. I just looked at him. He always wants to play Xbox. Then it hit me.

"Wanna help with another prank on Bree and her friends?" I asked. He shot up and nodded. It's nice that I now have a 9 year old minion.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" He said.

"Ok so we have to wait until Bree's friends get here" I said. I had his full attention.

"Ok do you know what star 67 does?" I asked. He shook his head. Great, now I have to explain all this to him.

"What it does is it shows a phone number as a private number and Bree loves it when she gets calls from private numbers. It's a girl thing" I said. He nodded.

"Ok when her friends get here, Im gonna..." I started to quietly tell him the plan.

Donald's P.O.V

I began to feel pain in my ribs again which means time to up the medicine in my bag thing that's connected to my abdomen. I started getting calls from Amy, Marcus's aunt, about when he's gonna be here for Christmas. I was pretty excited. He was like another son, since his real Dad is a psycho-path. He got along with the others fine, except for Chase. Him and Chase get super competitive. I mean like super-Im-gonna-kill-you-if-it's-the-last-thing-I-do- to-win competitive. Adam is like Marcus older brother, since he's an only child and his uncle works alot, he doesn't have a father-figure there for him, so Adam happily took that spot.

Bree likes to hang out with him because they have a little bit in common. He actually puts up with her nagging about boys and clothing destructive criticism. She also loves taking himt o the mall with her. Him and Davis get along mainly because Davis enjoyed the break from Chase. Marcus would usually carry Davis around on his shoulders which Davis loves being up there. He just loves to feel taller than everyone. Marcus also liked the idea of someone younger than him, so Davis is like a younger brother to him. I get along with him mainly because I know what it must've been like living with Douglas, so anytime Marcus has a hard time, Im always there to help.

I love how well our family gets along, we need to in order to survive whatever crazy thing could happen next.

**"...Hello" **I said while answering the phone.

_**"Hi Donald. Marcus is on the plane over there. He'll be there late tommorow"**_

_**"Great. Tell him to be carefull when he gets here since the roads are icy and my recent accident happened, and the high for this week throughout Christmas is suppose to be 15 degrees at the highest and the lowest could go to negatives"**_

_**"Alright, so he'll be staying for Christmas and New Years?"**_

_**"Yep"**_

_**"Great. He'll be by tommorow. Bye"**_

_**"Bye"**_

After I hung up I heard the front door open which Im assuming means Bree's other friends are here.

Bree's P.O.V

Kelsie and Caitlin showed up which means we can get down to business.

"So...That new kid Ethan? Bree, you crushing yet?" Kelsie asked. I scoffed.

"Please. I don't crush on him. HE crushes on ME" I said. They all laughed which I was laughing too. Chase came running by with his coat on.

"Where are you going?" I asked. "Over to Rocky's. I'l be back later" He said. Before I could say anything else he quickly shut the door. "Somethings up" I said. Caitlin laughed.

"Please. Just relax Im sure it's nothing" She said. We'll see about that.

-2 hours later-

I was completely in a state of happiness. All my friends were here we were watching a movie, my brother is fake sick, another is at a friends house, and the other is too school concious to disturb us.

"So you ready to watch '_Midnight'?!_" Kelsie said. I loved the movie 'Midnight'! It was the best Vampire/Werewolf move ever. It's also a cheap rip off of Twilight, but it's really good.

I put the movie in the DVD player and sat back. Right when the movie started my phone went off.

"Who is it?" Caitlin asked. "Ethan!" I said. We all started squeeling. Adam walked in.

"Can you guys keep it down?" He asked. We just laughed. "Ha. Sorry" I said. He grunted and went back to studying/cooking. He was a pretty good multi-tasker.

"He wants me to come over" I said. "Can we come?" Danielle asked. "Of course!" I said like it was obvious. We all ran outside only to find Chase tossing a snowball up and down and catching it in his hand.

"Chase? I thought you were at Rocky's and you left your phone here" I said surprised. Davis came walking through the door.

"Davis had my phone the whole time, and he *67 you" Chase said while smirking. WHAT!?

"SERIOUSLY!?" I yelled. Chase nodded and him and Davis began to pelt us with snowballs. Kelsie didn't want that to happen, so she came around and chunked one and hit Chase square in the face.

"HA!" She yelled. I laughed and got Davis in the back of his head. "Nice try boys, but sooooo not happening!" I said. Chase just grunted and walked inside. Danielle threw one last ball at him. He turned around and smiled at her and she smiled back. NO NO NO!

Chase and Davis walked back in, and I confronted Danielle.

"Please tell me your not falling for him" I said. She looked nervous and a little amused by that.

"Weeeeeeeeell" She said. "Weeeeell, nothing!" I said. She laughed and walked inside, which we all followed.

She better not be falling for him.

We all began to sit around and watch the movie. Thankfully, there was no interuptions anywhere in the house. Adam made meatloaf, but mainly for Davis. We each had a bag of chips and some candy plus the added sugar of ice cream...We are definately some happy girls!

It was about midnight when we decided to go to bed. Everyone, except me, had travel plans for Christmas. So they had to get as much sleep as possible.

-Morning-

I can't believe I was actually able to sleep all last night. I grabbed some cereal and noticed Danielle went home. I forgot she said she had to leave early for her flight, well that's what she said anyway. Im pretty sure it's also because I have TWO immature little brothers that want to ruin my life. Im a little mad at them but I have to stay in a good mood. Mrcus is coming in and staying through New Years, so I can still enjoy the break.

After a nice lunch with my friends everyone went home. I marched right into Davis and Chase's room.

"Ok both of you explain what happened yesterday!" I said angrily.

"Oh the snowball thing? Lighten up" Chase said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't do it again" I said. I was in no mood to fight with him.

"Oh by the way, Marcus will be here later. So be nice" I said. Chase groaned and flopped on his bed.

"YAY!" Davis said. Atleast he can act civil around other people. I walked out of their room and cleaned up my mess in the living room.

Chase's P.O.V

Bree just told us that Marcus is coming over, so greeeeeaaaaat. I get to deal with my same-aged-stuck-up cousin.

"Are you still mad because Marcus beat you at football that ONE time" Davis said while emphasizing the 'one'.

I scoffed. "No". Davis didn't look like he believed me. I rolled my eyes and threw one of my dirty shirts at him.

"Ah Gross!" he yelled while throwing it back at me. I just laughed. He got up and bolted to the bathroom as if he knew that's where I was going.

"Hey! I need in there for a shower!" I said.

"Should've thought of that before you threw your nasty shirt at me!" Davis said. I have to give it to him, this is good payback. Speaking of payback, I need to come up with something for Marcus. Davis usually takes about 30-40 minutes in the shower, so I have some time.

I walked back into my room and tried to come up with something. Whatever I come up with, Im gonna win and he'll know IM the supreme Henderson!

**So how was that? I finally got ungrounded..sort of. I will keep updating this and the only I don't stories is either due to writers block or grounding. So hope you enjoyed this one and the next one will come soon. Anyways, what do you think Chase will do? Will Davis really take 30-40 minutes in the shower? The world may never know... Ha! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the Christmas special for TLOAH! You'll see some great cameos and some surpirses. So I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Secret Santa Showdown: Part 1**

Chase's P.O.V

I don't see why everyone likes Marcus. He's a stuck up twerp. Ok he's not stuck up, but I just don't like him. He beat me once at football and that was his first time, and to make things worse, Davis is taking forever. I walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Hurry up Davis! Save some water for the people on the planet!" I said. The shower water turned off. "Thank you" I said. I waited for another 5 minutes and he came out.

I hopped in and took one. Obviously not as long as Davis. I also found tons of his toys in the tub. Would it kill him to pick up his crap every now and then. After I finished I picked up one of his toys and walked into our room.

"Found your pterodactyl" I said while throwing it at him. It hit him in the head and he chunked it back.

"Geeee thanks" He said. I got dressed and checked out the weather. Wow, 4 degrees. I looked over to Davis. Would he be mad if I threw him in the snow again? Neh it's way too cold for that. What if I can trick Adam into a suprise snowball fight? The possibilities.

Adam came in my room with a list. "Im heading to the store since the roads are better. You want anything?" He asked.

"lunchables, gatorade, powerade, few apples and soda" I said. He nodded and left. Im guessing he got everyone elses stuff. I walked into the living room and turned on the tv. Davis came running in with DS. Greeeaaaat, I have to listen to him yell at Mario to jump over the stupid mushroom people.

Dad walked in looking a little better. "Im guessing your not completely crippled any more?" I asked.

"I can get around fairly easy, but it'll take atleast 6 weeks for full heal, so I get to spend Christmas in a cast" He said. "Sorry bout that" I said. He mouthed 'thanks' and sat down on the chair on the other wall of the living room. Honestly Im sure all Dad wants for Christmas is a recliner.

Davis started to get super mad at the game, so I took it and got him past the one part he needed to get past. Afterwards he was happy.

Adam came back with all this good looking food and stuff. I helped him put it all up and we waited for Marcus to show up. Dad wanted to go out to eat to his favorite resturaunt like we do every time he comes over. I really don't want to get out in the snow.

After an hour Bree came in all ready to leave to go eat. "you know Marcus won't be here for another 15 minutes?" Dad asked. "Well Im hungry, can you blame me?" She asked. Dad rolled his eyes and went back to his newspaper. Davis nearly fell asleep due to boredom which was funny watching him drift off, well it was funny until he actually did drift off and fell on me. I pushed him off of me whcih woke him up.

"I'll have the chicken!" He said when he woke up. "We haven't left yet" Adam said. Davis sat down feeling stupid. I patted his back. After watching re-runs of 'A SpongeBob Christmas' the doorbell rang. FINALLY!

I got up to open it and found Marcus. "Bout time you got here!" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too Chase. What? No I was just fine plowing through the nearly foot and a half snow! Thansk for asking" He said sarcastically.

"That explains why you look like a giant puff ball" I said while laughing. He had atleast 4-5 different coats on. It was actually tempting to push him down and watch him struggle to get back up.

"I really don't like the cold. Especially when 'the cold' is bigger than a rabbid racoon" He scoffed and walked in. He took off his coat or coats and sat them down.

"Hey Marcus" Adam said. "Hey Adam" He said. They hugged and Bree was next.

"MARCUS!" Davis screamed. "DAVIS!" Marcus yelled back. Davis ran to him and Marcus picked him up and had Davis sitting on his shoulders.

"I love it up here" Davis said which made us laugh. Dad got up and hugged Marcus, which ended up with Davis's foot in Dad's face.

"One sec" Marcus said. He walked off and dropped Davis on the couch. He walked back and hugged Dad.

"So how've you been?" Dad asked. "Good, Aunt Amy said I'll be able to go to school here next year!" He said. I guess that's good news for him.

"So we ready to eat?" Dad asked. "That's right we're going out to eat..." Marcus said while looking at the pile of coats on the bar. "Have fun bubble boy" I said while laughing and walking over to get mine. After moments of waiting we left.

-On the road

It was kind of nice sitting in Adam's car. Dad bought him a nice SUV type car so that way he can help run errands. Davis was in the 3rd row with Bree and I was next to Marcus in the 2nd row. Adam was up front driving with Dad in the passenger.

Adam found a nice parking space at the resturaunt and we got out. Finally...FOOD!

Marcus's P.O.V

I can't help the fact that I don't like the cold! We all walked inside the resturaunt and sat down. We got in one of those really nice booths that are on the corner of the resturaunt.

"So Christmas is in 3 days. And I was thinking, well Tasha thought this year we could do a Secret Santa. Plus the gifts you guys will get from me" Uncle Donald said. Davis looked pretty happy.

"Lame" Chase said. I rolled my eyes. "So who gets who?" I asked. "We'll find out in a little bit. I got this great sorting app that lets me put in all these names together specifically for secret santa and it pairs people up. Since we have 6 people, it'll work perfectly!" He said. They literally have apps for everything now. Im kind of hoping I either get Adam or Davis. They're both really easy to shop for. Adam would like any kind of book and Davis likes any toy that makes noise and hurts people when you throw it.

"Ok so what do you guys want for Christmas?" Donald asked. I thought for a minute. I could ask for a new video game, or maybe a new phone. Apparently Uncle Donald got an enormous raise in his paycheck from his boss so pretty soon they'll be moving. I can't wait to see where they end up next. Hopefully a place with a guest room.

"That new Dinosaur robot!" Davis said. See. Makes noise and hurts people. Donald laughed.

We all ordered our food and got ready for it to come out. Davis got the kids meal chicken platter, II got the salmon, Chase got the Bacon Cheeseburger, Bree got the salad, Adam got the chicken and dumplings, and Donald got the fried shrimp and fish and gave the fried shrimp to Davis which him and Chase ended up fighting over.

"So Aunt Amy told me your dating?" I asked Donald but Davis answered. "Well we've been trying to keep in the hush-hush but.." I cut Davis off.

"I was talking to your Dad" I said. He looked down at the floor. "Yes I have. Tasha, we're going over to her house for Christmas this year. It's a really good relationship" Donald said. I nodded. Im glad he's dating these guys need a Mom.

"Awesome" I said. We all finished eating and went home. Secret Santa time.

-Home

"Ok guys I hooked up my phone to a printer and printed out the sheet. Here you go!" Donald said while handing each of us a little slip of paper.

"Your not allowed to tell anyone who you got and you especially can't tell the one your buying the gift for" He continued. I looked at mine.

'Adam' I thought. Perfect, there's this new book that he wants and I know how and where to get it and where to get it signed at!

Chase's P.O.V

I got my little slip and I got the perfect idea!

'Marcus'. That one word on the small slip made me come up with the best idea for what to give him. This is going to be good.

Bree's P.O.V

I got Chase for my secret santa. He's never flat out said what he wanted for Christmas. I mean he's talked about snowboarding or something but I don't have the money to pay for a new board. This might be a little difficult.

Adam's P.O.V

I checked out my slip and found out I have Davis for mine. This should be pretty easy. Honestly I've been around him more than Dad so i think I know exactly wha tto get the little guy.

Donalds P.O.V

I got Bree for my Secret Santa. I might need some help with this. I'll get one of her friends to help me with this. I hope i can it right this year since apparently 15 year old girls don't go crazy over tiny squirels on blankies...I see why she hated my last gift.

Davis's P.O.V

Awesome I got Dad! I just have to figure out wha told people like for Christmas. Normally we all get him a gift from all of us, which is usually a cheesy family memory thing. So I got this covered.

-Later that day

After we did secret santa and went searching for stuff online, I dragged an old shovel outside and got ready to build an igloo. I've never done it before, but if a bunch of kids in Alaska can do it, than so can I!

I shoveling up snow on the shovel and tried to lift the shovel up. I finally lifted the shovel, but it was so heavy it fell back on me and I fell in a huge pile of snow, followed by a pile of snow falling on me.

"Dangit!" I yelled. Adam came outside to get me and found me.

"What happened?" He asked while trying not to laugh. "Stupid snow and shovel" I said. He laughed and helped me up.

"Next time you do this, make sure someones out here with you" He said. He started patting the snow off my back, which felt really soggy and cold.

"O-Ok" I said while my teeth chattered a little. "Dinner's ready by the way" Adam said. I follwed him inside where I got a towel and dried myself off since I was just covered in snow and my coat is becoming a bunch of thread held together with sewing stuff.

"So. D'you enjoy getting dog piled my all that snow?" Chase asked. "No" I said. I sat down in my spot.

Dad brought around a huge plate of Spaghetti which I began to dig in to. I started to think about secret santa. Wonder who got me for secret santa?

Adam's P.O.V

After I found Davis in the snow and brought him back in, I figured it might be good to buy him a new coat or something, but then again, with Christmas sales still going on, I could buy that and get him a toy. I figured if I hurried I could go to Wal-mart and get both in good time and wrap them and have it done before Christmas-Eve! Actually I can do it tommorow morning.

After dinner I sat in the living room with Marcus and played a video game.

"So you excited about your secret santa?" I asked. Marcus laughed a little. "Yep i know just what to get them too!" He said. There's no way he has me, I figured he would get Chase since Davenport probably set this whole thing up.

Chase's P.O.V

I was in my room with Davis. He was playing with a couple of dinosaurs since that was favorite thing right now.

"Ahhh T-Rex is gonna eat us! Run!" He said while making the toys look like they're running away from eachother. I just laughed.

"So if someone got you an actual dinosaur, you would love it?" I asked Davis shot up.

"Yes!" He said with excitement. "Well too bad, your not getting one" I said. He looked really sad and sat back down.

"Sorry runt" I said. He did not like that nickname. "So what do you want for Christmas?" He asked.

"I don't know. I mean it's winter right now and in this town it snows alot, so maybe some snowboarding stuff" I said. He nodded.

"What do you think Dad would want?" He asked. Ok so now I know he has Dad for secret santa.

"Well maybe you should try something that's like..." I was at a complete loss for words. I don't know what our Dad would want. I kind of want to say a fancy picture frame loaded with pictures of us. So I went with that.

"How about a picture frame with tons of pictures of us" I said. He looked happy by my answer.

"Sounds good to me" He said. I laughed. I wonder what Im getting for secret santa.

Bree's P.O.V

I overheard Davis and Chase talking and turns out I was right about the snowboarding thing. Good. I can go to the store with Adam tommorow. He told me he was going to get his secret santa's gift. Wonder who he got.

I went into my room and scrolled through some things for myself. I decided it was pretty late, so I went to bed.

Davis's P.O.V

I was still playing with my toys until Marcus came in and Chase was somehow already annoyed.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Dinos" i said simply and went back to my dino-war.

"Im looking for secret santa stuff" Chase said. Wonder who he got?

"Cool, hey do you guys know what Adam might want for Christmas?" He asked. Now we know who Marcus got.

"I don't know, maybe a book about numbers or something" Chase said.

"Ok because I seriously have no idea what to get him" Marcus said. He left our room and brought back a sleeping bag. When he comes over this is where he normally sleeps.

We all went to sleep that night and I was so ready for Christmas. I got Dad's secret santa idea all ready!

-Morning

Adam's P.O.V

I got up around 7:23 am and got ready to go to the stores. Bree met me in the kitchen.

"Your awake already?" I asked. "Yup, I got shopping to do!" She said. Im guessing that also means she's buying herself some stuff too.

We both left and our first stop was Wal-Mart. Tons of things were for sale and Bree moved off to the outdoor sports section. I think I know who she's shopping for.

I looked around the toy isle for something Davis wants. I know he's way into Dinosaurs right now, so maybe I can get him a dinosaur play-set or something. I kept examing the isle which seemed to go on forever. Every toy had something the exact same next to it, except it was $5 more. I found a little-er big Dinosaur blanket that comes with a stuffed T-Rex. I checked the label. Only $8 on sale! I picked it up and carried it with me. Now I just need to find a coat. Hope I have just as much luck.

Bree's P.O.V

I went through the snowboarding isle and found out nearly everything in here is in my price range. I decided I could buy a helmet, board and a snowbaording jacket for him. I scrolled through tons of stuff. Nothing really looked interesting until I found a helmet that was our school color of blue. I also noticed a sign that said I can get it customized for $10 extra. Ok so the helmet is $15 plus $10 is...is...$25 and I have $67 from babysitting so I can definately swing that. I got it customized to where it sayed 'Chase' on one side and 'Henderson' on the other side in our school's shade of yellow. Once I got that I found a board for $25 which means I spent $50 just on a helmet and board. So unless Adam can spot me some cash, I think he's just gonna have to snowboard in our schools varsity jacket. I found Adam in the childrens section. I knew it! He has Davis for secret santa!

I walked up to him.

"Adam can I have $30 more. I have a babysitting job after Christmas so I can pay you back then" I said. "Yeah uhh ok" He said. He handed me two $20 bills. That works too.

"Need help?" I asked. "Yeah what size does Davis wear in coats. I can't remember" He said. I had to help Dad pick out his clothes.

"Just get a boys medium. It may seem a little too big, but it'll last him a couple years not to mention that's what we need with his last one. So trust me" I said. Im pretty much a pro at sizes and stuff for the family.

"Awesome thanks!" He said. I walked back to the isle and he continued to scroll through stuff trying to figure something out.

"By the way, Davis's favorite colors vary around red, black, gray,and blue" I said. He looekd satisfied with the answer.

"Thank you!" He yelled back. I walked back to my isle and found a few Im sure Chase would like. I found one that was $30 on sale but it was too small. I found another one for him but way too expensive. I found one and then I think I could use it for both a joke and a good Christmas gift. I picked it and got payed $30 for it. Now I just have to pay Adam back. I found some really cute stuff for me and I jus thad to try it on. I guess I can just drop the stuff off with Adam.

Adam's P.O.V

I finally got Davis a new coat. I think he's gonna like it. It'll definately help. I also bought me a new hat and gloves just for the heck of it. Bree came back with what Im assuming is the gifts.

She dropped her bags infront of me. "So you got Chase his gifts?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup" She said. I looked through. "You got him a helmet, a board" I dug deeper in the bag and found a black and blue puffy blob thing. "And a sleeping bag?" I asked confused. Chase wasn't really a camping kind of guy.

"It's not a sleeping bag. It's a snowboarding jacket. I got the idea after his comment to Marcus yesterday. So this is kind of a prank and pay-back" She said. I picked it up. It felt about as heavy as Davis.

"Wow" I said. "Yup now Im going to look for some stuff for myself so can you watch this stuff?" She asked. I nodded. She left and tried on a whole bunch of stuff. I wonder how things are going at home.

Donalds P.O.V

I was talking to Bree's friends on Facebook and found out exactly what to get her. I found Marcus in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey you need to get some shopping done?" I asked. He nodded with cereal in his mouth. "Great. Grab your coat and lets go! There's only two of the thing Im buying so come on!" I said. He left his cereal bowl on the counter and grabbed his coat. We bothw alked out the door.

"Im leaving with Marcus. Chase is in charge!" I yelled through out the house to let them know. With that we both left.

-The store

Our first stop was Dillards where I was getting Bree this necklace and lockette that Danielle told me she wanted. It's so nice a middle aged man can message a teenage girl on Facebook and not get the cops called on him! We showed up and I found the necklace.

It was a nice little silver with pink diamonds in it. The lockette was a little harder to find but I found it. One problem though.

"So how much is all this?" I asked the cashier.

"a total of..." The cashier said.

"$235" She said. WHAT!

"Uhhhhh" I said. Marcsu came to my rescue. "We have some coupons for Dillards and some gift cards" He said. I forgot his uncle in New York makes gift cards for a living and Marcus gets as many as he wants. And they actually work.

"Alright so with the gift cards you only pay..." She said while pressing some stuff into the cash register.

"$25" She said.

"Great!" I said I handed her a $25 bill and went on. We both walked out of Dillards and into the car.

"So where do you need to go?" I asked. "Books-a-Million" He said. We both went off and drove to books a million. Im guessing he's shopping for Adam. The roads were a little icy again and I felt better about driving.

Adam's P.O.V

I was waiting on a bench at Wal-Mart for Bree. She came back with no clothes in her hands.

"They either didn't fit or too expensive?" I asked. "Expensive" She said. I laughed and we both left. We switched bags since she had helmets and boards in one and I had a plush toy and a jacket. We both got to the cashier and sat our stuff down.

"Ok so that will be $80 plus $28 is $108 dollars" The cashier said. Bree and i handed her the money and left the store. We drove home and pulle dup at our little parking spot at our appartment.

"Chase Davis we're home!" I yelled. Davis came running in probably because he heard bags and stuff that sounded like gifts. He ran right into the kitchen where we set the stuff down.

"No no no!" I ran over to him and carried him back to his room.

"No looking" I said. I shut his door.

Davis's P.O.V

I was really wanting to see what they got for whoever. I also called a friend of mine on Chase's phone and their bringing it by right now since Chase can't drive yet. I heard the doorbell ring.

Adam's P.O.V

I heard the doorbell ring and I answered it. It Davis's friend Josh.

"Hey Josh, what's this?" I asked. He was holding a little box infront of me.

"It's your Dad's gift. Davis wanted us to pick it up since my Dad and I were getting one for my Mom" Josh said. I nodded. Made sense. "Alright, well thanks guys" I said. I took the box from him and he ran back to his car. I waved bye and his Dad waved back.

I walked back inside the house.

"Davis! Josh dropped off Dad's gift!" I yelled. Davis yelled back. "OK!"

I sat the stuff on the floor and got to work on wrapping. Bree wrapped Chase's board and hid it in her closet. I wrapped the helmet up in a nice Christmas box. Bree found a few clothing boxes and put Davis's coat in one and his blanket plus plush toy in a gift bag. I attempted to put Chase's wearable cloud in the other box but, nothing worked.

"I think we'll just have to ut it in a gift bag" Bree said. I nodded. She handed me one and I stuffed the coat in it and Bree signed the small card attached.

I signed Davis's gifts and we both sat the stuff under the tree. I told Davis he could run out here and help wrap Dad's gift and sign it.

We were both sitting at the bar. I was trying to show him how to wrap the gift. After about 10 minutes we got it right. He signed the card in writing I could hardly read, yet Dad will know exactly who it's from.

Chase came walkign back in with a gift box and a small bag.

Chase's P.O.V

Ok so I decided to be a little nice and I got Marcus a $20 gift card to iTunes for his new iphone Dad bought him and a nice case that I never used. In the other gift is a special surprise payback! This is gonna be hillarious!

Donald's P.O.V

We waited in line forever to get Adam's gift signed along with this new soft-ware Marcus wanted to get him to help with his homework. Adam asked for it last year, but it cost like $1,000 last year and this year it was only $50. Which Marcus payed for. We got Adam's book, 'The Game of Thrones' which was a signed copy. We bought it and got a little lunch.

We both headed home. "Wow this place sure does like to decorate for Christmas break" Marcus said. "Yup" I said happily. We pulled up to the appartment and found Adam's car there.

"Their home" I said. We walked in and foudn gifts underneath the tree. That tree was full and I haven't even put my gifts for them in yet. I set our gifts down next to this big bulgy bag. Im a little worried to know what's in it.

"Hey Dad, Marcus" Bree said. "Hey, okay guys Christmas eve we're going over to Tasha's house and eating dinner and Having Christmas there too" I said. Bree smiled. Adam was working on his Christmas cookies he wanted to back. Davis was happy about having two Christmas's. Chase was just normal so...hungry.

We all waited for Adam to make his cookies and we all ate almost al lof them. He usually makes 2 batches which makes alot of cookies. He'll make the 2nd one tommorow. Afterwards I made dinner which was just chili dogs but everyone loved them. Afterwards we all sat in the living room and watched tv while Davis played Dino-wars with Marcus. Chase and Adam were playing 'Trivia Crack' against eachother. Yep this is goign to be a great Henderson family Christmas.

**How was that? What's Chase's surprise for Marcus? Will Donald like Davis's gift? Will Bree ever find an outfit that's not too expensive? Find out later...or never. I'll be updating this story tommorow for you guys so hope you enjoy this chapter. I got the snowboard stuff idea from I did to my friend one year. It just wasn't that expensive. Anyways, enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here's the second part of the story! Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes I am a Christmas genius! And if you noticed last chapter there was a referance to the game 'Trivia Crack'. I just started playing it and my friend and I keep challening eachother Hope you like this next chapter! **

**Secret Santa Showdown: Part 2**

Donald's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and realised it was Christmas Eve. Oh god, Davis is gonna be super difficult today. I walked in the kitchen and got out stuff for Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Every Christmas Eve I make a huge breakfast and I do the same for Christmas day. Marcus met up with me in the kitchen and helped.

After about an hour of cooking we had a whole set up made.

"Hey guys! breakfast's ready!" I yelled. I heard foot steps coming this way and suddenly every kid in the house was in the dining area.

"I guess you all still love Christmas Eve breakfast?" I asked. "Heck yeah!" Adam said. He was all set and ready to eat. All the other kids began to chow down too.

"Ok you guys so we have to be at Tasha's by 1:00 so I actually need to finish up decorating around here. And also today is the day for last minute gift shopping" I said. It appears everyone had everything set so I don't think we have to worry about that.

Tasha's P.O.V

Leo and I finally got all the gifts under the tree. "So what time are they suppose to be here?" Leo asked.

"Aroudn 1:00. Leo can you help me with the star?" I asked. "Sure" He said. He used his molecular kinesis and placed the star at the top of the tree. "Thanks" I said. I sat down each present for each kid. I got 2 for each.

"So what all did you get them?" Leo asked. I figured he would start acting a little jealous.

"Honey I got them equal stuff to what you got" I said. "I know, but your buying alot of stuff for them and you two aren't even married" Leo had a point, but there was just something else that made this feel different.

"I know, but you see it's just different. Plus I want to show them a wonderful Christmas over here, and Donald is training you, so I kind of him one" I said. Leo laughed. "Great so what did you ge them?" He asked. I handed him the list.

_Donald- New watch, Special picture frame of our memories_

_Adam- XTV5 Laptop, complete Harry Potter series books/movies_

_Bree- Sweater(cute), Custom nail paint set_

_Chase- Signed football, custom football blanket_

_Davis- Robo-Dog pet, dinosaur bedspread_

_Marcus-.._

"Wait who's Marcus?" Leo asked. "Remember? He's Donald's nephew. He stays with them during the holidays" I said. He nodded.

_Marcus- New iPod, $50 iTunes money_

I hope their Christmas eve is going good. Can't wait till 1:00

Chase's P.O.V

We were all getting dressed and ready for Tasha's. I had to help Davis find some shirts of his.

"I don't see how you could've lost a shirt" I said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well..." He said.

I found a shirt underneath the pile of clothes.

"Here" i said. He took it and put it on. "Thanks" He said. We all met in the kitchen and was about to be ready to leave.

"Alright i got Tasha and Leo's gifts" Donald said. With that we all left.

-At Tasha's house-

Once we pulled into Tasha's house, I wasn't sure where the front the door was. Dad had to literally lead us to the front door.

"This place is huge!" Davis said. "No kidding" Marcus said. Once we got to the front door, Dad rang the doorbell. The door opened and Tasha stood there.

"Hi guys!" She said. "Hey beautiful" Dad said. They both hugged and kissed. We all walked in and say hi. Leo came running down the stairs.

"Hey" He said. "Hey Leo" Dad said. Adam sat down the cookies on the counter and Dad sat the gifts down by the tree.

"So I have you all had lunch?" Tasha asked. "Nope" Dad said. She gestured to the dining table which had huge assortments of food.

"Whoah!" Bree said. "FOOD!" Davis said while running to the table, which was one of those super nice glass table.

"What if we break it?" Marcus asked.

"You can't. It's made of a special unbreakable glass" Tasha said proudly. We all sat down and began to talk about Christmas plans.

"So your gonna have a full house tommorow" Dad said. Tasha nodded. "Yep. So are you all about ready to open gifts after we do the dishes?" Tasha asked. She has to do the dishes? She's rich. Can't she get butlers or something?

"Yeah!" Davis said. He took his plate, likced it clean and took it to the sink and ran over to the couch.

"READY!" he said. We all laughed. "Yeah he gets like that...a lot" Dad said. He wasn't kidding. One year, I took Davis outside to keep him from opening gifts as a prank, but instead he literally pinned me down.

We all washed our plates and went to go sit down. I sat next to Bree on the couch with Adam on the floor next to Davis and Marcus. Leo took the love seat and Tasha sat down on the couch waiting for Dad.

Donalds P.O.V

I was so happy! We're at my girlfriends house opening gifts. I found a few of ours which were neatly organized away from the others. I grabbed them all and gave each one to each kid.

Tasha and I agreed to wait until all the kids open theirs before we open ours. I took out my video camera and recorded their reactions.

Adam was first up. He ripped open the wrapping paper and underneath was a huge box.

"Whoah! An XTV5 Laptop!" He said. Those things are atleast $1,000 dollars! She didn't have to spend that much on gifts.

"You got him a new laptop?" I asked. "Don't worry, it hardly made a dent in my bank account" Tasha said. "wow" I said. "Yep and pretty soon I know you'll be able to say that too" She said. Man I love her!

"Do you like it Adam?" Tasha asked. "Yeah I do! Thank you" He said. She smiled. Davis was next he ripped the paper out of the gift bag. Adam had a nervous look, I don't know why, but he did.

Underneath the paper Davis pulled out a huge Dinosaur bedspread for a twin sized bed. It comes with a comforter. pillow case, sheets, and a bed skirt.

"This is so cool! I love it!" He said. He was a dinosaur kind of kid. Marcus opened his next.

"Hey it's a new iPod! You didn't have to get me that" Marcus said. Tasha just smiled.

"Well Donald told me you've been wanting an iPhone, but Leo and I are on a different plan, so I got you the next best thing" Marcus was just overjoyed.

Chase was next. "Whoah! A signed football?!" He said. He lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yup!" Tasha said. "Leo picked it out" Tasha said. Chase looked at Leo who looked a little embarrassed.

"Thanks Dooley" He said. "No problem Henderson" Leo replied. I think they actually just bonded!

Bree was next. "Oh my gosh! This is perfect! I love it!" Bree said. She got a custom nail art kit thing. Good, no more $45 nail salon visits.

"Yep, I figured you would like to try some of your own designs" Tasha said. "Im finally understood!" Bree said.

Tasha brought out another round of gifts along with the two I got her and Leo.

"Allright Leo these are from Donald, Adam, Bree, Chase, Davis, and Marcus" Tasha said. Leo happily took the gift. He opened it up.

"Mental Chaos 2!" Leo said. I smiled. "Yep" I said. Tasha glared at me. "I thought I told Leo it was to voilent for him?" Tasha said.

"It's fine" I said She just smiled and rolled her eyes. "If you say so" She said.

Davis ripped open his gift and I was pretty shocked.

"You got me a robot dog pet!?" He asked. Chase groaed.

"Great. another thing we need to get potty trained and make sure it has good aim" He said. Davis hit Chase in the arm. Im gonna that slide.

"Yep, Donald told me about how much you've been wanting a dog, so I figured if you got this you can learn hwo to take care of a real dog" She said. That was clever.

"And if you do good. I'll go look for a dog" I said. He it up even more than Chase did.

"REALLY!" He said. Adam opened up his second gift. It was the whole Harry Potter book series.

"Awesome! I've been asking for these forever!" He said. Tasha smiled. I just love how she gets pleasure out of other childrens happiness.

Chase opened his next gift. He pulled out a giant blanket in the schools colors and it had his nickname, team number, and helmet.

"Whoah this is so cool!" Chase said. "Yep, Donald told me the team nicknamed you 'Spike' so I thought it would be nice to do that. Do you like it?" Tasha asked. "I love it!" Chase said. Looks like she knows how to win my kids over.

Leo opened his second gift from us. He pulled out another video game case except this one is called...

"Bionic Battle!" Leo said. His face was on the cover. "What? How?!" He asked with excitement. "Well I decided this would be a great game for you to play and it kind of self trains you. There's two disks, so while I'm crippled you can train. The second disk you can put in your Mom's virtual simulator and it projects a variety of levels and maps" I said.

"This is the best thing ever!" Leo said. He looked at his Mom.

"Be good to him Mom" Leo said. We all laughed and Bree opened hers.

"This is sooooo cute!" She said while pulling out a sweater. Looks better than anything I've given her.

"Good, I found it at Dillards. There's alot more like it but I figured pink was your favorite color" Tasha said. Bree nodded happily. Marcus found a little gift bag.

"Oh $50 in iTunes money. Good, I need some" He said. "Thanks Tasha and Leo" The kids said.

"Thanks Donald" Leo said. "Ok Donald now it's our turn" Tasha said. She handed me a gift wrapped box.

"Oh thanks" I said. I ripped it up and found a digital picture frame with pictures of us. "This is so sweet. Thank you" I said. She smiled. Davis mouthed the word 'dangit' and looked back as if nothign happened. I think I know what he got for his secret santa. "And there's something else" Tasha said. She handed me a small box.

"Wow, it's that watch I've been asking for!" I said. I put it on. "Oh good it fits. I was worried it wouldn't at first" Tasha said. I hugged her and she began to open her gifts.

"This necklace is beautiful!" Tasha said while trying it on. She opened her second gift which was a nice dress I found at the mall.

"Oh I love it! I'll be wearing this tommorow!" She said. I smiled at that. "Glad you like it" i said.

She smiled and we all picked up the trash. Chase started taping wrapping paper to Marcus.

"Really Chase?" Marcus asked. "Yeah, come on. If we wrap you all up, we can send you to New York" Chase said. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Marcus asked. "Yeah. What's that suppose to mean anyway?" Chase asked. Adam was sneaking up behind Chase with Christmas lights and a bow.

"Oh nothing just- ADAM NOW!" Marcus yelled. Adam jumped Chase and began to tie him up with the Christmas lights. **(AN: I think we all know what episode that was from)**

"Seriously Adam!?" Chase asked, annoyed by his older brother. "Wait" Adam said. He sat the bow on Chase's head.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Adam and Marcus yelled. Leo, Bree, and Davis began to clap. Tasha and I sat there.

"Should we say something?" She asked me. "If they attempt to ship Chase off we'll say something" I said. My phone began to beep. "Oh man we got to go home. I always make a special Christmas Eve dinner for them. Thanks for the gifts and Merry Christmas sweety" I said. We hugged and kissed.

"Of course and Merry Christmas" Tasha said. I walked into the living room and got the kids.

Everyone said goodbye and we walked outside only to find it was snowing...I think we're in some kind of Polar Vortex or something. We stuffed the gifts in the trunk. (Except for Adam's books since he insisted on reading them on the way home)

Once we got home everyone sat in the living room. Chase was untied and messing with his football, Adam was helping Davis put his new bedspread on, Bree was doing her nails, and Marcus was buying up tons of songs and movies on his phone.

Chase's P.O.V

I was so happy with everything I got so far. I don't think Im ever getting rid of my new blanket and I also don't think I like Christmas lights anymore either. Davis and Adam got Davis's new bedspread on and honestly I give him a year on that thing before he gets out of this whole dinosaur phase. Adam went to bed on the couch, Bree went to go to bed too. Marcus brought his sleeping bag in the living room. Davis refused to quit playing with his dog. Even Dad couldn't get him to stop. I walked over to him. He kept rubbing his eyes, which were bloodshot.

"Davis, come on time to go to bed" Dad said. Davis shook his head. Dad told me I was not allowed to play this card, but Im super tired and Im not gonna let him play with his toys while I try to sleep.

"Davis, you know that if a child doesn't go to sleep before 9:00, Santa gets super mad and skips that house?" I said. Davis immediately gave his toy to Dad and ran into our room.

"Chase..." Dad started. Here it comes.

"Yeah Dad?" i aske nervously.

"Thank you" He said exhausted. "Your welcome" I said. I walked into my room and went to bed.

"Night Chase" Davis said. "Night Davis" I said back. We fell asleep and I was super excited for Christmas morning. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_We were all opening gifts and Marcus was just handed mine. _

_"To Marcus, From Chase" Marcus read out. He pulled out a small iTunes gift card and a phone case to go with his new phone._

_"Wow thanks Chase" Marcus said. He opened his next gift from me and his smile disapeared._

_"What gives?" He asked annoyed. "What is it Marcus?" Bree asked. "Nothing" Marcus said. You see Marcus never got gifts for Christmas since Douglas was too busy trying to ruin everyones life. And I thought it would be a good prank, but the look on his face, did not make me happy._

_"Chase. How could you!?" Dad asked super mad. "Well you see..I.." I couldn't think of an excuse. _

_"What's the big deal? It was one gift!" I said defensively. Apparently Dad forgot to get Marcus's gift since the car accident happened. _

_"It's ok, I still got some stuff from you guys. Right?" Marcus asked. Dad looked at the floor._

_"Well actually..." Dad started. Marcus was super ma, he threw the empty box on the floor and bolted outside._

_"Chase I was really hoping you would shape up and be considerate of Marcus this year! I guess I was wrong" Dad said. _

_"It was a joke" I said. Dad shook his head. "Yeah from a total jerk" Bree said._

_Dad walked up to me. "You ruined someones Christmas! Your grounded for a year! You should be ashamed!" Dad said. I felt so much regret. "I-Im sorry" I said. _

_"Too late..." Dad said. Everyhting went to black._

_-End Dream Sequence-_

I bolted up from my bed and looked at my clock. "midnight. I still have time" I said to myself. I dug through some old stuff in my closet. I found an old toy Marcus and I used to play with. I took it in the bathroom and completely cleaned it. Marcus had been wondering what happened to it, because he'd been wanting it again, so it beats ahving to buy a new one. I took the box and wrapped the toy up with paper and stuffed it in the box.

"Please work" I said to myself. I walked back into my room and began to fall back asleep.

No-Ones P.O.V **(Sorry if this is super cheesy)**

Twas that night before Christmas and through the Henderson house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. A mistake was made and soon fixed, with a special sentimental Christmas gift.

Donald's P.O.V

I heard some noise last night but I ignored it. I was reayd for a nice Christmas.

I woke up the next morning and found Davis on top of me.

"Wake up Dad! It's Christmas!" He said. I just laughed and cringed in pain.

"Davis your sitting on my bad rib" I said. Adam came in and picked him up. "Sorry Dad" He said. "It's ok" Adam carried Davis in the living room and I followed. I found Marcus, Chase, and Bree all sitting around in their pj's.

"Ok ready for some gifts?" I asked. Davis took a seat in between Marcus and Chase. And Adam started grabbing gifts.

"Ok Davis this is for you from...Dad" Adam said. He handed it to Davis. Davis ripped the paper off. "ROBO DINO!" Davis yelled while holding it like the Lion King. We all laughed.

I handed Bree the one I got her. "Dad this is so beautiful!" She said. "So you like it?" I asked. She nodded with happiness.

Bree's P.O.V

I love the gift's Dad gave me. He also got me a little lockette. I wathed as Adam handed Davis his from Adam.

Adam's P.O.V

I was a little worried yesterday that Tasha got him a new coat too, but thank god it was only a bedspread.

Davis opened his gift. It was the blanket and plush. "This is so cool. And I got a stuffed T-Rex!" He said with complete happiness. I handed the other one that I got him.

He unwrapped it and opened the box. He pulled out the coat which was a simple little blue coat with black and gray stripes on it. "A new coat! Thanks Adam. I can finally burn the last one" Davis said.

"I knid of beat you to that" I said. Davis looked at the fire. "Smart" He said. He hugged me and i hugged back. See I knew he would love his gift.

Chase's P.O.V

Davis just got a blanket and a plush dinosaur along with a coat. I handed Marcus the small bag with the gift card and phone case.

"Wow thanks Chase this is super cool! Wait this case is for and iPhone..." Marcus said. He looked at Dad and Dad handed him a small box.

"A new phone!" He said happily. "Thanks Uncle Donald and Chase!" Marcus said. I handed him another box with his name on it.

He opened it and looked happy. "it's that old robot we used to play with. You fixed him?" Marcus asked. I nodded.

"Yeah don't mention it" I said. He smiled. "Thanks" He said. For once we had a bro-hug. "Awwww" Davis said. I ruffled his hair which was alreayd messed up. Adam handed me a box with my name on it.

I opened it up.

"A helmet with my name on it?" I asked. Bree smirked. "think about what the helmet is for..." She said while getting up. I stared at the helmet...wait maybe it s a... Bree came back and right when I looked up I saw a snowboard! This must be a snowbaord helmet!

"Thansk Bree this is so cool!" I said. She smiled. "No problem. You have one more gift" Bree said. She handed it to me. It was a big bulgy bag. It showed it was from both Adam and Bree. When I moved the paper and looked like a sleeping bag.

"Uhh thanks guys, but I don't camp" I said. I pulled it out and turns out it was a snowboarding jacket that looked like an overgrown marshmallow.

"Try it on to see if it fits" Dad said. Please don't fit. Please don't fit! I put on the coat and immediately gained like 50 lbs.

"Now who's the puff ball?" Marcus asked. Was the puffy coat his idea? I can't wear this when I snowboard. I'll either get laughed off the slop or mistaken for a hot air balloon.

"Was this Marcus's idea?" I said. Marcus shook his head. "Actually Adam and I got it" Bree said. Marcus snapped a picture and posted it on Instagram. I guess this is payback for nearly screwing up Marcus's Christmas. If this is from Bree AND Adam, I wonder if Davis got the same prank. I looked at the one he got, which was puffy, but barely and nothing like mine. Great, what if my teammates see me in this?

"Well look on the bright side. You can just wear that for padding during football" Davis said. I put my arm around his face and he start slapping against the sleeve. I laughed a little

"Chase quit suffacating your brother" Dad said with no emotion. I removed my arm and Davis hit my arm, which I didn't feel anything.

"Thanks for the prank Adam and Bree" I said. They both laughed. I took the coat off and put it on the couch. Dad handed out the rest of the gifts.

Adam opened his from Marcus.

"Whoah it's the new software I've been wanting and a signed copy of the game of thrones!" Adam said. Marcus smiled.

"Yeah I heard you talk about it and I figured if I got it, you'd really like it" Marcus said.

Dad grabbed a gift that was from Davis.

He opened it up and found a picture frame. "Aw thanks buddy. I love it" Dad said. He hugged Davis.

"I thought you would hate it since Tasha already got you one" Davis said. Dad looked shocked.

"What? I could never hate any gift you kids give me" Dad said. We all laughed and had a group hug.

"this family is so weird" I said. We picked up the trash and our stuff. Im trying to figure out where Im going to put my board and helmet. the coat I'll have to put on a chair or something since it won't fit in the closet. Dad walked by.

"Alright Im exhuasted and I've got to take my pain killers so Im taking a nap and then we'll go to the park and play in the snow. Merry Christmas. I love you guys" Dad said.

"We love you too Dad" Bree said. He walked into his room and took a nap.

My phone went off.

_-Marcus Henderson has just uploaded a new picture-_ My phone read. I glared at Marcus.

I found a picture of me in the coat that said _'Merry Christmas Bubble Boy!'_.

Marcus!" I said. He just laughed. "Merry Christmas cuz!" He said. Davis was too busy playing with his new robots and Bree was playing with her new nail kit and trying to find pictures for her lockette.

Adam was setting up his new laptop, Marcus was setting up his new phone and I was researching slopes for me to go down. I found one that read _'Bring a child, get in for free'_

It sounded like a good idea. I could bring Davis and he could get free lessons from me, then when he goes I'll get in for free and Dad wil lgo for it since it's a sibling bonding thing.

I found Davis playing with his toy on the couch. I took a seat next to him.

"Davis how about i take you snowboarding with me one day?" I asked. He seemed more interested in it than football so I guess he's all for it too.

"Really?!" He asked excitely. "Yup, and I'l lteach you how to snowboard" I said. He seemed super happy. That's when I remembered he loves snowboarding, but noone's ever wanted to teach him how. "Awesome!"

"Ok we have a set time next Tuesday since we're still off of school next week" I said. He nodded. "I'll teach you how at the park. Ok?" I asked. He nodded.

Marcus's P.O.V

Best Christmas ever! I got a new phone like I wanted, Chase fixed that old toy I've been missing, and I got leverage. Donald said we were going to park later which was a tradition for this family. I got an idea. I snuck into Chase's room and took his old jacket and hid it. Might as well have him go in public for it. This is going to be good! I walked back in the living room and went back to my phone.

Donald woke up and we all got ready to go. Davis got Chase's old snowboard and apparently Chase is gonna teach him. Davis also Chase's old helmet. Chase was looking around the house.

"What are you looking for?" Adam asked. "My jacket" Chase said. "You lost it already?" Donald asked.

"How do you lose that thing?" I asked trying to form an allibie. "No my varsity one" Chase said. "Just wear the one Adam and Bree got you" Donald said. He groaned and got it but refused to put it on.

"Alright everyone lets go" Donald said. Davis put his on and so did I the, we left.

-The Park

Once we got there Chase and Davis headed off in one direction, which I followed to see what was going on. Adam went to go sit on the bench and enjoy the sky or something.

"Alright Davis. You ready?" Chase asked. "Ready" Davis said. Chase took him on top of a small hill. "Marcus you mind waiting down there for him incase he falls?!" Chase yelled. I took my spot the bottom. Chase latched the board to Davis's feet and he took off. Davis fell down at first and flipped.

"Davis!" I said. I ran over to him and helped him up. "You okay?" I asked.

"You kidding? That was awesome!" Davis said. Chase came down and took him back up the slope.

The next few times Davis made it down ok. After the 5th time Davis was done.

"Can I go play now?" He asked. "yeah sure" Chase said. We met up with Adam and Bree. I chunked a snowball at Adam whihc got his attention.

"Snowball fight?" I asked. Adam grabbed a chunk of snow and threw it. We all started scrambling around the park and chunked eachother. Donald joined in on a little stationary part of the feild. We split into teams. Adam and Chase on one. Davis and i on another and Donald and Bree on the other.

I got Adam a few times and Davis got Bree. Chase was an easy target and so was Donald. Afterwards we all went home and had some hot chocolate.

Chase's P.O.V

We were watching Elf which was hillarious. I couldn't even drink my drink because I was too busy laughing. I was happy I came back on my idea, mainly because I'd probably get thrown out of the house or something. And believe it or not, Im happy with what I got for Christmas, even the coat I guess. On the bright side I probably won't ever freeze.

My phone started going off. I got a text from Rocky.

'_Merry Christmas Bubble Boy! LOL!'_ The text read. Oh no. Thank you Adam and Bree.

Donalds P.O.V

I wa ssuper happy with how this Christmas went. I mean everyone kind of gets along now, and we all had some laughs. I can't wait for next year! After we watched the movie we all went to bed.

I was happy. Happy that my family was my family. There were no more threats and we're all together. That's what this day is about.

Merry Christmas!

**So what did you all think? Hopefully the prank makes sense now, and who saw the whole Chase taking his gift thing happening? Well anyways Merry Christmas you guys! And see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here's a new chapter! Im gonna be doing a New Years special coming up so be expecting that! So this was inspired by the last chapter. The title was inspired by 'Boy Meets World' Mainly because i suck at titles. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Boy Meets Snowboarding**

Chase's P.O.V

It was the day after Christmas and everyone was calming down. Davis was playing with his new toy and I was playing on my phone.

"Chase im hungry" Davis said. I sat up. "Ok...What do you want me to do about it?" I asked.

"Make me breakfast" He said. I scoffed. "What? No, go make your own" I said. He groaned and got up and went into the kitchen with his Dinosaur blanket over his shoulder and trailing behind him. I rolled my eyes and got up.

When I got in the living room I found Bree walking in with Marcus completely covered in snow.

"It's coming down out there hard!" Marcus said. "Yeah they did say a lot of snow this break" Adam said.

"You know Im gonna find these people and make them make it snow forever so we wont have school" Davis said. "I fully support that" I said. Bree laughed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bree asked. "Well I was thinking I could take Davis and Chase to the mountain part of the park to snowboard and mess around" Adam said.

"Can I come?" Marcus asked. "Sure, we also got to pick up Leo" Adam said. Greeeaat. I can deal with the kid but only when I have to and I kind of need to practice incase Dad puts a ring on it.

"Ok" Davis said. "Bree you going?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nope Im going over to Danielles" Bree said. I lit up.

"Umm on second thought, maybe I should go with Bree, you know to carry their bags or something" I said. Davis looked upset.

"But you promised you'd take me snowboarding today" Davis whined. I felt bad. He really wanted to spend time with me and it not be a bad thing.

"Fine I'll go snowboarding. Have fun with Danielle" I told Bree.

"Thanks" BRee said. Adam got up and grabbed his keys. "You guys ready?" He asked. Davis put his coat on and I did too. I still can't find my other one so Im stuck with the pillow with sleeves. We all got inside Adam's car and we left.

Once we pulled up to Leo's he came outside and got in.

"Hey Leo" Adam said. "Hey Adam, Davis, Marcus.." Leo said while getting to the back next to me.

"Sup Bubble Boy" Leo said. Marcus and Davis burst out laughing. "Yeah that's right, I know about it" He said. I tried to cross my arms but the coat kept riding up my face. Leo just kept laughing.

"Alright you guys we're almost there" Adam said. As we drove down the rode we saw a lot of trees.

"How come we never get a real tree?" Davis asked. "Because we don't have room for one" Adam said. Davis rolled his eyes.

Once we got there Adam pulled out the gear. Apparently he's gonna join us.

Adam's P.O.V

I figured I'd go snowboarding. I've done it a few times and I kind of like doing it and I could teach Davis. Plus I can keep an eye on everyone. I pulled out all the gear and handed it to each person. I dug up a couple old helmets and handed one to Marcus and I took one. I put Davis's on his head and made sure it was on tight.

"Ow Adam that hurts my brain" He said. "Sorry, I just don't want it falling off" I said while patting the helmet. Ok so Im a little on edge that my 9 year old brother is going snowboarding on a slightly large hill. It's about as big as a regular pine tree, but it's still big. I just can't help being a little protective. Im actually a little protective over all these guys here. Their all like little brothers. two of which actually are, and the other two are like little brothers.

We all walked up the hill and chose a little spot to start. Chase went up first. "Alright guys here's how it's done" Chase said. He immediately took off down the hill.

"Whoah! That was awesome" Davis said. Leo went next.

"Here goes!" Leo said. He went down the mountain. "Wow he's good" Marcus said. Marcus got on his board and went down the mountain. Davis went up next.

"alright Davis when going down you need to have a good center of gravity" I said. He looked at me.

"You need balance" I said. He nodded. "Now you need to stay focused on whats ahead" I said. He nodded.

"Alright now go down carefully. Chase, Leo and Marcus are down there waiting" I said.

"ok see ya" He said. He got on his board. "Be carefull" I said. "i will" He said. With that he rode down the hill.

Davis's P.O.V

Once I started going down the hill, I felt the wind in my face and all over my goggles. It was so cool! As I was riding down I noticed a fuzzy brown thing down there. I looked at it closely and realised it was a...BEAR!

"AHHHHHHHH!" I said. I quickly dodged it, only to find out it was a beware of bear's sign. I looked back at the sign and didn't see the rock in front of me. I hit the rock and began to tumble down the hill until I crashed into a huge pile of snow which caved me in. The next thing I saw was someone dig the snow off of me.

"Davis! How many fingers am I holding up?" they person asked. Everything began to blur.

"four...ty three..." I blacked out

Chase's P.O.V

Marcus Leo and I were waiting at the bottom for Davis when Adam came down. "Where's Davis?" Adam asked. "He's not down here" I said. We went back up the hill and found an enormous pile of snow which raised our curiosity. We went to go check. I dug the out the snow. Adam came in front of me.

"Davis how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. "Four...ty three..." He said while passing out.

"He must've been underneath the snow for a long time, his nose is almost blue along with his cheeks" Adam said. He picked Davis up and held him close to keep him warm. We got back to the little picnic area which during the winter is a set ski lodge. This town can be a little weird. I realised I still had my special blanket in the car for him. I walked to the car and got and came back.

Adam took off Davis's coat. "Wait if he's cold, why are taking his coat off?" Leo asked. "Because it's covered in snow and wet. He could get sick or frostbite" Adam said. I handed Adam my blanket and he lined the inside with towels and wrapped it around Davis.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" I asked. "I don't know. It's not a concussion so I think he got so scared he fainted" Adam said. I sat down next to him. I placed my hand in his forehead.

"He doesn't feel fever-ish" I said. Adam nodded. He kept Davis close to him partly to help him warm up and I thinks he's pretty worried too. A guy in a red jacket and a name tag came by.

"What happened? We heard something about a child accident on the hill" The guy asked.

"Yeah my little brother. He seems okay. Just fainted from fear" Adam said. The official nodded. "Alright, well when he wakes up there's hot chocolate, tea, coffee and water in the cafeteria" He said. "Thanks" Adam said. "So how did this happen?" The guy asked.

"Well I looked around and found a wooden bear sign with a bear on it" I said. "What? We only have those posted around the start of the slopes. I bet some people thought it would be funny to change it's place" The guy said.

"That was stupid" Marcus said. Adam nodded. No kidding. Atleast when I pull pranks I make sure noone gets hurt...unintentionally. "Yeah. Well if you need anything there's a first aid area over there" The guy said while walking off.

Davis's cheeks went back to just a red color and his nose did too. Adam unraveled the blanket and towels and sat him up. He woke up.

"Hey Davis" I said. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. "You messed up while you were going down and you hit your head" Adam said. Davis nodded. He held his hand to his head.

"You might have a headache for now" He added. "Oh ok" He said. He still seemed kind of out off it. I heard Marcus's stomach growl.

"Marcus did you by any chance eat a dog or something?" I asked. "Nah, Im just hungry" He said. "I'll take them to get food and get Davis something too" Adam said. He got up and Marcus and Leo followed him to the food court.

"Hey Chase?" He asked. "Yeah" I said .

"Can we still go next week?" He asked. That was actually a good question. I don't know if this will happen again. I mean, I broke my arm once snowboarding but I don't want him to.

"Maybe. I think we still will. Let's just see how you feel after this" I said. The doors infront of us were staying open and it the wind began to blow. Davis shivered a little. "Where's my jacket?" He asked.

"It's super soggy and cold. Trust me, Marcus amost got frostbite just holding it" I said trying to make him laugh. He laughed a little but went back to shivering. I got my blanket and gave it back to him. He wrapped it around himself.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded and layed against my arm which apparenty is a good pillow.

"My head hurts alot" He whined a little. "Well you hit your head so..." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So do you want to try again after this? Or what?" I asked. I saw Adam Marcus and Leo come by with some food.

"Good he's awake. Here. I got you a breakfast burrito. Sausage egg and cheese" Adam said. Davis gratefully took it and began eating. I got a simple burger, Marcus got a thing of Nachos, Leo got a thing of popcorn chicken and Adam got a sub sandwhich.

"So Davis you still wanna go or not?" I asked. "Yeah I guess I'll keep going" He said. He finished eating and threw his trash away. His coat was dried off thanks to a blow dryer some lady brought with her that she let Marcus use.

"Alright lets go back up there" I said.

We all went back up the slope and Adam went first. Now we just had to help Davis.

"Ok so you know that there aren't bears here" I said. He nodded. "Good, now when you go down make sure you-"

"Focus on whats ahead. Adam told me" He said. "Ok then" I said. HE hopped on his board and went down. He seemed like he was doing good. We could see him make it down to shere Adam was.

Davis's P.O.V

I was making my way down the hill and I didn't get scared or anything! Once I made it down, I found Adam with a huge smile running up to me. He picked me up and hugged.

"You did it!" He said. I hugged back. I was super happy I did it! "Yeah I did!" I said. Everyone came down and congratulated me.

"Looks like we're still on for next week" Chase said. Yes! I was really wanting to go. "Yes!" I said. Chase side hugged me and we all left.

-Home

Once we got home we dragged in tons of snow from outside.

"Hey how was it?" Dad asked. I think we're not gonna tell him about the whole hitting head thing. "good. Davis did really good." Adam said. "Really? Nothing bad happened? Like Davis got knocked out?" He asked. Chase leaned into Adam.

"I think he knows" He whispered loudly. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Please don't be mad" Marcus said. Dad looked at us. "Im not mad. I went snowboarding when I was little and I hurt my neck really bad" Dad said.

"They had snowboarding back then?" I asked. Everyone laughed. "Yes they did. I also got a call from a friend of mine who was there. He works there" Dad said. Everyone looked like they knew who it was.

"Ok but can Chase and I go next week?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah. Im not gonna tell you 'you can't go' because of a little accident" Dad said. "Ok" Chase said. After wards we went in our own rooms.

"So how does your head feel?" Chase asked. "A little better" I said. I layed down on my bed and turned on the tv.

"Ok so you wanna still go practice tommorow?" Chase asked. "Yeah sure" I said. "Good, because your really good at it" Chase said. "Thanks" I said. He nodded. His phone started beeping.

"Ohhhh nooooo" He whined. "What?" I asked. "Rocky want's to hang out at the park and play some ball" He said.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked. "I stil can't find my other jacket. I don't wanna wear that one to a football game at the park" He said. I rolled my eyes. I hope my teenage years aren't like that.

Chase's P.O.V

I walked into the living where I waited for Rocky. "Please cancel. Please cancel" I said to myself. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Dangit!" I said. I walked over to the door.

"Hey Chase. Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "Yup lets go" I said. He stopped me on my way out.

"Your just gonna wear a t-shirt with a undershirt on?" He asked. "Yeah, it's not that cold" I said nervously. "Alright then. Take two steps outside and stay for 10 seconds" He said. I nodded nervously.

"Ok" I said. I walked outside and right when I did a huge gust of wind hit me like a giant snowball. I shivered so much I could hardly talk right.

"S-s-s-see. Im f-f-f-fi-fine" I said while shivering all over. He didn't believe me. "Right. just go graba jacket man. I'll wait" He said. I groaned and walked inside. I grabbed my new one and walked outside.

"Oh that's why you wanted to leave with just a shirt" He said. I nodded. "Relax. If it makes you feel any better. I have one like that" He said. "Really?" I asked. He laughed.

"Yeah...When I was your little brother's age" He said while laughing. I pucnhed him and he stopped laughing.

"Chill. Look we'll go to the park and noone will laugh" He said. I nodded in disbelief.

"Ok just stay away from a fire. Someone might try to turn you into part of a smores. Get it?" He asked while making a joke. I sneered at him. "Lets go" I said. With that we both walked to the park.

"Alright..Bubble boy" He said. He took off running with me after him. When I get this mad, this is when people call me Spike.

-At the Park

Once we got to the park we found Tony and Luke waiting for us. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey, is he like our tackle dummy or something?" Tony asked. I glared at him. "He can't find his other one so he's wearing that one" Rocky said. Thank you.

"Ok then. So we gonna play or what?" Luke asked. We all got to position. "Ready...Go!" I said. I ran across the park and Rocky threw the ball at me. I reached for the ball and caught it, but not without hitting a rock and tumbling down the snow and hitting a tree.

"Chase are you ok?" Tony asked. I stood up, thinking I was going to feel pain, but I felt just fine. "He's fine. He's his own air-bag" Luke said. I had enough. I unzipped my coat and threw it on the ground.

"The jacket was restricting me" I said. Tony laughed. "Right" He said. I rolled my eyes. We played for about an hour before I started sneezing. Great. Rocky helped me home and I walked into my room just carrying my coat.

Davis's P.O.V

I was playing Xbox when Chase walked in carrying his coat and sneezing.

"Refused to wear it?" I asked.

"Uh huh" He said.

"Got sick" I said.

"No!" He said. He let out a huge sneeze.

"Yes" He said. Adam came around with a bowl of soup. "Hey your lucky I was making this for dinner" Adam said. He handed the bowl to Chase. "Thanks Adam" Chase said a little sickly.

"Yeah. I can't believe your 14 and I have to nag you about wearing your coat" Adam said. Chase rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't wear it if could find my other one" He said. Adam scoffed and left.

"Forshame Chase" I said. He sneered at me. I got up to turn the system off.

"you try wearing a 50 lb cloud" He said while throwing his coat at me. "Oh please it's not that ba-" I got cut off when I tried to catch it but ended up falling backwards. "See" He said. I picked it up and handed it to him. "Thanks" He said.

That night i went to sleep with Adam spraying both me and Chase down with lysol since I could catch it.

-Morning

I woke up with Chase feeling a lot better. Good! Now I can go snowboarding again. Marcus came in our room with Adam behind him.

"Here Chase" Marcus said while handing Chase his other jacket. "How'd you find it...you hid it didn't you?" Chase asked. He nodded. "Sorry. I didn't think you would get sick" He said. Chase rolled his eyes. "You know what, it's ok. I respect your little prank thing" Chase said.

Chase and Marcus made up and Chase came back to get ready. He put on a hoodie and his Dingo's jacket over it. "Ok you need anything before we leave?" He asked while handing me my snowboarding boots. "Nope" I said. i put them on with Chase letting me lean on him while put them on. "Let's go" He said.

Chase and I walked to the park and began to snowboard. I fell a few times and he did too. Afterwards we got something at the lodge/picnic area.

"Just wait. The place we're going to next week has a huge lodge and great food!" He said. I was so happy. We started eating our food. I was glad I got some brother bonding in with Chase. After years of him being a jerk, I finally have a big brother I cand o stuff I like with.

Chase and I were on our way home. "So your getting pretty good" He said while sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. "well You taught me" I said. "Yeah your right. It's all me!" He said. I just laughed.

"Seriously though. You'll be ready for next week" He said.

"Thanks big bro" I said. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"You bet baby bro" He said. We both went home and ate some lunch.

I was so ready for next week!

As I went to bed that night Dad caught my attention.

"Hey Davis. Did you have fun at the park snowboarding?" Dad asked. "Yeah!" I said. He smiled.

"Good Im really happy you two are getting along now" He said. "Me too" I said back.

**Ok so there's a little bonding chapter for chase and Davis at the end. It was right there, I had to take the oppurtunity. Anyways here's the update. Hope you enjoy this, and I thinking of ideas for the New Years special. Anyways..Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so here's another wonderful update! I realize this story is gonna super long so get comfy! Im glad you all love my stories! So here's this new chapter! This idea was given to me by PrincessSparkleKitty. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Break-A-Bear**

Chase's P.O.V

I was a little frustrated with Marcus about his little prank, but I guess it was clever. I was playing the Xbox when Marcus walked in.

"Hey Donald was wondering what sounded good for breakfast" He said. "How about some bacon!" I said quickly. He looked at me. I really love bacon!

"Ok your gonna get fat" He said. "Please I'll be fine" I said. I really will be. If I wasn't in football, I would be fat, but since I am, that's 2-4 hours of complete exercise. And that's if coach is in a good mood.

"Right oink oink" He said while making a pig noise. I grabbed the first thing I saw and hit him with hit. "Oh it's on!" Marcus said. I sat it down and grabbed Davis's bear and began to beat Marcsu with it. He grabbed Davis's foam t-ball bat and hit me with it.

I waas too focused on playing that I didn't notice the stuffing falling everywhere. After Marcus said something I noticed the the stuffing. I looked down at my hand and found a few pieces of fabric and stuffing on it.

"Oh no!" I said. That was one of Davis's favorites.

"dod you just?" Marcus asked. Davis walked in the room. I hid the bear behind my back. "What's going on?" He asked. "Marcus and I had a little disagreement" I said. "Wait is this the stuffing from my old bear!?" He asked while growing angry.

"Y-yeah" Marcus said. "Relax we'll take you to get a new one" I said. He glared at me and walked into the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Marcus asked. "I don't know. I guess we go get a new one" I said. "There's a Build-A-Bear workshop here in town!" Marcus said. "Yeah we'll take him there!" I said. I grabbed my jacket and stuffed the rest of the bear inside it.

"Davis grab your jacket!" I said quickly while Marcus grabbed his. "Why?" He asked.

"We're taking you to Build a Bear workshop" I said. He lit up. He'd always wanted to go but we could never afford anything from it.

"Awesome!" He said. He grabbed his coat and put it on. I ran outside but quickly ran back in shaking from the cold. "How cold is it?" Marcus asked. I pulled out my phone. "10" I said. I walked into my room and grabbed my new coat. This is the only time I'll willingly wear it. I grabbed a little beanie and walked in the kitchen. Dad was sitting on the couch. His bandages were gone and he seemed better.

"Hey Dad, can you drive us to the mall?" I asked. My hair had snow flurries all over it. "Yeah let me go heat up the car" He said. He walked out the door in his usual business coat but ran back in. "Cold isn't it? It's 10 degrees and that's the high" Marcus said. Dad looked wide eyed.

"You kidding? Penguins would die in this cold!" He said. He went to the hall closet and grabbed a heavier coat and put it on. "Alright Dad you know Adam can just drive us?" I said. He looked at me when he finished zipping his coat up. "You say this after I put 3 different clothes on?" He asked. I shrugged. He took his layers off and called for Adam.

"Adam drive your brothers and Marcus to the mall for me?" He asked. "Yeah sure!" He yelled back. Im guessing he was in Dad's room.

"Thanks. And don't freeze it's practicaly negatives out there!" He said to Adam.

"Alright be good and I don't wanna know why you have to go to build a bear" He said. He kind of already knew why but just didn't want to say. We waited about 5 minutes for Adam.

Adam came around with a big coat on, a scarf, gloves, and a furry hat on his head. "So Adam has a dog on his head, but I can't have a simple chihuaha?" Davis asked.

"No it's a new hat I bought when Bree and I got Chase's jacket" Adam said. He got a scarf and wrapped it around his neck and partially covering his mouth. Thing about Adam is that he doesn't like to be cold..AT ALL! If we ever moved to Alaska...Well...He wouldn't step outside. I don't know what he'd do if we had a blizzard. He put his gloves on and noticed Davis was just sitting there waiting.

"Davis go put on a beanie or something. Your ears will turn to ice and fall off" Adam said. Davis quickly got up and grabbed a little beanie he had. Im guessing he didn't want to lose his ears. Marcus and I were laughing a little. Marcus got done getting ready and I was back to it being tempting to push him down. I wanted to make a joke so bad, but I now have no room to talk.

We got in the car and Adam blasted the heater.

We all nodded. Davis looked so excited he could hardly sit down. "So what do you do at this whole build-a-bear place?" Adam asked. "Well. You take a bear and you build it. You fill it with stuffing and buy it" Marcus said. "Obviously" Davis said. I chuckled a little. On our way there we saw people flinging snow back and forth. One hit our car and the kids bolted.

"They're lucky it didn't dent" Adam said. I wish it dented so that he would make a scene!

-The Mall/ Build-A-Bear-

We pulled into the parking lot and got out. I pulled my hood over my head because the wind was blowing really bad, which makes sense since there's a blizzard chance. You couldn't even see Adam's face. I just love winter...note the sarcasm. The only thing I like about winter, is the snowboarding. We all walked inside and went our seperate ways.

Adam left to go to Books-a-million and a few stores to get an ice scraper while Marcus Davis and I walked into the Build A Bear store. I got some weird looks being 14 and inside this store but I have an excuse.

Davis's P.O.V

I was aactually happy Chase and Marcus messed up my bear, cuz now I get a new one! I've always wanted to go inside Build-A-Bear!

"Ok so what animal do you want?" he asked. I pointed to a little bear. I kind of wanted to just get a bear to replace the old one. I looked around a little more to see if there was another bear I wanted. Chase was looking around with me.

Chase grabbed the bear. "This one?" He asked. "Yup!" I said. I picked it up and brought it over to the stuffing station. Honestly it felt weird carrying around an animal pelt with me. It looked like I murdered an animal! The lady stuffed it and handed back to me.

We all walked to the pricing station. I really wanted to skip the clothes and the certificate thing. We payed for it and I was once again happy.

"So now we just have to find Adam" I said. We started looking around for him. We checked the little store with all the books and stuff. I thinks it's called like a thousand books or something. We walked into the store and found Adam looking at some ice scrapers.

"Adam what are doing?" Marcus asked. "Well this one is for tundra and has a soft scraper end but it's $7.99. The other one is for snow days and it has a rough edge, but it's only $4.00. I can't decide what to get" Adam said. Are we seriously having this debate?

"Just pick the cheaper one!" Chase said. Adam grunted and got it. After we checked out from that little part of the mall we stopped for some lunch.

"So that's the bear you got?" Adam asked. I nodded. "Cool let me see" He said. I handed it over to him and when I did he knocked over his drink and it got all over my bear!

"Adam!" I said. He picked it. "Relax I can just clean it off" Adam said. He started rubbing the bear with the napkins and suddenly the head came off.

"ADAM!" I said. He looked at the bear. "I just decapitated a stuffed bear!" He said. "Great now we have to go buy a new one" Marcus said. "Your paying this time!" Chase growled.

We all went back to the store and I chose a new bear which we had to re-stuff! Once we got to the cashier, she gave us a weird look.

"I thought you guys got your bear already?" She asked. "Yeah but this one deficated my last one!" I said. She looked disgusted. Adam face palmed. "I didn't deficate, I decapitated it on accident" He said. The lady looked like she understood.

"Ok well here you go. That'll be $65.78" She said. Adam handed her some money and she put it through the cash register.

"Here you go" Adam said while handing the bear to me. "Thank you" I said. Adam went to Books-A-Million and baught some books. Afterwards we went home.

We almost got completely snowed in on the road but we got home safely.

I layed on my bed playing with the bear I got until Chase came in to clean up the stuffing since Dad told him he had to. Sucks to be him!

**Sorry this chapter was sooooo short. That just means next chapter wil be long. I already have an idea for it so don't worry. I know im putting in alot of snow scenes but it's all part of this story and you'll know why I addded all this stuff to it. I also have exams tommorow Thursday and Friday then Im finally free! I hope I'll end up getting a new laptop for Christmas but who knows...Anyways hope you enjoy this one and I'll post the new one tommorow. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so here's that long chapter I promised. The last chapter was super short and Im sorry, so here we go with a nice looong chapter. And I've been forgetting to answer reviews for people...My bad. So here it is! Enjoy!**

**Guest: Sorry. I promise she'll appear more. I guess i keep forgetting to add her.**

**HawiianChick12: Yeah...Forshame...**

**Chapter 11: Snowed In**

Donalds P.O.V

I could not believe it wasn't coming down that hard. The weather people said it was gonna hit negatives today but it looks about 20. The perfect way to spend a Friday during Christmas break. And knowing my kids, they've got plans. I got up and walked in the living room to watch and found out Adam had beat me to it.

"Has the weather man said anything yet?" I asked. Adam shook his head. Great. A co worker said there was a blizzard warning coming up so I really want to know incase I'll have to go to the store to stock up. Adam just went the other day but I want to make sure.

"Did you hear about the possible blizzard?" Adam asked. "Yeah, bet your excited" I said trying to tease him. "Yeah. Im so ready Im gonna go skiing in my swimsuit!" He said sarcastically.

"Im sure it won't last that long" I said. Chase and Marcus came walking in with major bed head. "You guys might wanna fix...that" I said while gesturing to their hair.

"I'm taking a shower after breakfast then Im taking Davis over to rocky's so I can hang out with Rocky and he can hang out with Rocky's little brother, Dylan" Chase said. He opened the cabinet and grabbed some cereal and poored himself a bowl.

"Well make sure you guys have a way home. They're calling for a blizzard" I said. Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Marcus what are you doing today?" I asked. He sighed.

"Honestly...Netflix" He said. Netflix? I know he likes movies but I don't want him spending the day alone. Im suppose to go over to Tasha's house to help on the next product. So I guess I'll him take Marcus with me. "Adam Im guessing your staying here?" I asked.

"Yup!" He said perfectly content with just sitting on the couch. "Alright Marcus you wanna come with me to Tasha's house? You cna hang with Leo?" I said. He looked like he didn't want to go but I gave him the 'your going no matter what' look.

"I guess so" He said. Bree walked in. "Hey Bree. What are your plans for today?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said simply.

"Nothing?" I asked.

"Nope. Nodda" She said justifying her answer.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked while making a joke.

"No. I just want to stay home today that's all" Bree said. I guess that's a good enough answer.

"Is Davis still asleep?" I asked. Chase nodded. "Yup" He said. "And he snores worse than Chase" Marcus said. Like I don't know this.

Marcus went into the living room and ate and Chase got on his phone and began texting what im assuming is Rocky.

"Chase when do you need to be there? Marcus and I have to go to Tasha's house at 11:00 so I can drop you off" I said.

"Yeah that sounds good. Thanks Dad" He said. I nodded and sat down. The news was stil lgoing on.

_'Our forecast is still uncertain. We have a 70% chance of a blizzard hitting all of Mission Creek, Hoover Town, WelkerVille and other related areas'_

"They don't know what time it's starting?" Bree asked. "No. They're too busy trying to get eachother that 5th cup of coffee" I said. Davis came walking in with his Dino blanket wrapped around him and he was carrying that plush bear he got yesterday. He took a seat on the couhc between Bree and Marcus.

"Davis you sleep ok?" I asked. "No he was too busy sawing logs!" Chase said. Davis sneered.

"Yeah" He said. He sat back. I realized the air conditioner was blowing and it got pretty cold in here. I walked over and turned down the A.C and turned on the new heater.

I looked at the clock. It was about 9:45 so Im gonna take a shower after Chase. He got in the second he finished his breakfast and I was able to slip in afterwards. Once I got done I found everyone in the living room doing their own thing. By the time I was done I only had 30 minutes to get ready to go over to Tasha's. Bree looked a little upset but I think that's just because she can't go to her friends house or something.

So we're all slpitting off. Bree and Adam are staying here, Davis and Chase are going over to Rocky's house, and Marcus is coming with me to Tasha's.

"Alright, Marcus, Davis, Chase get your stuff" I said. They all nodded, grabbed their coats and we all got in my car and drove off, leaving Adam and Bree there.

Bree's P.O.V

I was so mad! Because of a stupid possible blizzard, I can't go anywhere and Im stuck at my house!

I sat on the couch and turned on some reality tv to make me feel better. Watching these people sometimes complain about all the money they have somehow makes me feel better. Maybe I should've gone with Dad to Tasha's. Adam started doing work on his laptop.

"whatcha doin?" I asked. "Homework" He said. Homework? It's Christmas Break, why does he have homework?

"How do you have homework?" I asked. "Because, I fell behind at the beggining of the semester when Dad got really sick and I had to haul you guys back and forth. My teachers gave me until January 7th to do the work I missed" He said. Sucks to be him right now, which he probably enjoys the extra homework.

"Why can't you be like most teenage guys and go outside with your friends and let me secretly crush on them?" I asked. He just grunted.

"Go crush on Chase's friend Rocky...or maybe Davis's friend Josh?" Adam asked "No! I am not gonna gush over a 9 year old! Or Rocky!" I said. "Come on. You had a crush on Rocky when him and Dylan came over for that one weekend" Adam said. Ok that's because HE never brings friends by and Rocky was the only other 15 year old in the house. He's a year older than Chase, but started school late.

"That was one time!" I said. He just laughed and went back to his work. I picked up a catalog and skimmed through it. Hopefully I can avoid any conversation about my past crushes.

Davis's P.O.V

Dad dropped Chase and I off at Rocky and Dylan's. What are the chances that Rocky has a little brother my age?! Once Chase and I got to the front door, the door flung open.

"HEY GUYS!" Dylan said. Ok so Dylan isn't exactly my age. He's 8..and a half. "Hey kid, where's Rocky?" Chase asked. We walked in.

"Chase and Davis are here!" Dylan yelled. Rocky came running in.

"Hey guys, sorry about him. My parents got held up at work because of the snow so I had to give him breakfast and I accidentaly gave him too much sugar so now he's on a sugar high" Rocky said. That explains it.

"alright wanna go hang out back?" Rocky asked Chase. "Yeah sure. You two can stay in here" Chase said. Dylan and I are NOT staying in here. I need to get his energy out and the only way is to have a major snowball fight!

"Actually we're going outside" I said. Chase rolled his eyes. Fine but don't run off" Rocky said. Their house has a huge lot with tree's and everything and there's a treehouse somewhere out there.

Dylana dn I ran outside with Chase and Rocky. I chunked a snowball at Dylan and he threw one back declaring war!

Marcus's P.O.V

I would've been perfectly happy staying home watching Netflix but I guess this could be fun. We pulled into the garage since Tasha let's Donald park there. We got out and went in through the garage and found our way to the living room.

"Hi Donald, Marcus" Tasha said while giving Donald a hug. "Hi sweety" He said. Leo came down stairs with a couple of video games.

"Hey Leo, why don't you play bionic battle with Marcus?" Tasha asked. "Ok, Marcus you in?" Leo asked. "I guess so. But im a video game pro so don't feel bad when I beat you" I said. Leo laughed and we sat down and played the game.

Donalds P.O.V

Im glad Marcus and Leo started playing a game because now Tasha and I can work. We moved down to the lab and began to work.

"So what are we working on?" I asked. "Date #2" She said. I gave her a confused look. She clapped her hands and the lights turned on to reveal a table food and a candle.

"You know the guys suppose to do this?" I asked. "I know but you were taking too long for it" She said while laughing. I just went with it and sat down. So this is what she means by _'work'_

Adam's P.O.V

Bree and I were sitting on the couch. I was watching the news and Bree was reading the magazine.

"Adam!" She said. I bolted up. "What?" I said. "I forgot to get the mail" She said. "That's a YOU problem" Adam said. "Well YOU're my big brother, go get it for me" She said. I rolled my eyes. It's starting to snow out there and I don't feel like getting 3 layers of clothes on!

"Pweeeeaaaaassssseeee" Bree said while batting her eyes and using a baby voice. I melted a little. That was how she got me to do things for her.

"Fiiiiine" I said. I got up and looked out the window. Maybe if I took a hockey stick and a bunch of yard sticks, I could get the mail without going outside.

"Adam just put on a coat, run outside, grab the mail, then run back in" Bree said. I looked outside. Oh boy...

Chase's P.O.V

Rocky and I started tossing the ball around and Davis and Dylan were playing in the snow. After a few minutes, Davis started sneezing. "Maybe we should take them inside?" Rocky said. "Yeah" I replied. We took the boys inside and they watched tv in Rocky's living room.

Rocky brought his Xbox One in the living room that he got for Christmas and we played. Dylan and Davis were sitting around watching us.

"Who's winning?" Dylan asked. "Me" Rocky said. We played for another 5 minutes when our phones went off about a blizzard hitting the town.

"Oh boy" I said. I texted Dad but my phone lost signal. "I can't a hold of Dad" I said. Davis looked a little worried. Rocky tried to call his parents but they wouldn't answer either.

"My parents wont answer either" He said. "How bad is the blizzaard supposed to get?" I asked. He shrugged. Suddenly the power went out. Rocky went around the house and found some flashlights and battery powered lamps. "You and Davis can stay here while the blizzard goes on" Rocky said. "I kind of figured" I said. Dylan looked a little worried and so did Davis.

"Guys don't worry, we'll be fine" I said. I've never been home alone with Davis during a blizzard so I don't know how to deal with his nervousness. Rocky seemed to know what to do. He walked into his room and grabbed a DVD player.

"Here. You guys can watch Nemo" He said. He grabbed Dylans race car and Spongebob blankets and a couple pillows and gave them to Davis and Dylan.

"That should occupy them" He said. I thought of something. "What if the heater went out?" I asked. "Well we have blankets and Im sure the blizzard won't last long" Rocky said. I sat down next to Davis and watched the movie. Dylan was sitting next to Rocky. Finally my phone went off saying Dad texted me.

"Dad texted me. He said that the blizzard is only going to last about half an hour to an hour most" I said. "Good" Rocky said. The wind howled loudly and super strong. It almost sounded like a horror movie.

Donald's P.O.V

Marcus and I were at Tasha's house and the news channel said that a blizzard hit and that it's going to last about an hour. "You think everyone will be ok?" Marcus asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know" I said. I texted Adam and Chase hoping that they'll get the message. Leo and Marcus had to stop playing their game since the power went out and they had absoultely no idea what to do with themselves.

Adam's P.O.V

I got a text from Dad saying that there's a blizzard here. No kidding! Bree sat on the couch with a blanket around her and I was sitting there watching my phone.

"Adam do we have any food to eat?" Bree asked. "I got some the other day" I said. I got up and brought her a banana.

"Thanks" She said. The wind was getting super strong. I hope everyone else is ok.

Bree's P.O.V

Great more cold, more stuck at home. I kept scrolling through my magazine trying to occupy myself.

"How long before the power comes back on?" I asked. Adam jsut sat there scrolling through his phone.

"I don't know" He said. I got my phone out and tried to text Chase to make sure they were ok.

_Bree _**Chase**

_-Hey. u 2 ok?_

**-Yeah. Davis is a little scared but not that much. Rocky and I are making sandwiches since the power went out**

_-Good I'll see you guys when you get home_

**-yeah see ya**

Ok so I feel a little better now. Why did this have to happen when everyone is out of the house and split up?!

Donald's P.O.V

We kept pacing the living room at Tasha's house. I really hope my kids are ok. Tasha and I sat down on the couch and decided to wait until the storm passed. "Well maybe the back up generator kicked in" Tasha said. The lights began to slowly turn on.

"It did" I said surprised. "I knew I spent good money on that!" She said. Ok so now that we have power we can see if the weather channel still works.

"That weather channels still out" Tasha said. "So what now? I mean we don't internet or cable" Leo said. "Well we could try something like board games?" Tasha suggested. Marcus and Leo looked at her. Im actually suprised she said that.

Rocky's P.O.V

Chase and Davis were sitting in the living room with Dylan and I while we watched a movie on the DVD player. Dylan would always get scared during a storm and I knew I could put in a DVD and he would be perfectly fine. My phone started to show that it was getting signs of connectivity.

"I got 4G!" I said. Everyone shot up. "Really? Well check the weather" Chase said. I scrolled the weather app and found out the storm is only going last about 20-30 more minutes.

"30 minutes max until the storm is over but we're suppose to have about 3 feet of snow" I said. Chase and Davis didn't look too affected by that. I heard the wind die down.

"It's finally ending" I said.

Adam's P.O.V

I got a text from Chase saying the weather is letting up. I told Bree and she just about flipped.

"Thank you! So afterwards Im going over to Danielles. She got a new dog and she sent me a couple pictures of it!" Bree said. She looked at me as if trying to ask me a question.

"Im not driving you until Dad gets home" I said. She looked like that was what she was going to ask and I shot her idea down.

I sat back on the couch working on my laptop. I texted Dad.

**Donald-**_Adam_

_Hey Dad. How are things there?_

**Good, are yu and Bree ok?**

_Yeah, how long before you guys can come home?_

**About 20 minutes. Tasha is letting me use her 4 wheel drive vehicle.**

_fancy_

**I know. I could hardly get up in it. I need a step stool.**

_Well have fun in it and see you soon_

**Yeah, hey could you go get the boys from Rocky's?**

_I guess. Im running Bree by Danielles so she can see her new dog_

**Ok. I'll see you guys in a little bit**

_Ok see ya._

So now I have to pick up Davis and Chase and drop Bree off. Do these people not know I hate the cold!?

"When I drop you off at Danielle's, I have to go get Davis and Chase" I said. "mk" she said while texting and enjoying having connection again. The phone stuff went down for 1 hour, so she thought she was going to die.

Donald's P.O.V

The storm lifted and i get to drive a huge vehicle. It's like a hummer but way cooler!

"Ok you two be careful. I'll keep your car in the garage" Tasha said. We walked into the garage with Tasha and Leo.

"We will and thanks" I said. Marcus and I got in the vehicle and pulled out. It felt kind of weird driving in a huge jeep like thing. As I was driving down I realised I could just pick Chase and Davis up.

"Hey Marcus could you call Chase?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah can you help me find my phone?" He asked. "You lost it?!" I asked. He found it. "Nope jsut kidding" He said not really kidding.

Marcus's P.O.V

I pulled out Chase's number and called.

_"...Hello?"_

_"Hey Chase, Donald and I are coming to get you guys, we'll be there in about 5 minutes" _

_"Good,we'll get ready"_

_"Alright see ya"_

_"Bye"_

I hung up and we went down the road. Once we pulled up to Rocky's house Chase and Davis came running outside since it was just a bunch of flurries coming down.

"Hey DAd!" Davis said while getting in the back. "Hey Dad, nice new wheels!" Chase said.

"It's temporary" I said. Chase looked down. "Dangit" He muttered.

Donald's P.O.V

We all drove home and pulled up. Davis Chase and Marcus ran in the house and was greeted by Adam and Bree's hug.

"Dad!" adam said. We hugged. "Hey im glad you all are okay. Who would've thought the one day we'd all be seperated would be the day a blizzard hit" I said. I took my coat off and walked into my room to take a shower. I really needed some nice...warm...water...

-That Evening-

Everyone made their own dinner and ate in the living room. The stress caused my body to ache a little so I layed down in my bed. Today was super crazy. Im not that suprised that it snowed 3 more feet of snow and we had a blizzard. But on the bright side, the kids will want to go outside more and now we have our own little snowboarding slope out front.

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe Adam wouldn't take me to Danielle's because the weather is 'undrivable' and 'unsafe'! But I guess if I could drive I wouldn't want to drive in 3 foot snow. I was in my room ready to fal asleep except this time, Ethan was keeping me up.

**Bree-**-Ethan

So you wanna hang out tommorow? I just got my license

**Yeah sure! Where at?**

The mall, park, arcade, fro-yo place, anywhere

**Great, I'll see you tommorow**

you certainly will

**that seemed creepy**

lol. Sorry :(

**It's ok ;)**

Best night ever! Now I just have to figure out what to wear tommorow. Hopefully Dad will let me go. This would be my first date! Wait...

First date. So many things could go wrong like...BROTHERS!

"I just have to make sure Davis Chase and Adam are staying there. I can just get Marcus to help me out with the outfit. Tommorow's going to be great!

Adam's P.O.V

I was still working on my homework. This is more than likely going to cut into tommorow too. Great. Atleast all i have after this is Spanish which Im great at! Expecially with this new program I got! I looked at my clock.

"11:05 pm"

Man. Im usually the one to go to bed early but now I've got to stay up and work on this.

Ok let's see here...

Spanish: _Mi Familia_ Now i just have to create a family tree. That should be easy!

**Ok everybody there's that chapter. The next chapter is pretty obvious. Oh and incase noone knew, LabRatsLover4Ever adopted Break in 2. Hope you enjoy this long update!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here's the new chapter fo The Life Of A Henderson (TLOAH). This chapter will be partially in Spanish, but I'll add in English translations. Translations will not be exact because EXACT translations sound weird in English. I figured this would be interesting to put. I know it sounds a little boring but oh well. I got the idea during my Spanish final, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: **_**MI Familia/ My Family**_

Adam's P.O.V

Ok it's about 1:00 in the morning nut I need to finish this work so I canr elax the rest of the break. I was working on my homework for Spanish which is mainly make a whole bunch of sentences of your family. So here goes.

**(AN: So here are the sentences. Im going to make this part look like a real paper so here!)**

Adam Davenport

Mi Familia:

-Me llamo Adam Davenport, yo soy el hijo mayor/ My name is Adam Davenport, I am the oldest child.

-Tengo 3 hermanos/ I have 3 siblings

-Mi Padre es Donald Henderson. Donald es serio y simpatico/ My father is Donald Henderson. Donald is serious and nice.

-Mi hermana menor es Bree. Bree tiene 15 anos/ My little sister is Bree. Bree is 15 years old

-Mi hermano menor es Chase. Chase es tonto y bajo?/ My little brother is Chase. Chase is foolish and short

-Mi hermano mas joven es Davis. Davis tiene 9 anos/ My youngest brother is Davis. Davis is 9 years old.

-Mi primo es Marcus/ My cousin is Marcus

-Mi familia no tiene mascotas/ My family has no pets

-Mi casa es muy pequina y frenetico/ My house is very small and hectic

**(AN: That's the paper. The title meaning goes past the obivous meaning)**

Adam's P.O.V

I finally finished my paper and now I can go to bed. I layed back on the couch, not caring if I had my daily clothes on. I layed against the pillow and drifted asleep.

-Morning

I woke up to Bree in front of me.

"Bree?" I said half asleep.

"Can you drive me to the mall to meet Ethan?" She asked. Activating over-protective big brother mode.

"Sureeeeeeee! After I meet the guy, his parents, see his id, his neighborhood, see why he thinks you two should hang out, and secretly follow you guys with binoculars" I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Adam please don't embarrass me. You can meet him, slightly scare him, but that's it" She said. That was reasonable. Wait I thought Ethan had his license.

"I thought he had his license?" I asked.

"Well...His car broke down so his Mom is dropping him off at the mall" Bree said. I nodded. Good, so my sister won't be alone in a car with a guy. "Fine. I'll drive you to him and I'll meet him" I said. She smiled.

"Thank you" She said. I got up and went to go get cleaned up before Bree hogged the bathroom for an hour.

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe Adam would try to be completely over-protective. Well I can, but if he want's to be over-protective, he should be over-protective over Davis! He's the one who snowboards and could get serious injuries! Anyways, I got Marcus to help me pick out an outfit.

"Ok so what do you think of this?" I asked. I had the sweater Tasha got me and pants.

"You should go in that since it's like 5 degrees out there" Marcus said. Dangit I forgot how cold it is out there. Who cares. We'll be inside the whole time.

"Awesome thanks" I said. Adam got out of the bathroom and was waiting in the living room all dressed for the day. After I finished in the bathroom I met him in the living room.

"Ready?" He asked. I grabbed my purse and coat. "Yep" I said. He looked at me in disapproval.

"What?" I asked. "You might want to go change into something more..._guy-ish_" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Let's go" I said.

Adam grabbed his coat and we got in his car. We drove to the mall super slowly due to the snow and ice.

Once we got to the mall, we walked inside and met up with Ethan.

"Hey Bree!" Ethan said.

"Hey-" "Ethan!" Adam said while cutting me off and shaking his hand, by shaking I mean crushing.

"Hi...You must be Adam?" He asked nervously while clutching his hand. "Yep" Adam said. I walked up to Ethan.

"Im so sorry Ethan" I said. He smiled. "It's fine. If I had a little sister I'd be like that too" He said. I looked over at Adam. He seemed pleased by Ethans response. "Ok Adam. You can go now..." I said. "Alright see you two later" Adam said while narrowing his eyes on Ethan and left.

"Again...Sorry" I said. "It's cool. Wanna go get some food?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Wanna hot dog?" I asked. "Yeah!" He said. We walked over to the hot dog cart and ordered our food. Maybe this date won't be so bad.

Adam's P.O.V

I have no regret for what I just did. Mainly because I have to haul everyone around and I only get a few words of thanks. Not to mention I also lose sleep. I got home and layed on the couch, not even bothering to take off my coat.

"Adam!" Someone yelled. Davis came running in with his DS.

"What?" I asked super tired. "My DS broke. Can you fix it?" He asked. I just sighed.

"Yeah sure, let me see it" I said. He handed it to me. I tampered with it for a little bit to see what was wrong. turns out he just had to charge it.

"You just have to charge it" I said. He took the DS. "K. You cold?" He asked. I shook my head. "Are you tired. Is it nap time?" He asked. I decided to go with it.

"You know what. Yes. It's nap time. So don't bother bubba while he sleeps ok?" I asked.

Sometimes when I talk to Davis I reffer to myself as 'bubba'. Just because Im the oldest and that's what he called me when he was like 2-4. "Ok" He said. I expected him to go back to his room but instead he sat on the couch, snuggled next to me and fell asleep. I guess that's better than nothing. I layed my head back on the couch which my head ended up in my hood which I just turtled my head in the hood.

"Adam can we wake up yet?" Davis asked. "No Davis..." I said, which was muffled through the hood. Dad came in with what Im assuming is keys.

"Adam I need to go run some errands and Chase is coming with me. You mind watching Davis and Marcus?" He asked. I nodded. "Thanks" He said. He looked at me then at Davis. I noticed his confusion.

"It's nap time" I said. He understood. "Ok well sweet dreams" He said while chuckling with Chase. After the front door closed I was finally able to drift back to sleep.

-2 hours later-

I woke up still on the couch. I noticed Davis was actually taking a nap and drooling on my jacket. I got up, picked him up and carried him into his room and sat him on his bed.

When I walked out, I took my coat off and sat it on the couch. You know I could really use a 'Me' day. Marcus walked in.

"Hey Adam. What's for lunch?" He asked. "Whatever" I said tiredly. He nodded and grabbed some sandwhich stuff.

Bree started texting me.

**Bree-**-Adam

**Adam can you come pick me up now?**

y?

**Ethan had to go home **

Fine

**See you then**

bye

After I ended the text I grabbed my coat put it back on and motioned towards the door. "Where you going?" Marcus asked. "To pick up Bree" I said.

"you know Donald could pick her up" He said. He's right. I took out my phone and texted Dad.

Adam-**Donald**

Dad Can you pick up Bree at the mall?

**Yeah sure**

Thanks. Im trying to catch up on sleep.

**Alright, well you get some sleep and I'll get Bree**

Thanks

**You bet**

I took my coat off and just threw it on the chair. My promise to myself is to not touch that thing the rest of the day. I layed on the couch. I heard a crashing noise come from Davis's room.

"Marcus would you go see what the was?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thank you" I said. He walked into Davis's room. Apaprently he tried to get a toy out and it fell on him. He's ok so that's good. I drifted back to sleep.

-1 hour later-

I woke up to the sound of a slamming door. "Adam!" Bree yelled. "What?" I asked. "Can you take me and Caitlin to the nail salon tommorow?" Bree asked. "While you're at it, can you take Davis, Marcus, and I to the park tommorow too?" Chase asked. I did not want to do any of this. I wanted one day to myself. "I don't know" I said. Dad noticed my uneasiness and asked them to go in their rooms.

"Adam, I'll take them tommorow" Dad said. "Thanks" I said. He nodded. "Alright what sounds good for dinner?" He asked. "Lasagna" I said. "Ok I'll make some Lasagna" He said. I nodded.

-Dinner Time-

I got up and walkde over to the dining table where there was a huge dish of lasgana. "Wow this looks really good!" I said. Everyone sat around the table and we all ate the lasagna.

After we all ate dinner I went into the living room and layed back on the couch. For some reason Im just really tired. I turned on 'Wheel of Fortune' and watched it for about an hour then fell asleep.

-3:00 am-

"Adam!" I hear someone say. I look up and see Davis with tears rolling down his face. Oh no. Did he have a nightmare? I sat up.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked softly. "I-I had this dream where y-you were driving and you hit this really big truck and you...you" He said he looked like he was about to cry even more. I pulled him onto a hug and cradled him for a little bit. Even when I want a day off someone has to have a nightmare!

"It's okay. Im okay. See?" I said. He just hugged me tighter. "Promise me you won't leave" He said while crying. Seeing him like this was just awful.

"Yeah I promise" I said. He nodded and wiped a few tears off. I picked my 9 year old brother up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom and sat him on his bed. Chase wasn't there so Im guessing he went to a friends house. I layed him on his bed and covered him up.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked. I sighed and layed down next him.

"Now go to sleep. I promise I won't leave" I said. Last time Dad said that, he left a few minutes after Davis went to sleep and Davis woke up and it apparently hurt his feelings really bad.

He snuggled into his blanket and went to sleep. I drifted off to sleep in a bed full of dinosaur stuffed animals.

-Morning-

I woke up clutching a dinosaur plush toy and Davis was still sleeping. I guess Im going to have to wake him up. "Davis...Wake up" I said. He sat up. "M'kay" He said. He got up climbed over me and pranced into the living room. I walked into the living room behind him. I realised I was still super tired. All together this break, I only got to sleep a total of 10 hrs!

"Dad?" I asked trying to find him. I found a note on the counter.

_-Adam_

_I took Chase and Marcus to the park and Bree to the salon with a friend. I ran over to Tasha's to get my car back and knowing us, I might be a while. _

I finished reading Dad's note. Man, I figured I was going to have the whole house to myself today and by that, I mean I was going to go to the library and relax. I guess I have to take Davis with me. Davis was eating breakfast.

"Davis after your done, you need to get ready, Im taking you to the library with me" I said. He looked at me. "Ok. Can I bring my DS?" He asked. "Yes. You can bring anythign that might entertain you, but make sure you keep the volume down" I said. He nodded and ran into his room and grabbed some stuff.

I got dressed and put on a hoodie since Im mainly going to be inside and went outside to heat up my car. I went back inside to get Davis and we left.

Donald's P.O.V

This morning I found Adam in Davis's room sleeping which means that Davis had a nightmare. I want to give Adam a break but I just can't do that with five kids living with me right now. The kids just feel comfortable around him. I knwo they love me, but I couldn't be there a lot.

Adam's P.O.V

The snow began to get really bad outside. Once Davis and I pulled up to the library I walked outside to see if it was open. I pulled my hood up and I checked the board. Sure enough it was closed. I walked back into the car.

"Is it open?" Davis asked. I shook my head. "Wanna play in the snow?" He asked trying to motion towards the park. I sighed. I guess it sounded kind of fun, but...You know what I will!

"Sure" I said. I drove back home and grabbed my coat and we went over to the park to play in the snow.

We both went to a small area in the park and began to roll up some snow for a snowman. Davis tried to lift up the head of the snowman which he needed my help. I picked it up and placed it on the neck of the snowman. Dad pulled up with Chase Marcus and Bree.

"I thought you were going to be at the library?" Dad said.

"Well yeah, but I decided to come here instead" I said back. Donald walked over to us and Chase, Bree, and Marcus joined in on the snowman.

After we got done playing, we went home. I was sitting on the couch with nothing to do.

"So your day off wasn't the best?" Dad asked. "Nope, but I guess I can't take days off" I said. He laughed.

"Well you could just enjoy the things your siblings do and join in" Dad said. I guess hes right. They're my family. I should just enjoy being around them. "Im not saying you don't deserve a 'thank you' or a day off just to relax, but if you focus on the fact that your with your siblings and cousin alot, then you'll be happy" Dad said. I smiled.

So my family is _'Muy frenetico'_/ 'Very Hectic'. But it's my family and I wouldn't want to trade it for anything. Ever.

**Wow so this chapter is a simple little short one, which Im sorry but this was intended. I guess I just wanted to put in a chapter about this. So hope you learned a little **_**Espanol**_**! Read and Review BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so this idea came from the story I read called 'Dress Up' by TheMeepyFreak. I loved the idea for it and thought it would be a cool little chapter. I guess if I do short chapters, be expecting another one to make up for a normal chapter. In other words, if I post one short than 3,000 words then I'll post another on that night. Anyways this is just a cute little idea for this. I hope it is alright with MeepyFreak that I use their idea. Enjoy**

**-Idol**

Donald's P.O.V

Man I've got a lot of kids here. I wish Bree could finish up her hours so that she can drive and give Adam a break. And according to my phone, I have to go to the grocery store to get stuff for New Years. I walked into Davis and Chase's room and found Davis playing Chase's favorite football game.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked confused. Davis never liked football...Unless this is some sort of phase where now it's his whole life.

"Playing a game" He said. "I thought you hated football?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"So you suddenly like football?" I asked. He nodded. "Im good at it, so why not?" He asked. Im completely lost here.

"Ok well I need to go to the store and get some things. You probably need a new toothbrush right?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, can you get me a blue one?" He asked. "Why? You've always wanted the neon green one?" I asked. Still Im just lost...

"Because. Chase has a blue toothbrush" He said. That's what's going on. "So you think if you get a blue toothbrush like Chase's, you'll be like him in a way?" I asked trying to clearify the meaning behind this weirdness.

"Pretty much" He said. I rolled my eyes. Of all the people in the world...It had to be Chase! Davis chose Chase as phase idol. Great. Back when Davis about 6, he was all over Adam. He was Adam's little buddy. He would eat identical to Adam, try to read books as big as Adam. Heck sometimes if it was cold outside, he would wear Adam's coat. Which would completely swallow him, but Adam would just laugh and encourage it. Adam was happy his baby brother wanted to be just like him and Davis just wanted to be exactly like his big brother.

Im fine with Adam being a role model here, mainly because he let Davis do all that stuff, but Chase...Im not too sure about him. When Davis goes through this phase, it's nearly impossible to break him out of it. You just have to rebound him to someone else.

"You know Adam is a REALLY big kid. Wouldn't you rather be like him?" I asked. I know I'd regret this but better him than Chase. "Nope" He said. Who knows what's gonna happen with this.

"Fine you wanna go with me to the store?" I asked. He shook hs head. "Ok then" I said. This better not get out of hand!

Chase's P.O.V

It's funny how Dad thinks I don't know Davis looks at me like im the most awesome person ever! Which I am, but still. Maybe I could have some fun with this. I saw this coming when we started snowboarding. I walked into our room and found him playing my favorite football game! I told him atleast 1,000 times that he couldn't play it! I marched over to him but the look on his face while he was playing made me change my mind.

"Hey Chase" Davis said. "Hey Davis. Are you winning?" I asked. It looked like he was. "Yeah" He said. I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone.

I began to feel breathing coming down my neck. "Davis do you mind?" I asked. He sat back on his bed. Maybe getting bunk beds would be a good idea. You know, I could turn this whole Idol thing into something good. I just got to get him to completely idolize me.

"you wanna come with me to the park and practice snowboarding?" I asked. He nodded and turned off the game. I sorted through my stuff in the closet and pulled out my helmet that I got a few years ago. I handed it to Davis.

"Here. You can have it since I don't use it anymore" I said. He took the helmet and lit up. See Im getting both ways. He's super happy and I have a chance of making him my own minion.

I grabbed my coat and he grabbed his. We passed Adam in the living room.

"Hey we're walking over to the park. Be back later" I said. We began to trail off into the park.

Once we got to the perfect mountain we set up and got to the top.

"Ok since it's just me here, your gonna have to go down when you feel like you can and cautiously" I said.

"Got it" He said. I pulled my goggles over my eyes and went down the mountain. Once i got down there I waited for Davis. After about half an hour I started to get worried. I decided to resort to yelling.

"DAVIS!" I yelled up the mountain. I didn't see anything or hear anything. I couldn't call him since he doesn't have a phone. Oh man, Im so dead!

After a few minutes I saw a small child go down the mountain. Once he got down I noticed it was Davis. He stopped and took off his goggles and helmet.

"Davis!" I said. I ran up and hugged him really tight.

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" I said. He looked guilty. "Sorry. I didn't feel ready yet and I kind of..can't...breath" He said. I broke the hug.

"Sorry and I guess until Tuesday, you need someone to wait up there with you" I said. He nodded. I walked back home with him.

"So what is it with Tuesday and this contest?" Davis asked. "Well, it's basically a contest to see who can go down the fastest and smoothest. It's for your age group" I said.

"Oh" He said. "Yeah and I have something to settle over there, so it's really important that you win" I said. I entered one year and it didn't go so well. I really don't like to think about it.

As we were walking down the path Davis got hit in the head with a snowball. "What the?" I said. This kid about Davis's age walked up. "Uhh who are you?" Davis asked.

"Im Kevin. Dirk's cousin" He said. My eyes widened. "You got my cousin sent away all because your a little wimp!" He said. He charged after Davis but I got infront of Davis and grabbed the kid by his arms.

"Sorry little dude, but not happening" I said. He tried to escape by kicking me a few times in the stomach which I hardly felt. Thank you Adam and Bree. I finally let go after the fifth kick.

"Alright kid, you better ge tout of here before I call your parents" I said. He looked a little myphed by it. "Fine" He mumbled. He looked back at Davis and sent him a death glare. I returned the glare which was 10x scarier than his. He quickly walked off.

"thanks" Davis said. "Yeah well, I told you I'd keep the bullies away" I said proudly.

We walked back home and got into our room.

"So you think your ready for Tuesday?" I asked. He looked excited. "Yeah!" He said. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

Dad came back from the store and came in with wha tIm assuming is my toothbrush.

"Davis here's your toothbrush" Dad said. Wait. That's not mine?

"Thanks" He said. He took it into the bathroom. I looked at Dad.

"Hey, this is what happens when he chooses YOU as his phase idol" He said. I rolled my eyes.

-10:00 pm

I finally went to bed and so did Davis, since he just had to go to bed when I did.

That night I had a dream about Davis growing up to look exactly like me. It was super creepy!

-Morning

I walked into the living rooma nd found Adam and Davis laughing.

"Hey guys. Im guessing your Davis's new idol?" I asked. Adam and Davis kept laughing.

"No and you never were either. We did that for a prank. Just to see what you would do. Sorry" Davis said while laughing.

"Yea...You'll be sorry when I get my hands on you!" I said while laughing a little. Davis jumped up from the couch and ran into his room.

"Too easy" I said. Atleast Im a role model for myself!

**How was that. That was all I could come up with. I have a special surpise for you guys tommorow! It's like an early Christmas gift. Anyways, Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok here's the new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. but Im updating now! Anyways...Here it is! The last chapter shouldn't really count as a chapter and Im more than likley going to delete and add it as a one-shot. I decided to just keep updating this since it's my most popular one. **

**Chapter 13: New Year, New Room: Part 1**

Bree's P.O.V

I was laying in my room peacefully asleep. Ok maybe that was an exageration, conisdering Davis bought a new air horn and is constantly blowing it.

"Davis would you stop?!" I yelled through my door. The horn sound seemed to cease but I knew something else was coming. Why can't I just move out already? Think about it. Me on my own. I can completely support myself! Plus if I could take care of Adam, Chase, and Davis after Mom died, then I should be just fine.

Maybe I WOULD be ok. I took out my phone and decided to look up Mission Creek realestate. If I find a house worth living in then I'll be set! I know Im only 15 but come on. How bad could it be? I scrolled through a few places and found the perfect appartment! It's a nice two bedroom, one bathroom and it's super cheap!

I walked into Dad's room to show him the appartment. He looked it over and his face lit up at the price.

"This is really nice Bree" He said. I smiled. YES! I'll finally be getting my own space!

"Just one question. What's this for?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I wanna move out" I said simply. His eyes widened. "Wha? Why?" He asked a little worried.

"Because I want my own place" I said. Im the only girl in the house, can he blame me?!

"Well you're 15; can't you wait about 3 more years?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and remembered my best weapon. I sat on his lab and nuzzled my head on his neck.

"Please Daddy!" I said in a cutesy voice. He looked at me and sighed...Is this really happening?!

"Fine. But, I pick the appartment" He said.I was excited to care. I know he'll pick something nice!

"YAY! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" I said while kissing his cheek. I left the room.

Donald's P.O.V

"YAY! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Bree said while kissing my cheek. She left my room.

"You say that now" I muttered under my breath. What makes her think she can move out?! AT 15 NO LESS! Im completely thrown through a loop here. I know that I agreed to it, but I have a plan. It's probably bad parenting, but if you've lived the life I've lived, it's completely sane. I got up slowly since Im still a little sore, and walked into the kitchen.

I found Adam and Marcus playing video games and Davis was playing with his now broken air-horn. Honestly, Im happy about that. Yes, Davis threw a tiny tantrum about it but I've heard way worse from him.

"Hey guys you know that appartment complex that Tasha owns?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well, Bree's moving out and moving into that" I said. Their jaws dropped like anvils. I know they're all pretty shocked but just wait until they hear my plan.

"WHat? She can't move out, she's 15!" Adam said.

"Yes but I have a plan. I'll be back" I said while walking out the front door. I got in my car and drove off to the complex. It was a nice, simple little place. Not to mention I could test her while she's here. She thinks she can handle living on her own, but I know her and I know that she needs to live and learn in order to see other's ways.

The front door opened revealing Tasha.

"Hy Donald. So whats this about Bree moving out?" She asked. I chuckled a little.

"She's not actually moving out. She thinks she is, but Im gonna show her how hard it is to live on her own" I said arrogantly. It was a good plan and it's full proof!

"Donald, do you know how crazy that sounds?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. I nodded in sudden agreement, but Im still going with it. I took out my phone and told Bree to pack her things. Here it comes!

Bree's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Im starting off my new year in a new house of my own! I started packing my clothes and other stuff. Marcus walked in and leaned on the side of my door.

"So you're moving out?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Yep!" I squelled. I was so happy! I shut my suitcase and closed a little box that my stuff was in. I figured I'd leave some stuff here. You know, for when I visit.

I lugged my stuff into Adam's car.

"Well, have fun with yur new life" He said. It looked like he was trying to keep from laughing or something. I shrugged it off and hugged him. We got in and drove off to my appartment! It feels so good to here that! My apartment, my apartment, mine all MINE!

Th road was still really icy, so I guess this apartment Dad picked out is pretty far away. We arrived at my place sooner than expected. Guess it's not that far. I began to take out all my stuff and load it into the appartment. MY APPARTMENT!

I walked in and unpacked some boxes. This is going to be so cool. I sat in my little livingroom area and unpacked. There was already a couch and furniture so I was pretty happy. There was also a fold out bed on the wall so I was all set, not to mention the kitchen is all set up. So I've got food, drinks, and my own APPARTMENT! I was mentally doing cartwheels of happiness when Dad walked up and sat on the couch next to me.

"Now Bree, you know that you can come home whenever you want" He said. I nodded. Part of me was wanting to go home now, but I know I can handle this. I smiled. Surprisingly, he wasn't crying or something.

"I know Dad. I'll be fine" I said. We hugged and Dad walked out of the room. This is just weird. He's completely non-chalont about this. I got up and decided to fix a few things around the room. I found a couple family pictures of us. There was one of us in a little river background, back when we had tons of money. I smiled at it.

Donald's P.O.V

I walked out of Bree's appartment and drove home. I feel a little bad, but this will teach her a lesson. On the bright side, she'll be prepared for when she actually moves out a long time down the road. I hope.

**Sorry that chapter was so short. I'll update this tomorrow which will be longer. So anyways, SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated but Im updating again! Hooray! Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok here's the next chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update. I got really sick...like...the sick that makes you think you're dead when you're not...I promise this chapter will be longer. So here it is!**

**Chapter 14: New Year, New Room: Part 2**

Bree's P.O.V

Im so happy. Right now Im just sitting in my kitchen making some dinner for myself. I got out a thing of microwaveable noodles and put them in the microwave. I feel like I should go bigger for my first night alone, but I'll get groceries tomorrow. Which I don't have a car to do them in. Im sure somebody can give me a ride. I took out the noodles and sat on my couch.

I put my old tv in the living room since I need to buy another tv. While I was watching tv, I noticed how dreary the walls were. Im also going to have to get paint, but what color?...PINK!

I'll get some tomorrow, which I'll ask Dad if he can pick me up and take me. I've got like $40 in my pocket so that should get some food. I got up and went to sleep.

I turned on my side facing a small window which had a tree right next to it. The branch of it began scratching and scraping against the window. I don't know what I hated more. How scary the branch looked, or the sound the branch made when it scraped the window. I tried to fall asleep but the screeching and the scraping is HORRIBLE!

After the wind died down I was finally able to fall asleep.

Donalds P.O.V

I woke up the enxt morning to Bree texting me.

**Bree-**_-Donald_

**Morning Dad**

_Morning Sweety. did you sleep ok?_

**Yeah. Hey can you take me by the store so I can get some groceries. I also need some money for groceries**

_I just gave you your allowance_

**Well yeah, but I need my allowance for this outfit I was wanting to buy.**

_Well part of living alone is that you work to live_

**What?! So I can't buy any outfits?**

_Nope, feel free to come home if you want_

**No, i can handle this. Can you atleast pick me up?**

_Sure, and on our way, we can talk about finding you a job_

**...Ha, you're funny**

_Im not joking_

**:(**

Well sounds like someone's finally understanding what it means to be on her own. Now she knows you have to actually save money for clothes and use it for groceries, but let's see how she does with a little...get together.

I walked into the living room and got my stuff together, which Im guessing I woke Adam up.

"Dad?" He said a little sleepily.

"Yeah, Im going to go take your sister to the grocery store" I said. He nodded and drifted back to sleep. I walked out of the house and went to go pick up Bree. It's pretty hard having to drive while dodging all these ice clumps. I was driving a little nervously since the memory of the wreck was still going on in my head. I drove up to Bree's house and picked her up. It feels so weird thinking that. I hope she learns her lesson.

I drove by the grocery store and we both walked in. She found all this random stuff that she really doesn't need and put it in the basket.

"Bree?" I said a little cautiously. She looked at me as if nothing was wrong. I pointed to the sea of lip-stick, lip balm, make-up, and all this junk food. It looked like she had a little light bulb appear at the top of her head.

"You're right" She said. She grabbed the actually descent stuff she got and put it back.

"I don't need all this healthy junk" She said. REALLY!?

"No Bree. You need to make sure you get all the essentials. Which means you need to get rid of all this make up" I said.

She sighed and just put up the make up and grabbed the essentials. At least she's learning. We checked out and we drove back to her place.

We began to put things up.

"Bree I was thinking that maybe for New Year's we could come over here" I said. She looked at me.

"Really?" She asked a little shocked.

"Why not? It'd be fun" I said a little enthused. She smiled.

"Sure" She said.

Bree's P.O.V

So now Im suppose to be a hostess for a New Years party! This is both cool and bad. I just need to tidy up and make it seem nice. Since New Years is tomorrow night. I knew I had to hurry up and decorate so that's just what I did. I started putting all my stuff up and cleaning...the kitchen. Man this is hard work. I sat on the couch ready for a break.

Donald's P.O.V

I got home and began getting stuff ready for the REAL New Years party at our place. I know Bree would hate to do all that work on her own, so this will show her. I began hanging streamers when Davis walked in and sat on the couch all slumped.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked. He looked up.

"I miss Bree" He said. I stopped hanging streamers and sat down next to him.

"Hey she'll be back soon. This is just temporary" I said. He looked at me. I got up and went back to the streamers. You know I would like to have one normal New Years.

Bree's P.O.V

I was going through catalogs trying to figure out how I can get the outfit I want and not spend all my money. Im honestly sick of this, I mean it was fun when it started but now I kind of want to be in my room with my annoying brothers. But hey I asked for this and Im gonna stick with it. I turned on the tv and a bunch of infomercials came on. Oh man. It was just a bunch of stuff like, would you like a refund on your taxes, or something. Whatever taxes are.

I ended up boring myself to sleep.

-New Year's Eve-

I woke up and looked around. How could a small appartment get so messy overnight. That's when I noticed a fuzzy little creature scurry across the floor.  
>"AHHHHH RAT!" I yelled. I grabbed a broom and began beating it.<p>

"Die die die!" I yelled. Ok im pretty sure I swept it to death. Ok that's it! I've had it! I can't live here alone! I took out my phone and dialed Dad's number.

_"..."_

"Come on, pick up!" I said to myself. The phone kept ringing. PICK UP! There is a dead rat in my appartment!

_"Your call has been forwarded to-"_ I hung up. UGH! He's probably still asleep. I really don't want to stay here with a dead rat. I decided to pack up tons of stuff and went around the room trying to call Dad over and over.

I tried one last time, except while I was dialing, Dad came running through the door.

"Bree what's wrong I got like 20 missed calls!?" He said. I ran up and hugged him.

"I wanna come home" I said. He hugged me back.

"I thought you'd never say that" He said. We spent the rest of the day fixing everything and moving me back into my room at my actual home.

"Ok sweety, we have a party set up here tonight" He said. How could he already set up a party right when I got home...OMG! He set me up! That old liar! You know what, Im not gonna get mad. Im home with my family, and now Im gonna take a nice long shower...Oh my gosh, I haven't showered in two days! You know what. I'm not moving out until Im 20 atleast!

I got my stuff ready and got in the shower.

Donald's P.O.V

Wow I did not expect a rat to run her out of her appartment. I waited for her to get out of the shower.

Once she got out we all got in the living room and pretty much did our own little new years thing. Basically it was rounds of food, which thanks to Chase and Marcus, ended up on Adam, and them cleaning it up. Afterwards we all went to the rooftop to celebrate up there. I was the only one who had actual wine, Adam Bree Chase and Marcus had glasses of soda, and Davis had the apple juice stuff. Im not giving him soda after 9:30. I learned that the hard way.

Around 1:00 we all went back inside since A: We were all tired and B: It was almost -3 degrees out with the wind chill.

I got in my bed. Ok this year will be our year. We've lost a lot of money, but that is all gonan change!

**FinallY! I finished this chapter. You'll be getting an update sometime on Friday and Secrets of a Family will be updated tomorrow! hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my first song chapter. I was listening to 'Middle of Starting Over' in my truck radio so this chapter is inspired by it. Enjoy**

**Chapter 15: Middle of Starting Over**

The Henderson's were having a quiet morning. Donald was completely happy with how things are going. He had just got promoted and a new car, and soon a new house.

_-Cast, out to sea. _

_Drifting with the tides, aint no way you're finding me._

_Now, that Im free, nothing but blue skies, _

_paradise in front of me_

_Awake from this dream,_

_I hold my breath and just believe...-_

The family were able to be rid of the burden that Donald's brother has left. Things were looking up. And it only gets better.

_-Tired of all the troubles. _

_They've been wasting my time_

_I don't wanna fight_

_Gonna leave it behind_

_Taking on fate_

_Now I'm ready to fly_

_I'm in the middle of starting over-_

He was ready to rebuild his family and their lives. No matter how hard it would be, he's ready.

_-Back to the beginning_

_Gonna hit rewind_

_Chance to do it over_

_Get it right this time_

_Life gives you pennies_

_Turn them into dimes_

_I'm in the middle of starting over_

_I'm in the middle of starting over-_

_Oh(x14)_

From the traumatic event that happened 3 years ago, leaving Davis traumatized, to where they all are now. They may not look it, but they are stronger than ever.

_-Alone in a room_

_Tearing down the walls_

_Painting over scars and bruises_

_Now this is home_

_Fill it up with love_

_And make the best of something new, yeah-_

_Hard as it seems_

_I hold my breath and just believe_

They were finally ready to start over. Little did they know, they were in the middle of starting over. All they need now, is each other and faith.

**How was that? Great. Look, I've been making this my #1 priority and I need to focus on my school work. I struggle more than I thought so, It might be once in a blue moon when I update, unless I start understanding this Algebra 2 stuff. So now, this is my 2nd priority. Sorry, but I know I have a bright futur if I focus and work at it, so...See you when I see you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok here's a new chapter. I got back into this story so I hope you enjoy. During the time I didn't update, I forgot about the plot line except for bits and pieces. So...Here goes. I will be doing a Valentines day special. This chapter will introduce a character we all know. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Project Awesome**

* * *

><p>Donald's P.O.V<p>

It was my first day back to work since both the accident and Christmas Break. I walked into the office and sat down in my little cubicle. Man I really let my desk go. It was just a bunch of papers and pictures cluttered together. I picked up a few pictures of from Chase's football pictures to Adam's school pictures. Not to mention the pile of papers I left. I began to sort through them and find out where I left off before Christmas break.

As I was sorting I passed through a paper labeled. _'Project: The Vortex'_ I examined it in disbelief. Then I remembered I kept an extra copy. There are parts of this project that could go with a new project that Tasha and I have secretly discussed. I quietly examined the papers. I can't believe it. Just reading all the blueprints and diagrams is giving me goosebumps, but that might also be the feeling that im being watched. I turned around and was met by my co-worker 2 inches away from my face.

"HI DONNIE!" He yelled. Dear god, please! Why did I have to come back to this? I scooted back a bit.

"Hi...Eddy" I said. Eddy was my annoying co-worker. He's loud, arrogant, nosy, conceded, and loud, and he has no filter in his mind! He was this somewhat tall guy with thinned gray-ish black hair. He was a little chubby but if you threaten him, he'll run as if he was in a marathon.

"So how was your Christmas? How are the kids? I've heard some rumors about you and Tasha. Whatcha looking at?" He ask as the words ran out of his mouth like the bullet train in Japan. He's also a little overwhelming.

"Good, great,mind your own business, and nothing" I said while answering his questions. He looked at me weird as if I did something wrong. Wow I hate that guy. He's also incredibly snarky. Tasha only keeps him around since his father payed for the building as a loan. It makes me sick.

"rude much?" He mumbled while sitting back in his cubicle. He better stay over there. for his sake.

Adam's P.O.V

We didn't have school for another week so we all just kind of sat around the living room doing absolutely nothing.

"so what made you change your mind about the apartment?" I asked Bree. She angrily threw her magazine on the floor.

"I just wanted to come home" She yelled. We all laughed.

"Are you sure it wasn't a small little rat?" Chase asked suspiciously. Her face went a little red.

"It wasn't little! You could put a saddle on it and ride it in the rodeo!" She said. We all just laughed. It felt good to have her back. Now we're not just a house full of guys with no specific way to function.

Bree just grumbled under her breath. There was someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" I said. i got up and found Tasha just standing there.

"Tasha? What's going on?" I asked a little confused.

"Where's Donald?" She asked. I noticed she had a lot of papers in her hand. "work, where else?" I said. She had an annoyed look on her face, so I guess it won't be a good time for jokes.

"What's all the papers for?" I asked. "I found a break through in this thing we were working on, it's called the Proton Fuser. It allows people to see how planets are formed and a bunch of other stuff" She said.

"*Caugh* Nerd *Caugh*" Chase said. Bree hit his arm. "I'll call him and have him come meet me at my house, so you guys should come too" She said. We all got up and got in her car. Let's hope this thing isn't a failure.

Donald's P.O.V

I sat in my cubicle still trying to focus. Emphasize on trying. Eddy keeps trying to sing to whatever song is popular now to his fake microphone. You know I wish he would take his fake microphone and shove it up his- _RIIIINGGGGG!_

_"Hello?"_

_"Donald, I need you to meet me at my house, we're gonna use the Proton Fuser!"_

_"Really?! Im on my way!"_

_"See you there, by the way I have the kids with me so just come by here!" _

_"I will, bye"_

We've been working on the proton fuser for months! I can't believe it's finally working! I got up and ran back to my car and drove over to Tasha's house. Once I got there, I ran in and found Adam Bree Chase Leo Marcus and Davis all sitting in the living room.

"Good you're here, come on I want the kids to see this!" Tasha grabbed my arm and pulled me into the lab along with the kids.

"So this is it?" Davis asked a little disappointed.

"Well it was meant to be a little bit bigger, but this was the best idea possible for it to work properly" I said. I messed with a couple buttons and the next thing I knew they lit up.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I squealed a little, which earned a few glances from my kids. It began to spark a little, but soon went out.

"Dangit!" Tasha and I yelled. "We worked so hard on it and this is how it shows" I said while running my hand through my hair.

"Well maybe you can just make it bigger?" Chase said. We all looked at him. "What? I read it in Adam's science book. It's something about a portal needing some kind of threshold mass stuff for it to work" He said. Leo's jaw dropped.

"Aw, my little brother isn't so stupid after all" Adam said. Chase glared at him.

"You know what, we can tweak that!" I said. "Well don't just sit there...TWEAK!" Leo said. Tasha and I got to work while the kids watched. "You know if you guys are gonna watch, I'd feel better if you signed some wavers..." I said they all just looked at us.

"Just fix it!" Leo yelled. Tasha and I went back to work.

"Ok she's up and running, Tasha and I are going to grab a camera and take a picture, be back in a minute" I said. We run upstairs, and leave the kids in the lab. What's the worst that could happen?

No-One's P.O.V

The machine began to light up, which grabbed the Dooley/Davenport 's attention.

"Can't we just run through this thing?" Chase asked which earned more looks from his siblings and frenemy.

"Well he's back" Bree said while crossing her arms. "I don't know, my Mom said that it could be pretty dangerous" Leo said. "But Im bionic so I can survive, but you guys..." He began to make a disgusted look to the Davenports.

"Please I'll be fine...SPIKE IN THE WHOLE!" Chase yelled while running in the portal.

"CHASE!" Adam and Bree yelled. "C'mon!" Bree said while running in after him. "Bree wait!" Adam said. Leo stood back.

"Look you two stay here, and I'll go get them" Leo said. Davis and Adam stood back. Leo ran right into the portal. "Adam we should really go and get them!" Davis said. Adam looked at the portal then back at Davis.

"Fine" He said. He pushed Davis in the portal and ran in himself.

* * *

><p>Later on Donald and Tasha walk in with a camera. Only to find the kids gone, and the portal wide open.<p>

"Oh no!" Tasha said with worry dripping from her voice. "What are we going to do?" Donald asked. Tasha looked at Donald worried.

"i don't know, I guess we'll have to try and bring them back"

Bree's P.O.V

We ran after Chase into the portal and we get spit out right in the middle of the lab.

"Well that was a bust" Chase said. I walked up and hit his arm.

"OW! What was that for?!" He asked. "You stupid idiot! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" I yelled. We all glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Relax, obviously we're ok. Let's just go upstairs and pretend this never happened" Chase said. We shook our heads. I can't believe he would pull something like this! We all walked out of the lab when I dropped my lipstick out of my pocket. Guess it slipped out. The door closed and I bent down to get it. Once I got up, i noticed the elevator door had three circles on it rather than one.

"That's weird" I said. I walked upstairs only to find the boys hiding behind a wall looking into the living room, which looked a little different.

"What's going on?" I asked. Adam pointed to some random people sitting on the couch who...LOOK EXACTLY LIKE US!

* * *

><p><strong>BOOOOOOOOM! AWesome chapter right?! I was so excited that I recovered this from my old laptop, thank god for flashdrives! Anyways Im sure you all know what this means but incase you don't, leave a review and find out next chapter. BYE!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok here is the special event! I hope you enjoy this! I've backed up everyone of my files so this won't get lost, I promise. So on with the chapter! Oh and Regular means the...regular and the Alternate means the character from the parallel world. **

**Chapter 18: Parallel Universe**

* * *

><p>They could not believe their eyes. People who looked exactly like them in a house they were just in.<p>

"Let's try to get a closer look" Leo said. They all moved foward except Leo, made the mistake of moving to fast and he tripped over the corner of the wall and fell into the modern kitchen.

"Oh boy" He said to himself. Everyone stood up from their seats and looked at him.

"Leo, how is there TWO OF YOU!?" Tasha asked in an alarmed voice. The alternate Chase activated his bionic eye and found the rest of the visitors.

"Oh and your friends can come out now!" Chase yelled. Everyone stepped out. Everyone was just shocked. There were two of each, save for Donald and Tasha.

"So...um...we...Ah who am I kidding just don't call the cops!" The regular Chase yelled defensively.

"Wait, do you think this could have something to do with your proton fuser?" The alternate Bree asked the alternate Donald.

"Yeah. Dumbo over here ran through it so we had to chase Chase" Leo said. Alternate Adam laughed.

"Ha...I don't get it" He said. The two Davis's shared a look. "This is so cool!" They both said.

"Where did you all come from?" Tasha asked.

"You and Donald created a Proton Fuser and we went through it and now we're here, which by the way, Mom you have MUCH better taste in this world" Regular Leo said. Alternate Leo stood up.

"By any chance would you be bionic?" He asked. Regular Leo nodded. "Yeah..." He said as if it were obvious.

"HA! See i told you people I wasn't crazy!" Alternate Leo said. Alternate Davis rolled his eyes.

"Leo, that was one time. We still think you're a little...off. Like...Adam off" He said. The other Leo glared at him. "What are you talking about? Adam's a genius" Regular Leo said. The Davenport family burst out laughing.

"Atleast in that universe Leo has a sense of humor" Alternate Bree said. "I have a sense of humor now!" Leo defended.

"She meant a GOOD sense of humor" Alternate Chase said.

"Ok seriously though, you all need to go home" Donald said. "No, come on we have to stay a while, go outside, play in the snow with our copies. It'd be fun!" Regular Chase said. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"This is California, it never snows here" Alternate Bree said. "We're not in Illinois anymore" Regular Davis said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be THAT bad if they stay a while, but no bionics" Donald said.

"Relax Donald, I won't use my bionics" Regular Leo said. "I was talking to Adam Bree Chase and Davis" He said.

"WHOAH! They're bionic!?" Leo asked shocked. Donald nodded simply. "Yeah...Welcome to a parallel universe" Donald said sarcastically.

"I guess we can all hang out at the park" Alternate Bree said. Everyone liked that idea and walked out of the house.

"Wait! You can't go out there all duplicate like" Tasha said. "I guess we can just hang out here then" Alternate Leo said.

"Well don't they have school tomorrow? And why don't we just pretend that they're our twins or something, people are dumb enough to believe it, plus it's so real that they won't be able to comprehend the concept of parallel universes" Adam said. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"This is just too weird" Alternate Davis said. "Fine, I guess, but do your parents know you're here?" Donald asked. "They should by no-Oof" Chase said while Leo elbowed him in the stomach. They got a few weird looks, but nothing stopped them from hanging out with their other personas. The two Davis's went down to the lab, both Chases, Adams, and Leos began to play a video game, while Tasha took both Bree's to the mall, not without making sure they both look different enough.

Alternate Chase's P.O.V

Ok so a bunch of alternate us's come out of a wormhole in the lab. Well atleast Leo was right. Wait, if he was right, then does that mean that the other me is as dumb as Adam.

"Uhh Chase?" I said to the other me. He grunted while still focusing on the video game.

"What's the square root of 64?" I asked. He paused the game and looked at me with a little disgust.

"He doesn't know what that is" The supposedly smart Adam said. Why don't I hang out with him instead?

"Just checking..."

"So is all your lives the same here as there?" Leo asked his alternate self.

"Sort of. Do all of you live here?" He asked. We all nodded in response. Davenport came over.

"Hey can I use alternate Adam and Chase for a quick little experiment...well not experiment...but I just want to.." Alternate Chase cut him off.

"Save it old man, we'll go" Davenport looked at him weird. Wow the other me is almost like...oh my god, does he have Spike, or is he just an actual person.

Alternate Davis's P.O.V

Honestly it's cool that there's two of me now. Imagine the pranks!

"So what's life like in that universe?" I asked the other me. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's kind of...I don't really know, what's life like here?" He asked.

"Well, Dad's rich so it's pretty cool, not to mention Im bionic and Adam Bree and Chase go on missions all the time, so it' also pretty exciting" I said. He nodded. He seemed a little jealous.

"What about Adam Bree and Chase? Are they different, other than the obvious?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah well, Adam's not a genius, Chase is a genius, and what's with Bree? She doesn't seem that different" I said. "Well my Bree is a mall-rat. she's shallow, loud, too girly, and she moved out just because I was playing with this air horn I got" He said.

"So she sounds like she's different. My Bree is sometimes mean, but she's also really sweet a lot of the times. One time I got really scared by this thunder storm and she slept with me on the couch so I wouldn't be scared" I said. He looked a little more jealous.

"Sounds like your siblings are perfect" I laughed a little.

Alternate Chase's P.O.V

"So how is their life different?" I asked. "Well, first off, they're dirt poor, sort of, my Mom owns Tasha Technologys, so we're rich and this is our house. They all live in an apartment" Alternate Leo said. We're poor? And in a small apartment?

"Wow...do we still have internet?" Adam asked. Of course he would ask that. The other Leo nodded.

"Yes, but be careful about what you bring up to them, especially Davis" He continued. Davis? What happened to him?

"What happened?" Our Leo asked. "3 years ago, there was this scandal with Douglas..." Douglas!? That lunatic isn't in jail in that world?!

"He wanted this special project for a super weapon, Donald secretly told Davis the code to get the file in some lullaby or something, and Douglas kidnapped Davis. He ruined Davenport industries and he ruined Davis" That's so horrible. I mean our Davis can be a butt head sometimes, but he still doesn't deserve what ever happened, especially if he was about 6 years old.

"H-How did he ruin Davis?" I asked a little worried to know myself. It's kind of tough to imagine what torture could've happened to your baby brother, and you have no idea about it

"He showed him all this stuff. Blood, gore, decapitation, abuse, just all this horrible stuff. Apparently he needed a therapist for like a whole year or longer" He continued. Just then The other Adam and Chase sat on the couch.

"Pretty bad.." The other Adam said. I guess they heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah, poor kid, he doesn't seem all broken" Our Leo said. The other Adam spoke up first.

"The counselor helped him alot but every now and then he'll have nightmares about re-living it"

"Yeah not to mention the runt got bullied by this little brat, Dirk" Chase said. He seems a little protective over him, then again I'd never let our Davis out of my sight if that happened to him.

"So are you all as over-protective of him as..." Our Leo asked while pointing to Adam and I. We're not THAT over-protective. His bionics are so underdeveloped and we had quite a few close calls.

"Well Chase definately wasn't" The other Adam said. Chase's face went a little tensed and embarrassed. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Chase, why don't you tell them everything little bit of torture you've used against our little brother" Other Adam said while patting his back. Chase gave him a little glare.

"Ok so I wasn't exactly the best big brother to him, but Im sure this dimensions Chase wasn't either" He said while pointing at me.

"You're right, I mean, All I've ever done for him, was comfort him when he had nightmares, when he had to go to the doctor for his vaccination, protected him from Douglas and Marcus, and I've taken him out for ice cream a few times when he was upset. You're right, Im a monster!" I said sarcastically. The other Adam, Chase and Leo looked at me weird.

"Marcus?" They said. Then their eyes widened. "We left Marcus in the other world!" Adam said.

Marcus's P.O.V

By the time I get down to the lab everyone is gone except for Uncle Donald and Tasha.

"Where is everybody?" I asked. "They're in a parallel universe!" Uncle Donald cried.

"Well open it up, I'll go get them" I said. They both set it back up. "Now we don't know where you'll land, but for al lwe know, you could end up in a huge pile of snow or ice..." Donald said. I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll wear a sweater" I said. Tasha lit up and walked out of the room, then came back in with a coat.

"You can use this. Leo was suppose to use it for a mission, but it should work" It was a little black parka with the red circle on the chest. "Cool" I said. I put it on and Donald handed me a phone.

"Ok use this phone, it'll let us talk to you while you're in that dimension, be careful" Donald said. I hugged him and pulled my hood over my head and ran in the portal, then I ended up in Tasha's front yard.

"Yep this is definitely parallel" I said while opening the door. Judging by the looks I got, this is cannot be a good sign.

* * *

><p><strong>There's the next chapter! I tried to update earlier but the website kept showing a 503 service unavailable thing. I guess the website went down or something. How will everyone react to Marcus? Get ready because there's a lot more coming! <strong>


End file.
